Princess of Tennis
by Shayurae
Summary: Prince of Tennis/Gakuen Alice Crossover. Mikan is secretly being trained in Tennis by someone. She is also home schooled and is not allowed to get out of the house until today when she can finally attend high school to find friendship and love. RxMxN
1. Prologue

**Hi there! I'm Shay. Okay, I want to start so I'll just leave notes here.**

**For the moment, Mikan will be Mikan Fuji. As In Fuji's little sister. They have a gap of 2 years so in clearer voice, Ryoma Echizen and Mikan are both freshmen. (Note: Mikan will replace Yuuta Fuji here. So he will not exist in this story. Sorry xD) **

**As the summary says, Mikan is a duplicate of Fuji with a much better skill. Mikan was trained and tutored at home by Fuji and some tutor they hired. Most of the moves are tutored by him and the rest are self-learned by Mikan.**

**Fuji and Mikan are both alices. So is Ryoma, Tezuka, Oishi, Kikumaru, Kawamura, Inui, Momoshiro and Kaidoh. Fuji has the Wind Alice, Mikan has S.E.C, Ryoma has the Ice Alice, Tezuka has the Lightning alice, Oishi has the Telepathy, Kikumaru has the Speed Alice, Kawamura has the Multi-personality alice, Inui has the Mind Reading, Momoshiro has the Jump Alice and Kaido has the Shape-shifting alice. (Note: They don't use their alices when they are in practices or tournaments. Nobody is a cheater.)

* * *

**

**Princess of Tennis: Prologue**

A 7 year old Mikan Fuji watched as her big brother Syusuke Fuji played with a racket and a ball. She watched as Fuji started hitting it with such grace. Mikan's eyes grew wide as she saw them laughing and enjoying. Completely enjoying herself, she watched until her Onii-chan finished.

"Onii-chan!!" Mikan shouted then ran over to her big brother who just finished playing Tennis.

"Mikan-chan! I thought you'd be home because you have homework to finish and you can't go outside?" Fuji patted his little sister's head then smiled.

"Onee-chan bought me here. She says that Onii-chan is good at Tennis! Is that true Onii-chan??" Mikan asked as she started jumping in her place smiling widely. Fuji laughed then nodded.

"Sugoi! Can you teach me how to play? I have nothing to do at home! It's so boring without Onii-chan!!" Mikan pouted as she crossed her little arms over her chest.

"Alright, Mikan-chan. Let's start shall we? Here take my other racket. Hold it like this," Fuji demonstrated on how to grip the racket properly, grabbed a basket full of tennis balls then finally led Mikan to one of the courts.

"Now, hold the ball and toss it straight in the air then quickly hit it with the racket," Mikan did what Fuji told her to do but failed in her first try.

"Onii-chan, the ball is heavy." Mikan stated as she stretched her arms.

"It's okay, Mikan-chan. Do it like this," He threw the ball in the air then hit it with his racket, simply doing an overhand serve. Mikan stared in awe as the ball flew towards the other side of the court. She observed as the ball flew without touching the net then became serious and held her racket tightly in her hands.

Mikan grabbed a ball, tossed it into the air and then hit it like Fuji did. Fuji stared at her little sister's doing then softly giggled.

"Yay! I did it Onii-chan!" Mikan cheered as she hugged her brother. Fuji returned it then said,

"You want to play more? We'll have practices after I get home from school everyday if you want?" Fuji held her hand in his as he led her to the bench to sit down.

"Hai! But I want to play more today, Onii-chan! Then tomorrow and the rest of the days! I want to become like Onii-chan!" Mikan exclaimed as she swung her feet.

"Okay, how about we start now? I'll let you borrow my books about tennis so you could study the basics of it," Mikan grinned then nodded as she grabbed her new racket then started doing what she did before.

"I may have to practice a bit more if I want Mikan-chan to be a tennis player like me. Good thing there's a Tennis Club at school," Fuji muttered as he grabbed his own racket then walked over to Mikan.

**2 years later…**

After 2 years, Mikan has been practicing everyday with Fuji. She memorized the basics and read books all about tennis. Every week she would go with Fuji to practice in a random tennis court or if she had free time and her homework from her tutor was done, she would read the books in Fuji's room and study more about tennis and its history. But one thing is that she was teaching herself a new move and after a lot of practice she finally learned how to do it.

"Onii-chan!! Can we play? I have a move to show you," Mikan said while slowly opening the door of Fuji's room.

"Is your home schooling done?" Fuji asked as he grabbed his racket and a few tennis balls.

"Hai! It just finished."

"Then we'll play," Fuji smiled then went to the back yard.

"So what move is it?" He asked Mikan rather questioningly.

"I'm not sure but I think it's called Tsubame Gaeshi," Mikan said, warming up. Fuji was done and decided to demonstrate.

"Like this?" Fuji tossed the ball up in the air then hit it, putting a spin on the ball by letting it slide along the racket. He added a spin then applied a super slicing motion. The ball looked like it was rolling but instead it was still on the air due to the strong impact.

"Oh man! I wasn't expecting that you can do that! Darn, you're good Onii-chan!" Mikan pouted then glanced at her smiling big brother.

"Now you do it," Fuji stepped back to let her take a shot. Mikan tossed the ball up into the air and did the same as Fuji did but with less control.

"You can do it fine but I think I need to teach you how to control the ball. Do you have some spare cans? Oh and don't worry I'll teach you all of my moves during this summer. I've got to do some work now Mikan-chan, I'll see you later." Fuji said as he waved good bye to his sister then walked off.

'_Amazing! I have some spare time so I guess I'll just watch some tournaments at the T.V,'_ Mikan thought as she sped off.

Mikan was watching a random tournament over at some school. She observed as the players did their own thing but something caught her eye.

"_And now it's Keiichi Takahashi's twist serve!" _ The T.V broadcasted. Mikan watched intently as Keiichi Takahashi did this so called 'twist serve'. Mikan was amazed at how the ball bounced right at the face of Keiichi's opponent.

"I am so gonna study and learn this move!" Mikan exclaimed as she rushed over to Fuji's room to do a little research about the twist serve.

**4 years later…**

A now 13 year old Mikan Fuji was roaming around the house finding something to eat.

"Mikan-chan can we talk?" Yumiko her older sister asked her. Mikan nodded then went with her Onee-chan.

"What do you want to talk about Onee-chan??" Mikan asked as she sat down on a nearby chair.

"Mikan-chan I know we've been keeping you from the outside and been home schooling you for as long as you can remember. And I'm sorry about that," Yumiko said as she shook her head gently.

"It's alright, I'm used to it Onee-chan!"

"If you say so but I think it's time for us to let you meet kids your own age. I know your knowledge is advance but it's appropriate," Yumiko explained…

"So you mean..?" Yumiko nodded at this.

"I'm going to the same high school as Onii-chan??!!" Mikan screamed.

"Yes, you are! But don't tell this to Syusuke, alright?"

"Why?"

"Let's surprise him alright?" Yumiko said as she stood up.

"When do I start?" Mikan asked her sister.

"Next Week…" Yumiko left then.

Mikan dashed back to her room then jumped over her bed filled with joy and excitement. She always wanted to join the Girl's Tennis Club on Seishun Gakuen. And she could finally see her Onii-chan play as a regular.

In the past four years, Mikan has learned a lot of thins including controlling the ball and as promised by Fuji, she learned every single trick that her brother does like the Cut Serve, Higuma Otoshi and Hakugei. She also mastered how to do the Twist serve and Tsubame Gaeshi. She learned and mastered the Twist Serve just in the four years of practicing it. She is mostly called 'duplicate' by Yumiko when she's not serious or just joking around because she says that Mikan is just like another Fuji.

"A little more practice and I'll surpass your skill, Onii-chan!" Mikan muttered as she closed her eyes.

'_But I'll have something else to train other that that,' _She thought as she went to her own wonderland.

In the next days Mikan has been a lot cheerful which made Fuji suspicious. But being Mikan, Fuji is happy in the inside that his little sister is happy. Mikan has been training, running around the house and having matches with Fuji. But the time came when it was time to let Mikan go…

Mikan woke up early to prepare. Careful not to disturb, she ate breakfast, took a bath then wore her new high school uniform. She went back to her room then pretended to be asleep. Yumiko instructed her to leave after Fuji does so she could follow him to school. Mikan quickly agreed with the plan then patiently waited for his sister's signal to come out.

"Mikan! Time to go!" Yumiko shouted. Mikan dashed down the stairs, grabbed her tennis bag and shoulder bag then quietly followed Fuji behind. In the end, she was standing at the gates of Seishun Gakuen.

"My life starts here and now. No go backs…" Mikan muttered as she walked clutching the strap of her tennis bag. Sighing she walked over to find the principal's office.

* * *

**Well that was short… Please rate and review! The prologue is done yay! Now time to have a poll…**

**Which of the following characters do you like to end up with?**

**Natsume or Ryoma?**

**Please vote in my profile! For now this will be a RxMxN fan fic. See you soon when I update!**


	2. The Secret is Out!

**Chapter 1 is here! I can't get Princess of Tennis out of my mind! I don't know why but I'm usually not like this. Weird… And I just noticed, I got the last name of Fuji spelled wrong!**

**Anyways about the poll, just leave it in the reviews section so I can check every once in a while.**

**For those who are confused and curious about when Natsume will appear, don't worry he'll be here in Chapter 4 or 5 I think. So enjoy some PoT moments for the time being. Anymore questions message or review, really it's fine both ways. Let's start shall we?**

**Princess of Tennis Chapter 1: The Secret is out!**

* * *

Mikan has been walking around and around the campus for about 20 minutes trying to find the Principal's office. But unlucky for her, she got lost. She was at the tennis courts right now and she was not so positive that her big brother was somewhere out here having morning practice with the other regulars whose names Mikan don't know.

'_Where is he?' _Mikan thought

Mikan scanned the whole place but sadly she didn't find her brother anywhere. She sighed because she may have to wait here for some time. Class doesn't start in probably about a quarter of an hour. Mikan held her grip tighter around her tennis and school bag then bowed her head down unknowingly bumping into someone.

_BAM!_

"Itai! Gomenasai! I wasn't looking where I was going," Mikan tried to help the person she bumped into but abruptly stopped when she saw the person she bumped into was a regular. But he was smaller than expected?

"Try to watch where you're going next time," The boy said slowly standing up. Mikan slowly nodded as she unnecessarily fixed her hair which was let down. She picked up her tennis bag and school bag then her head snapped up.

"Hey, ma-," Her sentence was cut off because when she looked up he wasn't there anymore. She looked at the opposite direction and saw him walking calmly. Mikan tried her best to catch up and then succeeded.

"Wait!" Mikan said.

"Nani?" The boy didn't look back as if he didn't care what Mikan would say.

"May I ask? Which way is the principal's office?"

"1st floor, last room on the right,"

"Thanks, what's your name?" Mikan asked him rather cutely but she didn't get a reply from the boy.

"Never mind," Mikan walked off to the said directions then muttered,

"Jerk,"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Mikan knocked three times before she entered the room. It was fairly decorated. A wooden desk with a lamp, lots of papers and some pens above it, two chairs in front which is where Mikan would seat and some frames hanging on the wall.

The man who was sitting on the chair twirled in Mikan's direction then smiled.

"And you must be the new student?" The principal said gathering around some documents.

"Hai, Sir..?" Mikan seemed to not know the name of the principal.

"Oh pardon my rudeness, call me Azume-san or any nickname you would like," Azume, the principal said with delight. He was surely smiling a lot.

"Oh…Hai!" Mikan then bowed to show some respect and then smiled also.

"Anyways, Miss Mikan I suppose? Here is your schedule for regular classes," Azume handed her some documents she grinned while she read it.

'_Health? Math? I think I can take this…'_ Mikan thought happily.

"And that girl over there…" Azume pointed at the door. Mikan pointed her head to the direction where Azume pointed.

"Is your homeroom teacher Ms. Lacus," Ms. Lacus smiled then held out a hand for Mikan to take. Mikan as she has no idea what to do next just waved good bye to Azume-san then followed Ms. Lacus to a classroom.

"Mikan, please wait here until I give the signal to come in alright?" Ms. Lacus kindly asked then went into the classroom which is very noisy.

'_I wonder what're they like…_' Mikan thought snapping out of her stance when Ms. Lacus called her to introduce herself inside. She took a breath, plastered a smile on her face then went inside.

"Fuji Mikan, 13 years old. Nice to meet you all!" Mikan cheerily said. She was happy that she could finally make friends. We'll see…

**Ryoma's POV**

'_Her last name sounds familiar? Her face too… Wait! I remember! She was that girl who bumped into me earlier on!'_ I thought seemingly interested for only a little while.

"Any questions for Ms. Mikan?" Ms. Lacus said calmly while Horio raised his hand.

"Ne, do you play tennis?" He asked, I swear later when practice comes he's gonna challenge that girl.

"Hai! But I've still got a long way to go," Mikan said still keeping that kinda idiotic smile of hers. What? it's true!

"Okay, were running out of time so please Ms. Mikan, seat next to Ryoma-kun over there," Ms. Lacus pointed at the direction. I honestly don't care who sits beside me though.

"Oh so your name is Ryoma-kun huh? Nice to meet you! Fuji Mikan here," She said excitingly as she sat down gracefully. I looked at her, for a girl she sure has a well built body.

'_What the heck?'_

I hate to say it but this is gonna be a long semester…

**Normal POV**

The students gathered their things then fixed it properly on their bag before they left the room. Well, Mikan was already leaving when Horio stopped her from doing so.

"Yo! Fuji-san! I want to have a match with you!" Horio once again bragged about his 2 year experience at tennis. Mikan was confused but agreed anyway. And so it turned out they both left at the same time.

"Wait! Horio-kun!" Katsuo and Kachiro both said, the same time as they followed Mikan and Horio out.

Mikan stepped out of the changing room 10 minutes after Horio bragged about his skills. Mikan sighed as she tied her hair with a ponytail, grabbed her purple sun visor then went out.

'_Geez, Onii-chan said bragging can get you no where. I'll just have to take this match as a warm-up. I really want to challenge Onii-chan right now but I might have a chance to see him,'_ Mikan thought as she went looking for Block D.

"Where are they?" Mikan mumbled

"Excuse me, but you're the girl from our class right? Hi I'm Osakada Tomoko, may I help you?" Tomoka suddenly said with a blushing Sakuno right behind her.

"Thanks! Uhmmm, where's Block D? Horio-kun wanted a match but I can't seem to find him." Mikan asked glancing at every court.

"Oh, Block D is right in front of you. And did you just say Horio-kun? You have a match with Horio-kun?" Tomoka put her hands on her waist waiting for an answer.

"Eto…Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu!" Mikan bowed politely then walked off but Sakuno spoke shyly and softly…

"Mind if we watch, Mikan-chan?" Sakuno asked smiling a little. Mikan smiled then nodded heading for Block D where Horio stood arrogantly talking to Katsuo and Kachiro.

"Alright! She's here…" Horio announced spotting Ryoma walking by the corner.

"Oi, Ryoma! Mind if you can be the referee for a while?" Horio shouted at him. Ryoma sighed because his prediction from earlier was right.

'_I guess this is worth watching…' _Ryoma thought putting his things down on a near by bench then climbed up the seat. Mikan and Horio went into their positions then got ready.

"I'll go easy on you first Fuji-san!" Being Horio he said that aloud attracting the attention of Inoue and Shiba.

"Look! Ryoma-kun is the referee!" Shiba said holding her camera ready to take pictures.

"This is very unusual, come on Shiba we don't want to miss this," Inoue said as they walked towards Sakuno and Tomoka.

"Who's the girl?" Shiba asked Tomoka.

"She's new. Just transferred or so I hear. Fuji Mikan," Tomoka said as Ryoma waited for them to finish.

* * *

"Smooth," Mikan said,

Horio spun his racket then let it land on it's self seeing it was rough.

"Sorry, Fuji-san but I win this time. I'll go easy on you," Horio said as he grabbed a ball then held it in his hand.

"Then I'll go easy on you too just to be fair," Mikan smiled at him making him slightly blush.

"Hai!" Horio tossed the ball up in the air then smashed it creating an overhand serve.

"Ne, Horio-kun I might finish this myself if you want," Mikan said as she ran after the ball returning it with elegance.

* * *

"Ano…Isn't that Horio-kun?" Kikumaru Eiji asked his buddy Inui,

"Hai, and look, Echizen is the referee. I might get some data out of this so I'm watching if you don't mind," Inui said as he walked over to Block D,took out his pen and then once again opened his notebook to gather data.

"Eh? Inui! Matte!" Kikumaru ran after him.

"Sugoi! Ochibi agreed to this? And who's the new girl? She looks like someone but I don't know who," Kikumaru's eyes followed after Mikan as she once again defeated Horio in a game.

* * *

"Ne, You lost another game Horio-kun," Mikan smiled sweetly as not a single drop of sweat came rolling down her face.

"One more hit and I'm going to win. Maybe I'll use my special this time," Mikan said as she tossed the ball then hit it simply. Horio managed to return it by smashing it somehow but this is where the game ends.

As the ball almost touched the ground, Mikan absorbed Horio's strength making the ball end up behind her and used Higuma Otoshi to return the ball back at a dumbfounded Horio.

Mikan smirked then somehow disappeared when it was replaced with a huge grin.

"Good game, Horio-kun!" Mikan smiled as she went closer to the net ignoring all the stares she got when she used one of Fuji's counter attacks.

"I-is that Fuji's Higuma Otoshi?" Kikumaru, Shiba, Inoue, Tomoka, Skuana, Katsuo and Kachiro both shouted making Mikan's head snap to their directin. Inui and Echizen were smiling.

_'Oh so now I see, It is true...' Inui thought fixing the position of his glasses._

_'They still haven't noticed, huh?' _Mikan thought smiling to herself. _'Maybe it's better to let them notice for a bit'_

'_Interesting…'_ Ryoma thought heading out of the court.

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" Mikan asked them when she heard her brother's name.

"What's with all the commotion Inui, Eiji?" Tezuka said leading the other regulars including Fuji to the courts to practice.

"That girl… she looks familiar," Fuji butted in momentarily. He showed his sharp eyes to show the others that he's serious.

"Ano… Fuji that girl just did one of your counter attacks perfectly!" Kikumaru shouted at his face.

'_Can it be? No she isn't allowed to go outside. It can't be…'_ Fuji thought but who could have possibly perfected one of his counter attacks.

Mikan exited the court then went beside Tomoka and Sakuno. While walking, Shiba asked Mikan a lot of questions and Inoue was trying to stop her. Being an honest girl, Mikan answered them all without hesitation but quickly stopped as she saw his brother 20 meters away from her.

"You! Where have you been during morning practice?" Mikan shouted embarrassing herself. Quickly realizing that Fuji didn't figure it out yet she hid her blush with her towel.

"You know her Fuji?" Tezuka asked facing him,

"I don't really know," He answered as he kept his eyes on the girl. Her eyes can't be seen because of her sun visor.

"That girl is amazing!" Tomoka, Horio, Shiba Katsuo and Kachiro said at the same time as they ran towards the regulars leaving Mikan on the same spot she embarrassed herself.

"I heard she's just new but she's awesome!" Shiba exclaimed scanning the pictures she took.

"Ano… Shiba-san may I have a look?" Fuji pointed at the camera she was holding.

"Err… Sure?" Shiba quickly handed Fuji the camera and taught him how to operate it. Fuji scanned it two times before he realized who it was.

'_That racket, I know that's mine. I gave it to her…' _Fuji thought as he dropped his things slowly then calmly walked towards the girl.

"Oi, Fuji!" The other regulars shouted.

"Excuse me but may I see the racket you're holding?" Fuji asked as Mikan gripped her racket tightly. She fixed her visor then smiled.

"Only if you let me play with you for a round," Mikan said unknowingly to Fuji. Fuji as usual smiled then nodded in agreement. Mikan handed him a racket then both were in their positions, Oishi as their referee.

"You serve first," Mikan threw him the ball as he nodded. Fuji created a cut serve, spinning the ball in his hands then smashed it with his racket. Mikan chased after the ball simply returning it with enough effort.

"Hey, no fair you started with that!" Mikan shouted as she waited for Fuji to return the ball.

"But now I've always wanted to play with you, because I've mastered it…"She became serious in an instant.

"Hakugei!" Mikan hit the ball simply but as it almost hit the net, it hopped almost hitting Fuji directly in the face. The ball continued and it looks like to them hat it was going to be out but Mikan smiled as the ball swiftly returned back into her hands.

"And it looks like I'll be able to play more with you, Onii-chan!" Mikan removed her sun visor revealing her cute angelic face. Fuji then walked towards her, kneeled down and instantly embracing her in a soft hug like a big brother should have.

"I knew you could do it, Mikan-chan!" Fuji smiled as he patted his sister's hair. Mikan smiled then looked at the others.

"I guess they're still dumbfounded from what I did. Darn!" Mikan said as she crossed her arms above her chest.

"NNAAANNII? YOU'RE SIBLINGS?" The regulars shouted except for Tezuka and Inui.

"Hai! I can't believe it! You didn't notice? I said my name earlier to Sakuno-chan and Tomo-chan. My name is Mikan Fuji, 13 years old, Fuji Syusuke's little sister!" Mikan grinned as she held on to her brother's hand. Fuji just smiled too nodding at what Mikan said.

"But Fuji-san, I thought you'd go easy on me?" Horio exclaimed as he pointed his finger at Mikan.

"I just like to see people suffer more," Mikan explained as she grinned.

"She's a… a complete duplicate of Fuji!" Kikumaru and Momoshiro said backing up a bit.

"Who? Are you talking to me or her?" Mikan and Fuji both said at the same time. Kikumaru and Momo backed up more.

"I told you so Onii-chan!" Mikan teased her big brother, as she realized that they were talking about her.

"I guess I'm wrong," Then he started giggling a little. Enjoying the moment with his sister,

"Oh, and you owe me some moves later. It was because of you I got lost and had to meet that jerk!" Mikan pointed at Ryoma who was standing beside Tezuka.

"What about, Echizen?" Fuji asked confused,

"You tell me! He's a complete jerk!" At that Fuji laughed with the others as Echizen tried to hide his blushing face with his cap.

* * *

**Well, I guess this is kinda fun to write. I love it when Fuji appears! It just gives me more ideas! Anyways, Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it all. A new chapter within next week I promise. I am kinda busy with graduation stuff. Oh and if you noticed, Ms. Lacus is from Gundam SEED Destiny. I just couldn't think of a name and there. Thanks to all the reviewers!**

**See yah in the next chappie!**


	3. The Reason

**I'm answering your reviews for now. So yah know right??**

**.. – Honestly I don't really know what's right or wrong. Before I did this, I wasn't sure of Fuji's name. I searched on some fan pages and it was written like this 'Shusuke Fuji' the same goes for Ryoma ('Echizen Ryoma') So what I thought of it was it was written in Western Style. So the protagonist of this series' name will most likely be Ryoma. If so then Fuji's name is Fuji. I don't really get it? If I make a mistake please do correct me and I'll edit it right away! Don't be afraid to correct me though, just don't use some harsh words alright? Oh and please I'll leave a note for everyone alright?**

**(Note: I edited it just in case. So I edited all of the last names of Fuji and Mikan, but I'm still going to call him Fuji 'cause in the anime that's what they most likely to call him. So from today on, this will be kinda complicated.)**

**Vein's Simply Tired – Well I did that on purpose. I have an appropriate reason :D**

**Okay so for now that's it.**

**So let's go chapter 2!**

* * *

**Princess of Tennis Chapter 2: The Reason**

Mikan and Fuji walked towards their home while talking about their alices. The practice was over after Mikan again played Fuji in a match as Tezuka and the other regulars watched; Coach Ryuzaki was there too observing the match between the two siblings.

"All the regulars have one but I can't believe that Jerk has one! I mean I can sense it!" Mikan cursed as she tightened the grip on her bag.

"He has one? What kind?" Fuji asked as he looked at his sister with a slightly open mouth.

"Ice! And it has to be that kind of alice! But it suits his attitude though," Mikan crossed her arms as Fuji laughed softly at his sister. After that silence was present. Mikan thought about her day at school and all she did. Her eye's widened as she remembered something she could never forget.

"Ne, Onii-chan do you know Sakuno-chan's number at home?" Mikan said as she slightly panicked.

"Sorry, Mikan-chan but I only know one of your classmates' number," Fuji replied softly.

"Oh and I have a guess for that, darn!" Mikan cursed as she sighed. Fuji glanced at her little sister before he smiled then asked why she needed Sakuno's number.

"Yes it's Echizen's. Why would you need one of your classmates number?" Fuji laughed when he saw Mikan slightly blushing.

"Err…Ano…" Mikan panicked and couldn't say the right words. It was the first time she was going to say this but she prepared herself and sighed as she looked away from her big brother.

"I…I forgot to write my homework!" She exclaimed. She heard Fuji giggle after that.

"Perfect timing, let's go visit Echizen then," Fuji said as he abruptly stopped at a huge dojo. Mikan looked up at the place in front of him. His brother smiled as he offered to ring the doorbell. The doorbell rang as someone spoke immediately. Fuji pressed a white button then spoke.

"We came here to see Echizen Ryoma, I'm one of his friends." Mikan looked at his big brother then shook her head.

"Well, come in then. I'll get him right away," The other line replied.

"Arigatou," He said before leading Mikan to the front porch of Ryoma's home.

**Meanwhile…**

"Oi, brat! Someone is here to see you!" Nanjiro shouted over the stairs as Ryoma descended upon it.

"Nani? A guest?" Ryoma asked to no one in particular as he walked up to the front door to find Mikan playing with Karupin. Fuji kneled beside Mikan then began patting Karupin's head.

"Fuji-senpai? And…?" Ryoma said not bothering to say the name of Mikan. Mikan waved then pouted childishly as she stood up then let Karupin jump into Ryoma's arms.

"I have a name you know, and its Mikan!" Mikan said frowning.

"Excuse us Echizen, but Mikan-chan here has something to ask you," Fuji lightly pushed Mikan forward as she blushed red.

"Err…Ano Ryoma-kun, may I have the page of our homework?" Mikan scratched the back of her neck as she fakely laughed. Ryoma sweat dropped as Fuji smiled.

"I really can't see why you're a duplicate of Fuji-senpai, only in Tennis." Ryoma said as he faced his back over them.

"I'm used to home schooling! Jerk!" Mikan muttered out loud as Ryoma waved his hand signaling them to follow him up to his room.

"Come on, follow me" Ryoma said as he led them upstairs. Mikan and Fuji followed behind silently. Ryoma stopped as he passed the 1st door to the left. He opened the door then went inside.

"Nani?" Mikan confusedly said to no one. Fuji and Ryoma glanced at her with a questioning look.

"I didn't expect your room isn't like the other guys, you know messy, clothes all over the floor…" Mikan explained as Fuji once again giggled softly. Ryoma gave her a confused look.

"Don't worry she's just not used to it. Yumiko-neesan always tells her that all boys are disorganized." Fuji cleared as Ryoma took out his textbook from his bag.

"Page 124 and don't copy my answers," A vein popped out of Mikan's head as Ryoma went outside.

"Don't worry I won't," Mikan took out her notebook then started scribbling down on a page.

"Ano…Fuji-senpai, may I--?" Ryoma's sentence was cut off when Fuji revealed his sharp eyes. Fuji glanced at Mikan then at Ryoma signaling him to finish what he was saying outside. Ryoma nodded, stood up then waited for Fuji to tell Mikan that they were going outside. He watched as Mikan nodded then Fuji smiled. Ryoma frowned as Fuji made his way to the door. There was silence until they got into the backyard of the dojo. Ryoma once again asked but a different question.

"So, what did she mean that she was home schooled?" Ryoma asked calmly. Fuji frowned a bit then sighed.

"I'll tell you if you don't tell it to anyone, I'll trust you with this Echizen." Fuji looked at him. Ryoma nodded then closed his eyes waiting for an answer.

"The thing is Echizen, we already know what you're hiding," Fuji said under his usual calm face.

"Nani? What're you talking about, Fuji-Senpai?" Ryoma's eyes widened a bit but he didn't show any signs that he was panicked.

"You don't have to hide it Echizen, You know what I'm talking about." Fuji created a ball of wind in his hands as he stared at Ryoma.

"It can't be… You're an alice? And Mikan is also an…" Ryoma shook his head as Fuji nodded slowly.

"You have Ice don't you?"

"But how'd you know?"

"Mikan-chan has almost all kinds of alices in the world," Fuji explained,

"And her alice has something to do with you not letting her go outside and the home schooling?" Ryoma asked

"Yeah, you know the school Gakuen Alice don't you, since you're an alice?" Fuji looked up at the sky to see stars appearing. Ryoma nodded at his question.

"That school is the reason why I keep her from the outside, it's too risky and dangerous. If they found out that Mikan has the S.E.C alice she'll be taken away leaving us. If they found out my alice, as well as yours we might also be taken away. That's why," Fuji explained to Ryoma's confused face.

"I've never heard that they're going to do that when they found out my alice," Ryoma said as he put his hands behind his head in a relaxing manner.

"Why?" Ryoma asked once again,

"You don't know much do you, Echizen?" Fuji chuckled for a bit then once again became serious. He revealed his blue sharp eyes that don't usually appear.

"You see Echizen, once you're an alice and you get into their territory, you will not be able to see the outside world anymore. That school arranges every students' alice by it's type, strength and ability. They have 5 types actually. Latent Type which is the most common of them all, Somatic Type are alices that have something to do with Physical things, Technical Type which is either related to technology or research, Special Ability are alices that are somewhat rare and lastly the Dangerous Ability are those alices that could kill or harm other people. If we ever get caught we'll belong to Dangerous Ability, Mikan-chan, you and me and with that we could kill ourselves." Fuji frowned at this.

"And why is that?" Ryoma's face went looking on the opposite direction.

"Dangerous Ability students are roughly abused with training and missions. Missions that involve guns, swords and any explosive you can think of. When I mean training not like just any normal training we do on Tennis but the trainer is actually so harsh that even on that you can be sent into hospitals," Fuji tightened his fists then glanced at Ryoma's frowning face.

"You seem to know a lot Fuji-senpai," Ryoma said as he stood up.

"I did a research on Gakuen Alice when I was younger," Fuji smiled returning back to his usually calm and smiling self.

"Onii-chan! Where are you?" Mikan shouted softly as she ran around trying to look for her brother.

"Geez, Where'd he ran off too now?" Mikan sighed as she went outside the backyard immediately spotting Ryoma and Fuji laughing. Mikan smiled then pretended to be annoyed as she plastered a pout on her face and put her hands on her waist.

"Onii-chan! Where were you? I've been done 20 minutes ago! Geez," Mikan fakely shouted as her brother ran toward her followed by Ryoma.

"Gomen, Mikan-chan! Well I guess it's time for us to go Echizen, Arigatou for helping my sister," Fuji smiled as Mikan did the same. Ryoma blushed light pink then nodded. He led them to the gate then waved goodbye.

"Oh yeah! Ryoma-kun I forgot your reward! Here…" Mikan said as she kissed Ryoma's cheek making him blush deep red. Fuji laughed at Ryoma's reaction then stopped when he saw Ryoma's red frowning face.

"Okay, enough staring at each other! Oh and Onii-chan don't kill him alright I did that on purpose." Mikan winked at her brothers frowning face.

"Well, let's go bro, Ja Ryoma-kun!" Mikan said as she walked followed by Fuji. Ryoma watched as Fuji slowly walked then his eyes widened when he abruptly stopped then said something,

"Oh and Echizen, can you do me a favor from now on? Please help me protect Mikan since you all know about this stuff. Ja!" Fuji muttered while catching up with his sister. Ryoma smiled then went back inside being welcomed by an energetic Nanjiro.

"Ahhh, Ryoma is finally crushing on a cute girl!" Nanjiro teased as he playfully strangled Ryoma from behind. Ryoma blushed deep red again.

"You're laughing too much," Ryoma pointed while he was trying to get out of his fathers' grip.

"Just admit it gaki! Admit you love her already!" Nanjiro once again teased making Ryoma blush more.

"I do not love her!" Ryoma exclaimed at his fathers laughing face.

'_A long night is coming up…'_ Ryoma thought as he childishly bit his fathers hand to get out of his grip. He dashed up the stairs then slammed the door of his room leaving Nanjiro clutching his hand screaming in pain.

* * *

The bright rays of the sun shone directly into Mikan's bed. It was Tuesday and still Mikan is preparing for her second day. While gathering her things, she heard a light knock on her door.

"Mikan-chan, Syusuke is waiting for you down stairs. You don't want to be late again do you?" Yumiko said as she went down headed for the kitchen.

"Coming!" Mikan ran towards her big brother. She held both of her tennis bag and school bag in her arms. Fuji smiled at her sister as she waved good bye at Yumiko.

"Oh Syusuke, Mikan do you want me to drive you there?" Yumiko asked while she almost closed the door.

"That'll be great nee-chan but we'll walk for now, I also need to familiarize the surroundings since I'm totally new to the outside," Mikan said as she clutched her brothers' arm. Fuji smiled then nodded in agreement as Yumiko nodded then smiled back.

"Okay, but be careful you two!" Yumiko waved as she saw two of her siblings disappear.

"Onii-chan, you told him didn't you?" Mikan asked her brother. She looked down frowning. Fuji just smiled as always and told her the truth.

"Yeah, how'd you know Mikan-chan?" Fuji asked her.

"Alice…" Mikan replied but she panicked when someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice what Alice?" Kikumaru asked from behind her. Mikan took a step back surprised while Fuji just stared with his mouth slightly open.

"Er… Alice is a person not something else!" Mikan said panicked she sighed heavily as she read Kikumaru's mind saying that he believes it.

'_That was close! I must not let him know that nii-chan and I are an alice because he's an alice like us, if he knows then…' _Mikan's thoughts were disturbed when Fuji spoke.

"I'll see you later at club practice Mikan-chan!" Fuji said as Kikumaru followed him towards the tennis courts.

'_We're here already?' _Mikan thought watching her brother disappear from the corner.

"I guess we are" Mikan muttered to herself as she sighed heading towards her classroom.

"Ohayo!" Mikan said as she entered her classroom.

"Mikan-chan! Why didn't you say you were Fuji-senpai's little sister!" Tomoka demanded an answer as she shouted it in front of Mikan.

"Gomen…gomen but not so loud! I don't want them to find out," Mikan said as she glanced at her classmates. They were all staring at her.

"Hmph! Fine!" Tomoka sat down which is a very unusual habit of her.

"Ah, Ohayo Ryoma-kun!" Mikan smiled s she sat down beside him. Ryoma slightly blushed then replied,

"Ohayo," He said.

After that the teacher arrived and the class began until it was time for club activity.

"Ne, Mikan-chan you have not yet joined any club have you?" Sakuno said shyly as Mikan nodded in response then replied,

"Yeah, but I'll be joining the girls' tennis club. I've always wanted to join a club!" Mikan said cheerily as she ran off with Sakuno to the girls' tennis club.

"So this is it," Mikan stared at the training session of the other girls'. They were swinging their rackets repeatedly.

"Hai! Good thing you got accepted!" Sakuno said as she clutched he racket.

"Oh right! I have to change into my jersey first! I'll see you later Sakuno-chan!" Mikan waved as she went into the girls' dressing room. Mikan changed fast just after 2 minutes she was done with her hair tied into a ponytail. She was wearing her purple jersey that Fuji gave her as a present on Christmas last year, a purple skirt that was from Yumiko and a sun visor that Fuji once again gave as a present on her birthday. She also held her purple tennis racket that again Fuji gave to her when she mastered Tsubame Gaeshi. She wore her Nike shoes that Yumiko and her mother gave to her.

Mikan smiled as she folded her uniform quickly, put it in her bag then went outside. She lightly closed the door then smiled looking down she made the same ruckus as she had with Ryoma yesterday. She again bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going you freak!" Some girl said as her friends tried to help her up. She noticed that it was three juniors. She frowned at this.

"Gomen!" Mikan exclaimed,

"Apology not accepted, freak!" One of the girls' shouted at her face. Mikan's temper rose up.

'_Defend yourself Mikan…you can do it'_ Mikan thought as she became serious.

"Who're you calling a freak?" Mikan pointed at them. She frowned then wiped the dust off her jersey.

"Maybe you're the freak here," Mikan continued as she fixed her hair.

"How dare you!" One of the girls almost slapped her but Mikan shielded her self with her racket. As the girls' hand hit the racket she winced then clutched her hand to her chest.

"Mio! You're going to pay you brat!" Their leader shouted as she pushed Mikan to the ground. Mio, to get revenge kicked the hand where the racket was being held. Mikan winced I pain but didn't scream as their leader slapped her in the face, clutched her collar then lifted Mikan up. Mikan hid her eyes below her bangs.

'_Must control temper or I'll unconsciously defend myself using my alice. I don't want onii-chan to worry so I have t do something!' _Mikan just couldn't think of a way so she just remained calm.

"Freshmen aren't supposed to play tennis yet, you kiddo's are assigned to sway your rackets over and over again. So don't you dare raise your voice at us! This is what you get for doing that!" Mikan saw that the leader was clenching fist, she closed her eyes getting ready for the pain to come.

**Meanwhile…**

Fuji, Tezuka, Ryoma, Kikumaru nd the other regulars were walking towards the girls' tennis club with a necessary reason. They were all laughing together but when Ryoma asked something.

"Tell me why again why are we going to the girls' tennis club?" Ryoma asked as he put his hands inside his pockets.

" Apparently, Coach Ryuzaki asked us to have matches with them as part of their training," Inui explained

"Yosh! I'll have a match against Fuji-senpai's little sister!" Momo said with full energy.

"Bu--!" Kawamura's sentence was cut off when all the regulars heard someone shouting.

"_Freshmen aren't supposed to play tennis yet, you kiddo's are assigned to sway your rackets over and over again. So don't you dare raise your voice at us!"_ They heard some of the girls' shout.

"Someone's in trouble! come on," Oishi and the others ran towards the direction of the voice then stopped when he saw a group of girls bullying someone wearing a familiar sun visor.

Fuji being the one who is very observant, saw a very familiar purple racket. He revealed his blue eyes then. His eyes widened a bit when he saw the initials on the handle. It was 'M'. Fuji dropped his tennis bag as he slowly saw one of the girls clenching her fist. Fuji slowly stomped over the girls' direction then just before the girls' fist hit Mikan, he grabbed it then he slowly strengthened his grip for a payback.

"I'm sorry but if you dare hurt my sister again, you'll have to suffer more than this. And I don't care even if you are girls," Fuji said harshly, his eyes staring directly into the eyes of the leader. The three girls gulped as Fuji released his grip.

"Fuji-senpai! B-but she started it!" The three girls said as Fuji touched Mikan's cheek. He saw her wince then he frowned.

"I don't really care who started it as long as you don't hurt her but if you do it is vey clear that you are the one who started it since I've been with my sister for as long as I can remember," Fuji smiled as he helped Mikan stand up and remove the dirt from her clothes. Mikan smiled then hugged her brother tightly.

"Thanks Onii-chan! I would've lost my temper and use it again," She mumbled as Fuji embraced her back.

"Anytime, Mikan-chan" He said between the hugs.

* * *

"It's just like Fuji," Oishi suddenly said as he watched the three girls run away.

"What do you mean Oishi-senpai?" Momo asked,

"When someone like Mikan-chan gets bullied or hurt by someone, Fuji automatically reacts and becomes serious in an instant. When it comes to this things Fuji will unconsciously defend her." Oishi explained as he saw the two hug each other.

"Really?" Kawamura asked not in his usual super-energetic mood.

"Here Kawamura-senpai!" Ryoma threw a racket at Kawamura as he expertly caught it.

"The temperature is BURNING from those two! BURNING!!" Kawamura shouted pointing his racket at a laughing Fuji and Mikan.

"Ochibi! You did it again!" Kikumaru said as he pouted childishly,

"Does Kawamura-senpai have multiple personalities?" They heard a sweat dropping Mikan said. Fuji smiled as Inui answered her question.

"You could say that," Inui said as he looked at an over energetic Kawamura.

"Alright, come on we have some work to do," Tezuka continued to walk as his team members followed closely behind laughing. They walked a short distance as they explained it to the captain of the club.

"Ah I see, so you are to train these girls by having a match with them? I'll approve of it since it would be a great help but are you okay with it?" The captain of the girls' tennis club asked.

"Yes, since we've been asked to do it. But before that, we have to find out who the best players are so firstly I believe they will all have a match against each other and as they advance and reach the top, that is the time we will only participate. So I believe every tennis court must have at least one player that will reach the top." Inui explained while scribbling some notes on his notebooks. Tezuka and the other regulars nodded in agreement.

"Eh? I'm participating too?" Mikan asked confused,

"You are part of this club aren't you?" Ryoma said his hands inside his pocket.

"Well, I know that…" Mikan gripped her racket tighter then went to play.

"Ne, Fuji…I guess there is no doubt that you're gonna be in Mikan's block." Kikumaru glanced over at the tennis court where Mikan is. She was now playing with the other freshmen, quite easily.

"I hope so," Fuji said as he glanced at Mikan. Mikan won was already on her fourth game beating every game with straight points. She was challenging a Junior now which couldn't stand Mikan's attacks.

"I'll watch over at Mikan's," Fuji continued as he walked over to Mikan's court.

"Aren't you the one who pushed me down earlier?" Mikan said softly as she returned the ball that her opponent hit.

"You're even weaker in tennis than I thought!" The girl shouted back. The game was at its fourth match, Mikan's opponent leading.

"Match won by Kazuki Mio! 5 games to 1!" The referee shouted as Mikan smirked evilly.

"Time for a comeback!" Mikan exclaimed as she used Fuji's disappearing serve.

"Don't underhand serve me!" Mio shouted as Mikan once again grinned evilly.

"That serve is going to disappear," Mikan mumbled as she used it over and over again.

"5 games to 2!"

"5 games to 3!"

"5 games to 4!"

"5 games to 5!"

"Game and match won by Fuji Mikan!" Mikan smiled then went over to the net stretching out her hand for a handshake. Mio shook it anyway as she was sweating so heavily.

"Great! Now- I'---!!" Mikan's sentence was cut off when she heard thunder and lightning in the sky.

"Oh no! My efforts are totally useless!" Mikan sighed as she went outside the court heading towards her brother.

"What a waste! Its like I didn't even get a warm-up from all those matches!" Mikan complained at Fuji as they headed home.

"We'll have a match at home so it can satisfy your need of exercise. But I guess we'll have to wait until the weather stops." Fuji said at a deep-in-thought Mikan.

'_Yosh! I get to have a match with Nii-chan! But I wonder if I should change the weather? Hmmm… Maybe I will but wouldn't that be suspicious? And if that happens the guys from that school might track me down! What now?' _

"Ne Onii-chan, do you think I should…??" Mikan panicked. When she turned around Fuji was no where to be seen.

"EHHHH??!!" Mikan shouted,

* * *

**Yes! I' m done. Now since I have nothing to write in here, how about a character profile?**

**Name: Mikan Fuji**

**Age: 13**

**Birthday: January 1, 20XX**

**Siblings: Syusuke Fuji, Yumiko Fuji**

**Alice: Steal, Copy, Erase and Nullification**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Favorite Hairstyle: Ponytail/Her hair down**

**Tennis Racket: Prince**

**Favorite Tennis Move that she took from her brother: Higuma Otoshi/Disappearing Serve**

**All Tennis Moves that she already learned: Fuji's counter attacks/Knuckle Serve/Disappearing serve/Twist Serve/ One-footed Split Step**

**Note: The true Mikan with the pigtails/hazel orbs will appear in the near future of the story. Maybe in the next chapter**

**Rate and Review?? :)))))**


	4. The two worlds

**Okay since many of you are confused here is a little explanation on the names. For now the 'tensai' or 'genius' of Seigaku will be called Fuji for the whole story because it's kinda weird calling him Syusuke. Mikan Fuji is the real name of Mikan here but it will soon become Mikan Sakura at this chapter. Natsume will appear at this chapter also cause I noticed that many of you guys can't wait. **

**Tnx for all the reviews. Oh and yeah Mikan is kinda OC in the earlier chapters. She seems calm and kinda silent at some times but the real Mikan is present at this chapter :D Ryoma too seems kinda cheerful? But I made it that way.

* * *

****Princess of Tennis Chapter 3: The two worlds**

"EEEHHH??!!" Mikan shouted as she ran and ran desperate to find her brother. It was almost night time and she was sweating heavily from all the running. She tried to call her brother but it seems his phone was turned off.

'_I'm thirsty,'_ She thought as the cold wind brushed through her arms. Mikan took out her jacket from her tennis bag then immediately put it on.

'_I swear, I'm unlucky today!' _She cursed as she passed a restaurant. Mikan stopped when she heard noises coming from behind her. The sound of screeching tires. The sound stopped when it was replaced by the sound of car doors closing. She turned around to find men wearing a tuxedo.

"Is this the girl, sir?" One of the men asked to the only man not wearing a tuxedo.

'_Ehh?' _Mikan panicked as two of the men grabbed each of her arm then forcefully dragged her to the car.

'_What should I do? Who are these people?' _Mikan thought as she tried hard to struggle. One of the mean took her school bag and tennis bag away then dumped it in the car trunk.

"Let go!" Mikan shouted for help. She looked around trying to find at least one person that could help her, when she spotted a familiar third year that was running around trying to find something, or someone.

"Let go!" Mikan once again shouted but with more volume. Lucky for her Fuji heard her voice then he ran towards her.

"Mikan your alice!" Fuji shouted as he used his to create blades made out of wind, he threw them over the cars' tires to prevent it from driving fast in case they got Mikan.

"Oh no you don't! Sleep you little gaki!" One of the men used his sleeping alice against Mikan and worked.

"Let her go!" Fuji shouted over to them as he created a mini tornado.

"Sorry, but you failed they already left a little while ago when you said those words!" Then the illusion of Mikan and the mysterious man disappeared.

"Mikan…" Fuji said almost falling down on his knees. He took out his phone then dialed Ryoma's number.

"Echizen, tell the others that I won't be back until I find her," Fuji said depressed, his seriousness were obvious and visible in his sharp blue eyes.

"_Nani? Why?" _Echizen on the other line was frowning.

"They have her, I changed my mind, I'll tell them personally and make up an excuse," He hung up then headed back home.

* * *

"Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma whispered as he stared at the white wall above him. It's been 2 hours since Ryoma got the phone call and still he couldn't stop thinking about what will happen to Mikan.

**The next day…**

Fuji was alone walking in the streets headed for Seishun Gakuen. He wasn't quite himself today because keeps getting flashbacks and weird hallucinations when he's trying to think.

"Fuji!" Kikumaru butted in, Fuji nsapped back from reality.

"Where's Mikan-chan?" Kikumaru asked as Fuji revealed his eyes once more. Eiji was confused since Fuji didn't reply.

"I'll tell you later together with the others at morning practice. It's time for all of you to know the truth," Fuji said as he returned back to his old smiling self. But depression was always present whenever Kikumaru looked at him.

"Huh?" Kikumaru said as he stopped then watched Fuji proceed to the tennis courts. There, the other regulars including Ryoma stood having practice matches as usual.

"There's something I'd like to tell you minna," Fuji said as he watched them stare at him. Tezuka was the first one to get by his side and listen to what he has to say.

"What is it, Fuji-senpai?" Momo asked at his usual face. Before Fuji answered, he became serious once more.

"You all are alices right?" Fuji assured. All of the regulars except Ryoma and Tezuka had their mouths open.

"Tezuka has the Lightning, Echizen has the Ice, Kawamura –Multiple Personality, Eiji you have speed, Momo you have Jump, Kaidoh you have shape shifting, Oishi you have Telekinesis and Inui –Mind Reading. Am I right everyone?" Fuji said, everyone nodded at this.

"But Fuji, how'd you know?" Kikumaru asked pouting,

"It's Mikan you see…" And the story goes on as Fuji told them what happened. In some parts Ryoma was able to speak up.

"Mikan has been taken away by Gakuen Alice yesterday so I can't come to school for a while," Fuji apologized as Tezuka nodded.

"I see so that's what happened," Coach Ryuzaki then butted in,

"Baa-chan? You're an alice?" Momo asked wide-eyed. Coach Ryuzaki nodded then explained what they would do in order o get Mikan back.

"The National's is in one week so I you can't leave now Fuji, It will be broadcasted in some sports channel so if you go there now everything we worked for will be gone," Coach Ryuzaki explained as Fuji nodded in approval.

"After the National's there will be a short break, Maybe about a month then another tournament will be held in a school. So in that one month break you all can do what ever you like. I suggest you go in that time Fuji," Coach Ryuzaki continued,

"I have no choice do I?" Fuji said as the others listened. Coach Ryuzaki nodded then smiled.

"But you're not going alone," She finished off,

"All of you will work as a team and bring back Mikan, that's the way Seigaku plays right?" She then walked away leaving the regulars staring at each other,

**Meanwhile…**

**MIKAN'S POV**

I slowly opened my eyes being greeted by the rays of the sun coming from the open window beside me. I blinked then rubbed my eyes to clear the fog.

"Hi there!" I stared at the blonde man in front of me. He was smiling widely like he just saw something in me. Panicking, I positioned myself in a sitting posture then looked round me. Everything was white.

"Where am I?" I mumbled as I rubbed my cheek.

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice, young lady. What's your name?" The man in blonde who is wearing a pink shirt said.

"Mikan," I muttered sleepily. I yawned then regained my energy then my eyes widened.

"What!??" I shouted. The man who had blonde hair stared at me in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" He said once again taking a seat on the near by couch.

"G-Gakuen A-A-Alice??" I stuttered shakily,

"What's wrong Mikan-chan?" He asked very weirdly. Oh brother where are you?

"Betsuni…" I replied looking over at him.

"Anyways what's your last name Mikan-chan?" He asked,

'_I mustn't let them know that I have siblings, they'll take brother away also. The Nationals are near so I must keep it a secret,' _I thought as I thought of a random name when I spotted a Sakura Tree.

"Sakura, Mikan Sakura," I mumbled. I glanced over at his somewhat homosexual face?

"What's your name?" I asked,

"Narumi Anjo, I'm a teacher here at Gakuen Alice. I just heard that you've been personally brought here by the headmaster and they requested me to watch over you," Narumi said cheerily as he smiled.

'_Freaky,' _I thought as I thought about some things for a while.

"Ne Narumi-sensei can I at least bid one last good bye to my senpai back at home? They forcefully brought me here so I didn't even get to say goodbye." I said faking an emotion. He glanced at me then sighed.

"Sorry Mikan-chan, we are not allowed to give a communication device to students so we took out your phone from your bag."

'_Well, that was worthless,'_

"I see you play tennis?" Narumi took out the Purple Racket that Nii-chan gave me and examined it for a while.

"Sugoi! Can I see Mikan-chan play?!" He said as he suddenly became cheerful and bouncy in front of me. I sweat dropped then held my hand out, waiting for him to hand it over.

"Fine, but get me out of here first! I'm not injured or anything," He gave me back my racket then grinned widely. He went over to the door then opened it. Before he left, he pointed at the neatly folded clothes on the edge of the bed.

"You can go if you change your clothes," He mumbled smiling as he closed the door. I grabbed the clothes then examined them.

"Yuck! What bad taste!" I left the clothes there then used my change alice to change my clothes. I now wore a shirt with a hood, a pair of lightly faded blue jeans and an abstract decorated sneakers instead of the hospital gown. I grabbed my tennis bag then plastered a confused face.

"Where did my other bag go?" I mumbled quietly as I sighed heading for the door. Outside, stood Narumi still smiling freakishly like a weirdo.

"Ano…Narumi-sensei?" I asked he glanced over with sparkling eyes that a kid would have if he saw a pretty balloon. He suddenly _hugged _me like a doll. I choked for air then he let go when he noticed it.

"Gomen, gomen! I don't really know what happened to your bag, but I'm so happy you called me sensei!" He twirled around like ballerina.

"Anyways! I'll show you the way out then you can go exploring the campus on your own. The headmaster just said you would be enrolled here as a new student! Isn't that great?!!" He jumped up and down as I averted my gaze from him. It wasn't really much of a surprise since they do that to any kind of person that has an alice. So to avoid Narumi getting depressed, I put on a hue smile then jumped up and down with him. No offense, but this is kind of fun.

"Really?!" I shrieked in joy, not really. He nodded then led me outside.

Over the past two hours, Narumi and I walked all the places that can be visited in the school. It wasn't that bad, they got a huge gymnasium, a humongous campus and an awesome garden. But the most part, Narumi told me that they had a Tennis club here but it was mixed boys and girls and I can't believe they have like 10 Tennis courts! On the way we passed a few students who're girls. They seem to be nice when they smiled at me then walked away. After that, I wasn't even sweating because of the training from tennis and it was a good exercise for the day. Narumi walked off when another teacher called for his presence at the office.

I was alone now but the good thing is that I memorized the whole campus except for the inside though. I slowly walked towards the tennis courts that Narumi showed me earlier. At the east side, there were two cottages, changing rooms I think. No one was present from any of the courts though so I changed my outfit into my jersey, grabbed my purple racket then went into the girls changing room. I grabbed a basket full of tennis balls then placed brought them in a random court. I positioned myself staring at the empty side of the court in front of me. I sighed this doesn't seem to be working.

"It's boring without nii-chan," I mumbled as I made my way to the bench and sat down staring at the sky.

"Mikan-chan!!" I heard someone shouting my name. I looked over at the direction then saw Narumi waving his hand. Being a lazy girl I am today, I teleported myself 2 meters away from him since he was an alice also.

"The headmaster asked me to personally show you your new room," Narumi said s I grabbed put my racket back into the tennis bag then used my change alice to change my clothes to what it was earlier.

I nodded as he led the way skipping towards the girls' dorms. I followed him inside as we passed other students.

"Tadda!!," Narumi opened a door then turned on all the lights. It was huge and very pinkish room. Blu chandeliers hung from the ceiling just by the center. There was a huge plasma screen T.V in front of the bed, a kitchen with all the supplies and ingredients you need for cooking, a huge bathroom, about ¼ of the size of this room is the already stacked with uniforms and personal needs, and a mini library just by the corner.

"I'll leave you to rest here for the day. Tomorrow is your first day of school so on the desk there…" Narumi pointed at it as I moved my head towards the direction, "Is your schedule and text books for tomorrow. Oh and there is also your star pins, you can do whatever you want with those. Okay, now after you finish dressing up tomorrow, go to the 3rd floor, 5th room to the right. Well, now Ja!" I watched as he demonstrated how to and where to put the pins he also roamed around the room while he spoke. I watched as he left skipping.

I went over to the desk then grabbed my new schedule. I glanced at it before sighing. I put down my tennis bag beside the table then sat down on the chair.

'_Club activities everyday sounds nice but I can't believe after that we have to go to our ability classes!' _I thought as I took out my wallet then checked it if anything was missing. I sighed in relief when I saw the picture of me and nii-chan was still there but became confused when all my money was replaced by a different currency.

'_Rabbits? Weird name,' _ I thought as I lied down on the king sized bed. It was comfy and made me sleep in an instant.

**Meanwhile…**

**NORMAL POV**

Fuji stared at the empty tennis courts as he thought of the things that happened. He was having hallucinations again, seeing Mikan everywhere and anywhere.

"I'll bring you back Mikan just wait. We'll be coming over at two weeks, please wait." Fuji mumbled as he stood up and left the park.

**The next day…**

Mikan yawned widely as she stretched her hands. She blinked a few times before she got used to the sunlight. She reached for her clock as she read what time it is. It was already 7:00 and class doesn't start until 8:30. Slowly pulling the covers off her body, she glanced around the room to find her towel. She climbed down her bed then grabbed her towel from the closet door then softly closed the door into the bathroom.

In a total time of 30 minutes, she was done with bathing, slipping her uniform on and eating breakfast. She put a star pin Narumi said was to put on the cuff.

'_He said to do whatever I want with it anyway. I never did like putting on so much stuff around my shirt. Anyways, it doesn't change my star rank, I'm still a special star with this size of a room.' _Mikan thought as she glanced at herself in the human-size mirror.

'_Something is missing…' _Mikan thought while grabbing two bands and then created a new hairstyle that would suit her 'new' attitude which is cheery and bubbly.

"I shouldn't have done that in front of him and now I'm going to school with pig tails. Oh and I forgot something," She mumbled as she smiled widely then used her create alice to create hazel colored contacts to cover her blue eyes.

"Perfect!" Mikan said spinning around then glancing at the clock.

8:00 AM – It read

"I'm going to be late!" Mikan shrieked as she grabbed her new school bag then left her tennis bag purposely at the edge of her bed. She turned off the lights then dashed out of the room heading to the third floor of the Middle School division of the campus. She got stares as she ran towards the 5th room to the right and she got there 5 minutes early. Panting, she saw Narumi has a confused face.

"Eh?! What happened to the stars of the new student? And I thought your eyes was blu--?" Narumi stopped when Mikan put a finger on Narumi's lips to stop him from revealing her secret.

"But I thought you said to do whatever I want with my stars? It doesn't change my original star rank right? I mean I'm wearing contacts and I don't like putting too much bling," Mikan said with puppy dog eyes that she copied from Kikumaru.

'_Kikumaru-senpai' _Mikan sighed as she saw Kikumaru's face appear in her head. Narumi just smiled at her explanation then once again asked a question.

"You know if you don't want to be worshipped, you have to have a simple alice for them to believe that you are a single star. When I say a simple alice, like nullification?" Narumi suggested as Mikan nodded then agreed with the suggestion.

"I'm going in now! Wait for my signal alright?" Narumi twirled into the classroom as it became silent. It's like the first day at Seishun Gakuen but no one was there who knows her.

"And now please welcome our new student!" Narumi chirped as he made way for Mikan to come in. Mikan was nervous but tried her best to plaster a huge smile on her face like she was excited.

"Ohayo minna! My name is Mikan Sakura, single star. Please take care of me!" Mikan said loudly for everyone to hear. There was silence for a bit when one student at the top left corner raised her hand.

'_Now let's see what kind of people are they here,' _Mikan thought as she pointed at the girl.

"Yes?" Mikan asked her as the girl stood up.

"What kind of alice do you have?" A girl with green hair said arrogantly to Mikan.

"Nullification Alice," Mikan simply answered as the girl sat down then smirked.

"Alright, since Mikan-chan already knows the way around, you can go sit wherever you want and the person sitting beside her will be her designated partner. Oh and you know my rules, free period since there is a new student!" Narumi waltzed out of the room as the students stared at him then stared at her. Mikan gracefully made her way to the nearest vacant seat there is. It was beside a boy with a manga over his face. Mikan rolled her eyes as the same girl from before approached her.

"Who do you think you are to sit beside Natsume-sama?" The girl demanded an answer from Mikan. Mikan ignored the question. Mikan saw that a boy with blonde hair and glasses stood up then went to stand beside her.

"Sumire! She's just new she doesn't know anything about Natsume!" The boy defended her as Mikan sweat dropped at his reaction. Sumire brushed the boys' hands of her shoulders.

"Yeah, whatever Prez, I just want to know why," Sumire exclaimed t the blonde boy. Mikan just stared in confusion.

"Why? It is a vacant seat isn't it?" Mikan shook her head then looked at the sleeping boy beside her.

"Well, there is another vacant seat at the back you low life!" Sumire shouted as Mikan just once again ignored it.

"Don't igno---!!" Sumire was cut off when a sound overlapped her voice.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

'_That sound, it's familiar…' _Mikan thought as she glanced at the one who fired it. The girl was at Mikan's age. She had raven hair and purple eyes.

"Hotaru?!" Mikan shouted waking up Natsume from his deep slumber.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Natsume shouted as he set Mikan's hair on fire. Mikan shrieked as she tried to stop it from spreading all over her hair.

"What's your problem jerk! It's your fault that you're sleeping in class!" Mikan shouted as Natsume just stared flaming with anger.

"Uhhh…Sakura-san," The class representative said tapping her back.

"I suggest you ran away now," Hotaru sat down then continued what she was doing earlier.

"Why would I?" Mikan said turning her back against him. Unknowingly to her, Natsume was forming a fireball in his hands then stopped when he saw Jinno walking into the room.

"Just shut up! " Natsume muttered as he slumped back in his seat. Mikan just stared then rolled her eyes.

'_I made the wrong decision,' _Mikan cursed as she glanced outside not bothering to listen.

"Miss Sakura! Answer question number 5!" Jinno shouted as Mikan just stood up then put up a confused face.

'_Clumsy, Idiotic and cheerful huh?' _Mikan thought as she shook her head then pretended to not know the answer.

"54?" Mikan guessed, not really. The answer was 53 and she knew it from the start.

"I'll forgive you this time but the next time you day dream you will have detention," Mikan sighed as she sat down. She received evil glares as the day goes on. The whole time she was staring out the window waiting for the bell to ring. She waited and waited until it finally came.

_KRIIIIINNNG!!_

The bell rang as the students stood up as chaos began in the classroom once more. Mikan sighed then glanced at Hotaru who was leaving heading for the cafeteria.

"Excuse me, do you want to eat with us?" A girl with pink hair said. She was smiling at Mikan and behind her was the blonde boy from earlier, another boy with sandy brown hair and a blue haired girl.

"Oh and my name is Anna," The girl with pink hair said.

"I'm Yuu but people call me Prez or Iinchou," The blonde boy said.

"Call me Koko!" The boy with sandy brown hair said winking at Mikan.

"Nonoko, I'm Anna's twin," The other girl said.

"Can I?" Mikan asked as her eyes sparkled with delight.

"Sure! I mean we were the one who asked you right? You seem to be nice and don't belong to them," Anna pointed at Sumire as she was leaving with a blonde girl.

"Hai! Let's go to the cafeteria! I'm hungry already!" Koko exclaimed as Mikan grabbed her bag then left smiling.

'_At least there are some people who are nice,' _Mikan thought as she smiled at her newly found friends.

"Over here, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko waved signaling Mikan to come sit with them.

"Sugoi! The food looks awesome!" Mikan grinned then began to eat like the rest of them.

"Oh right, what's next after this?" Mikan asked as she gulped down a glass of water.

"We have Tennis Club," They all said in the same time.

"You can all play tennis?" Mikan asked once again her eyes full of wonder.

They all nodded then smiled.

"You want to join? We could use a few more members," Anna offered,

"Sure! But where do I get a form?" Mikan asked grinning widely.

"Don't worry we'll handle it, just go to the courts after Lunch and you can buy a racket at central town. Ja Ne Mikan-chan! We have to change into our jersey which you should do too," They all said which is weird In some way. Mikan nodded as she went to her room, grabbed her tennis bag then went outside to the courts which is nearly all occupied. She went into the girls' changing rooms then changed into her jersey.

"Oh you must be the new member Anna was talking about!" Someone spoke behind her.

"Uhhh…Hi??" Mikan said unsure of what she was doing. She gripped her racket tighter.

"Oh sorry! My name's Misaki Harada, I'm the Vice-captain of Alice." Misaki said taking Mikan's hand in hers. Mikan just nodded without having any idea what she was talking about.

"You don't understand don't you?" Misaki said as she sighed.

"Sorry," Mikan shook her head as Misaki led her into the courts.

"Come on, sit. Let's watch this match." Misaki said pointing at the person who wore a maroon and black jersey.

"That person is the Captain of our tennis team which is named Alice. He's Tsubasa Andou, a classmate of mine." Misaki explained as she continued on.

"And that boy over there is a 1st year regular, he's an amazing player even though he's that small. He's Natsume Hyuuga. Moreover, our team consists of 9 members including me. We are mixed which is very rare. As I said us three, there are Ruka Nogi, Luna Koizumi, Sumire Shouda, Yuu Tobita, Kokoroyomi Yome and Anna Umenomiya. I wish the the other two girls aren't sluts though cause they are which is a shame. But they are good. We were inspired to create a tennis when we saw an amazing team participate on the nationals last year. I think the name's Seigaku from Seishun Gakuen," Misaki said. Mikan snapped her head up then blinked in surprise.

"That's all I have to say. Now maybe I'll make you run 20 laps with all of us." Misaki said smiling.

"Misaki! 20 laps around the court! All the members of this club now!" Tsubasa shouted as he began running. Misaki nodded then dragged Mikan out of the court to run.

"Run Mikan!" Misaki said laughing as she commanded the other regulars and non-regulars to run 20 laps around. Mikan began to run as she caught up with Tsubasa and Natsume not breaking a sweat.

Mikan smiled she missed these kind of things. She and Fuji running around the backyard as an exercise when she was little. Now here she is at Gakuen Alice, repeating the same path she had when she was little. But it disappointed her though, it's going to take some time before she's going to play.

'_I think I'll fool around and lie to them for a bit, I am clumsy, Idiotic and cheerful, clumsy, idiotic and cheerful," _She repeated that thought until she was done with the laps not even thirsty nor a sweat rolling down her face.

* * *

**Uhmmm okay! Reviews?? Thanks for the reviews that kept me going!**

**yusuki-mazui – Thanks and no it's okay! I know that story somewhere but I kinda didn't finish it. Oh and You're not harassing :D **

**HapiN3ss – He's still there don't worry I'll make sure he appears in every chapter. **

**Please rate and review! *puppy dog eyes* Special Mention to xXSakura TenshiXx for proof reading :D**


	5. From out to in

**And here it is chapter 4! LOL I worked hard on this! xDD

* * *

**

**Princess of Tennis Chapter 4: From out to in**

It has been a week since Mikan was taken away from the care of Fuji. Now, Mikan has been able to get along with others and made friends except for some people. Because of what she did, she wasn't at the Dangerous Ability but in the Special Ability together with Misaki. Everyday she would train with Nonoko and Anna at tennis but didn't take it too seriously. Mostly she took it like she was a rookie but someone is getting suspicious of her. Natsume had his eyes on her more often because of Mikan's stamina and energy. When Tsubasa orders all of the members to run, Mikan was always the one who was catching up with Tsubasa.

For the past few days, Mikan watched every single match that the Alice regulars had. Observing them and finding out their habits. She was successful in the end though but she thought of what she was doing and it reminded her of Inui's data tennis.

It was Thursday and Mikan was walking along side the garden of Gakuen Alice. It was noon and the heat of the sun was very irritating. Spotting a shady Sakura Tree near by, she sat at the highest branch.

"Oi! You're on my spot, idiot!" Natsume shouted from below.

"And why is this your spot again?" Mikan rolled her eyes at him. Every single day she had to deal with Natsume's teasings and not to mention the perverted nickname he gave her about two days ago.

"Because I said so, now move away polka dots!"

"Pervert!" Mikan jumped down from the Sakura Tree then stomped her way to the most common place where Misaki went. The girls' changing room. Mikan was positive that Luna, Sumire and Anna were in there watching some tennis match on the television.

'_Speaking of television, I forgot it's the Nationals today!,' _Mikan thought as she dashed towards the place.

When she entered, sounds from the television were present. Luna, Anna, Sumire and Misaki were staring and watching intently.

"What're you watching??" Mikan asked as she sat down beside Anna.

"The Nationals, I can't believe they're featuring it on T.V!" Anna pointed then continued to watch. Mikan's eyes widened as she heard that. It was very unusual because they only feature it once every 2 years.

"Really?! Who's playing?" Mikan noticed that there were all focused and didn't bother to ask anymore until Luna spoke harshly.

"Look for yourself, idiot! That's why you have eyes!" Luna exclaimed at Mikan's face. At the inside, Mikan was just kidding and saw it was Seigaku and Rikkai Dai playing. It was doubles and Seigaku's Golden Pair was up against Rikkaidai's best pair.

"Misaki! Anna! Coach is calling you!" Someone shouted from the outside as Anna and Misaki cursed as they stomped there way outside leaving Mikan with Luna and Sumire.

"Kyyaaaahhh! Kikumaru-kun!!" Luna and Sumire squealed as the camera zoomed in Kikumaru's face. Mikan sighed as the squealing got louder and louder. Irritated and completely disturbed, Mikan shouted a few words to silence them up.

"Shut up! Someone's trying to watch here!" Mikan exclaimed as she stood up and then pointed at them.

"Don't act that you're actually trying to hide it you idiot! Just admit that you have a crush on him also!" Sumire shouted back as a vein appeared on Mikan's head.

"What if I am trying to hide it? I thought you were a Natsume/Ruka fan?" Mikan said putting her arms beside her waist.

"When it comes to looks but if it comes to tennis skills, it's either Ryoma-kun, Kikumaru-kun, Tezuka-kun or Syusuke-kun!" Luna and Sumire jumped up and down with dreamy eyes. Mikan rolled her eyes and heard a crowd cheering from the T.V

"_Game and Match, Seigaku!" _The referee said as Mikan stood their cursing because she wasn't able to watch the whole game.

"You two are worse than two-timers! And the heck? You're calling them on their first names?" Mikan was absolutely irritated. Luna frowned as Sumire did the same then their slutty personality was revealed.

"Who do you think you are? Their friend or acquaintance? Hah! And why do you care that we call them in their first names? Who are you their mother?" Luna exploded arrogantly.

'_Neither… They are my senpais and one of them is my brother,' _Was the answer in Mikan's mind. But on the outside…

"Let go Luna!" Mikan shouted as Luna grabbed Mikan's collar then lifted her up.

"And who are you to lecture us? Two Alice regulars versus a rookie club member! Dream on, bitch!" And that did it. Sumire shouted these words in front of Mikan's face. Mikan resisted the urge to use a dangerous alice and injure them.

"Why are you so hyper about the nationals anyway? You don't know a single thing about tennis! I bet you couldn't even do an underhand serve!" Luna once again shouted, tightening her grip on Mikan's shirt.

"Oh, I know what to do in this kind of situation," Sumire whispered something on Luna's ear that made Mikan shiver.

"Nice idea! Okay, now how bout a novice, rookie and a bitch like you play a game with me. Alice's top 5 player on the team. Since you're excited about the nationals, come with me." Luna dragged her to an unknown place as Sumire followed closely behind.

"Hey, everybody! Mikan-chan here asked me to teach her a lesson on tennis tomorrow! I'm inviting everybody to watch, okay? It's going to be held at 11:00 AM. I'm hoping all of you would be there! Especially you Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun! I'm teaching this girl how to play. Want to come?" Luna sweetly said as everybody nodded except Natsume and Ruka who just stared. The other boys' were drooling but some were disappointed at Luna's harsh behavior. The cafeteria was silent.

"Hey, Fuji-kun is playing Singles 2!" Someboy shouted as the sound of cheering crown said on T.V. Mikan raised her head for a bit to see her brother on T.V. She secretly smiled and whispered,

"Good luck," Mikan said softly as she saw her brothers' serious face in the screen. Luna led her outside then smirked.

"That's what you get when you mess with us! Good luck tomorrow!" They laughed evilly then left. Mikan smiled then went to her ability class.

**After the Nationals…**

"Yosh! We won!" Momo shouted as he raised his fist.

"But we have some things to do, still." Oishi said trying to calm him down.

"Calm down you idiot!" Kaidoh exclaimed as they started an argument again.

"Eh? Momo and Kaidoh are arguing again!" Kikumaru pointed at the two. They look like they were almost going to kill each other.

"Kaidoh, Momoshiro!" Tezuka said as the two stopped arguing.

"But what are the things we are still going to do?" Kikumaru pouted childishly as Oishi whispered something at him.

"Kawamura-senpai!" Ryoma threw a racket at him as his personality changed by the second his hands touched the racket.

"O'chibi! You did it again!"

"Operation: Bring back Mikan-chan has now started!! BURNING!!" He said while Fuji smiled.

"Arigatou minna-san," Fuji smiled a little once more. Coach Ryuzaki then came closer to them.

"Good luck on that, I'll tell the headmaster right away and make up some excuses. Do your best everyone! Help Fuji on this one," She said as she walked away.

"When are we leaving?" Ryoma asked fixing his cap.

"It depends on you, but I think I'll be going tomorrow. I want to see her as soon as possible," Fuji exclaimed as he explained why.

"Alright! We'll be leaving tomorrow then," Oishi said while glancing at a nodding Tezuka. Fuji smiled then bid goodbye as they all said they were going to pack and prepare for tomorrows venture.

When they got home, Fuji called every single one of them to meet up at the bus station at exactly 7:00 AM. They all agreed as they hung up.

"We'll be there soon," Fuji said as he slept immediately.

* * *

**Friday, 7:00 AM (4 more hours before Mikan's match with Luna)**

"Oi, Echizen! You're early!" Momo shouted across the street. Ryoma just waved then waited for the others to come. Momoshiro smiled widely as he thought of teasing him.

"You want to see her as soon as possible eh?" Momo teased Ryoma with a smirk. Ryoma blushed light pink as he tried to stop him from shouting non sense.

"Echizen's crushing on a girl!" He shouted these words over and over again as he blushed more and more by the second.

"Who's crushing on who?" Fuji said as he smiled evilly. Behind Fuji were Tezuka, Kaidoh, Oishi, Kikumaru, Kawamura and Inui. Momo backed a few steps as he saw Fuji's smile. All of them were wearing their Seigaku jackets.

"Ehh…Nothing!" Momo exclaimed as Fuji's evil smile disappeared. Momo sighed as Ryoma smirked.

"Well, come on let's go," Kikumaru said as he slowly walked.

"Wait, Eiji…" Fuji said as Kikumaru abruptly stopped. By the road, two limousines stopped. They all looked at the two cares in wonder.

"What's this?" They all asked except for Tezuka and Ryoma. Fuji regained seriousness as he answered their question.

"I called them yesterday, It's a faster and easier way." Fuji explained to them as Inui nodded.

"It's 20% faster than riding a bus. So it saves us time and gets us there 30% earlier than usual time. It's 7:20 now and there is a 79.5% chance that we'll arrive there at 11:20 AM." Inui explained,

"English please?" Momo said,

"It's faster," Inui replied as they got in.

Momoshiro, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka and Kikumaru got on the first one and Oishi, Kaidoh, Kawamura and Inui got on the second one. They drove silently as they clutched their tennis bags.

**10:20 AM, Gakuen Alice**

Mikan was jugging around the tennis courts for some time now. She was deeply in thought about the match later. While running, she was listening to her iPod.

"Oi, Polka dots!" Natsume shouted catching up to her.

"Can you at least stop calling me that?" Mikan stopped as Natsume did the same. Mikan removed the earphones from her ears then listened to what Natsume would say.

"What now?" Mikan asked him childishly.

"I suggest that you forfeit later," Natsume said as he turned his back on her.

"And why would I?"

"Just do it you idiot! You can't beat Luna you know? She's the 5th best player in Alice," He said. Mikan was standing there pouting childishly.

"Just because she says I'm a rookie doesn't mean I can't play, Oh and you're on her side now?" Mikan pouted and put her hands across her arms.

"I'm on nobody's side you Idiot! I'm just…"

"You're just what?"

"Never mind, do what you want I don't care," He walked away then heading for the dorms.

"I think I'll run 50 more laps then I'll change into my jersey. I wish you were here nii-chan," Mikan sighed then started to jog again.

After running 50 laps, it was already 10:40 and Mikan just used her change Alice to change into her jersey, she tied her hair into a ponytail. She teleported into her room to get her racket then teleported behind a tree near the designated place.

There were almost 50 people there standing outside the court. Luna and Sumire were inside talking and laughing loudly. Mikan walked towards them, her head down.

"Oh so you came after all," Luna said while she turned her head towards her.

"Why not? I'm sure these people would love to see you win," Mikan rolled her eyes as Luna just smirked then flipped her hair.

"I guess you're right about that," Luna said as she walked to her side of the court.

"You're going down," Luna said while bouncing the tennis ball in her hands. People cheered as Luna began to serve. Mikan positioned herself as she returned the ball swiftly. Luna being Luna, used her special move called Wrath of the Phoenix where in she gathered the force Mikan used to return the ball and added a strong impact when she jumped in the air then smashed it down, making the ball look like a Phoenix attacking its prey. Mikan just let it through because she knew from the start that it has an effect on her wrist when she tries to return it. Luna smirked as the crowd cheered once more for Luna.

"15 – 0!" The referee called out as Luna grinned.

'_I'll just fit it in, a comeback and some revenge…' _Mikan thought as she smashed Luna's overhand serve.

"This game is already been decided, ne Natsume?" Ruka asked petting his pet bunny.

"Hn," Was all he replied,

**Meanwhile…**

"Sugoi! This school is huge!" Kikumaru said with excitement. All of them watched as the gates of Gakuen Alice opened.

"Eiji, don't be too excited. It's worse than you think it is," Tezuka warned him as Kikumaru just sat down then sighed.

"Buchou is right Eiji," Fuji was looking out the window, his head resting on his palm.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai I wonder what's going on there. Can we go outside now?" Momo asked curious about the huge crowd gathered in a place. The limousine stopped as the chauffer opened the door for them. They slumped their tennis rackets on their backs, covering the name of their team that was printed on their jacket.

They all stepped out and gathered together. Fuji being the one knowledgeable about Gakuen Alice, led them to the crowded place.

"I hear tennis balls," Kaidoh exclaimed on his usual posture.

Trying to get a good look, Kikumaru walked towards the place and asked a random person.

"Excuse me, what's happening here?" Kikumaru asked hoping to get an answer.

"It's a match between a rookie and a regular," The person said without looking back.

"Buchou! There's a tennis match over here!" Kikumaru waved as the other regulars ran towards him.

"Who's match Eiji?" Fuji asked trying to get a look. All of them went to the right corner of the court where the view is clear.

"EHH!? Isn't that Mikan-chan?" Kawamura pointed at the girl with brunette hair.

"Doko?!" All of them moved their heads towards the direction and saw what Kawamura saw.

"She never change," Fuji smiled then looked at a mouth-open Oishi,

"But why is she losing?" Oishi asked,

"It's her habit, fooling around at first then a comeback," Fuji explained as they saw Inui open his notebook then began to observe.

"Arigato for the data, Fuji." Inui said while the others sweat dropped.

**Meanwhile…**

"Match won by Sakura Mikan! 4 games to 3!" The referee shouted as it was Mikan's service play. Luna laughed arrogantly as she saw Mikan kneeled down on the floor. She slowly stood up then dribbled the tennis ball.

"I'm impressed that you could even score," Luna said smirking,

"Ne Luna, you're a fan of Fuji Syusuke right?" Mikan asked smiling. Her brown contacts were visible as she raised her head for a bit. The crowd was silent when they saw Mikan smile after all, all of them thought she was going to lose.

…………

"She's not her…" Inui said as Fuji nodded at Inui's observation.

"Her name and eye color is different," Fuji explained as the others sighed except for Tezuka and Ryoma.

"Let's watch the match anyway, I haven't been like this for a while. Not with all the shock looks when we have a match," Ryoma said and they all nodded.

…………

"What do you mean?" Luna asked suspicious of her sudden self-confidence.

"I can do one of his tricks if you want to see _it_," Mikan answered her question as Mikan continued to dribble the tennis ball in her left hand.

"Like you could!" Luna snorted,

"I guess you don't want to see _it _then," At the last bounce of the ball, Mikan caught it then and added a spin. As it drops, Mikan hit it and did a particular underhand serve.

"If you could do one of his tricks, then why do an underhand serve?!" Luna shouted as she ran towards the direction to where she would hit the ball.

"I thought you didn't want to see _it_?" Mikan said lowering her head.

"What do you mean?" Luna was ready to return the ball. She was positioned and was going to hit it in the left side until it disappeared making her miss it. She looked at her back and saw the ball at her right side instead of the left. Luna's eyes widened as she saw it.

"D-d-disappearing serve?" Luna stuttered. The whole crowd went silent.

"Heh," Mikan smirked then lowered the angle of her sun visor.

"It's time for a comeback," Mikan said as she dribbled the ball in her hands.

"15 – 0!"

Mikan did an overhand serve and it went over at the right corner where Luna is. Luna returned it panting.

'_One of her habits is to put a spin on the ball,'_

"First Counter…" Mikan positioned herself. When the ball reached her, Mikan utilized the spin by returning it with an extreme slice that doubled the amount of spin. The slice combined with the spin and caused the ball to dip towards the ground and continue rolling across the court with a bounce.

"Tsubame Gaeshi," Mikan continued as she let go of her position and watched as the ball rolled along the ground, Luna's eyes following it as it passed her. Again, silence was present among the crowd. The unknowingly presence of the Seigaku regulars was still in the dark. Fuji stood there, watching as he observed the girl he didn't know was his sister.

'_These contacts are irritating! I need to remove them now!' _Mikan thought as she shook her head then removed the contacts. Natsume and the others stared in confusion as they saw Mikan threw something that couldn't be seen.

"How?" Luna stood there dumbfounded. She can't believe that Mikan did one of her idols counter attacks.

"30 - 0!" The referee declaimed.

"Isn't that Fuji-kun's Tsubame Gaeshi?" "Who is that girl?" were the common whispers of the crowd.

Mikan positioned herself once more, dribbling the tennis ball in the ground as she said,

"Second Counter…"

Mikan did an underhand serve for her service. Luna concentrated on the game more as she chased after the ball.

"Arrogant bitch!" Luna muttered as she smashed the ball. Mikan quickly rotated her body then used centripetal force to absorb the force of Luna's smash making it look like that the wind rotated around Mikan.

"Higuma Otoshi," Mikan stood up from her kneeling position then stared at Luna.

"Luna's over for now since Sakura-san has the service play." Ruka said as he stared at the crowd,

"Isn't that Seigaku??" Ruka gulped as Natsume stared at the direction where Ruka pointed. Natsume's eyes widened when he saw Seigaku here at Gakuen Alice.

"Why are they here," Natsume asked to no one in particular. Ruka just stared at him at Seigaku then at Mikan who was finishing a match with a Knuckle Serve. Natsume glanced at Syusuke Fuji who had his eyes open at the girl. It looks like he's mad?

"Polka is going down after this match," Natsume pointed his finger at Fuji who was staring intently and observing the game.

"I see, Syusuke Fuji is here as well. I wish Sakura-san luck in the end though, I wonder what kind of attitude he has," Ruka said returning his focus at the game.

"Match won by Sakura Mikan! 4 all!" The referee shouted.

"You're just lucky!" Luna shouted,

"Huh?" Mikan plastered a confused face while she did a simple serve. Mikan watched as Luna returned the ball with ease again. Heading for the direction of where the ball would go, a gush of wind suddenly came.

'_Perfect timing,' _Mikan thought as she positioned herself to do another counter. As it hit Mikan's racket, Mikan added a super slice lob with an extreme backspin that as soon as it passed over the net of the opposite court, it curved upwards. It fell straight down on the baseline after it passed Luna who was near the net and watched as the tennis ball flied back to Mikan's hand.

"Third Counter: Hakugei," Mikan exclaimed as she waited for the call.

"15 – 0!" The referee said staring at Mikan.

"The game is mine," Mikan whispered as she once again served the ball.

………...

"If it's not her how can she do that?" Oishi looked at Fuji who turned to face them.

"It's not very unusual in this kind of school considering all of the people who study here have an alice just like us. So that girl can have the Alice of Copy." Fuji explained as he went to see the current score.

"There is a 50% chance that that girl is Mikan Fuji but we should check it out later after the match." Inui said then he smirked.

"If she is Mikan Fuji, I just finished creating my new recipe for my new Inui juice, I suggest that she tries it," Inui said smirking as he took out the bottled that contains the Inui juice. All of them took a step back except for Fuji and Tezuka who just sweat dropped.

"This is the Inui Special Protein Drink, It's made out of Fish and meat blended together," Inui said as he poured a sample in a glass. The juice was red and had a bubble effect while the green reddish smoke rose. All of them except for Tezuka gulped at the appearance.

"Are you sure it's just meat and fish?" Kikumaru asked as he went closer and closer.

"Maybe," Inui then grinned evilly.

"_Match won by Sakura Mikan! 4 games to 5!" _They heard the referee shout.

The gang turned their attention back on the match as they heard the crowd cheer.

"Oi Echizen! I forgot to ask you this earlier but what kind of Alice do you have?" Momo asked him,

"Ice," Ryoma replied, looking up at Momo,

"Ice, huh? Suits your attitude!" Momo laughed as he teased Ryoma. He looked at Kawamura who was sitting under a tree not paying any attention at the match.

"What's wrong with him?" Momo whispered to Kikumaru who was staring at the same direction where Momo was staring at.

"Ne, ne Takashi," Kikumaru skipped with a big smiled on his face towards Kawamura.

"FFssshhh…" Kaidoh stared,

…………

"40 – 15!" The referee said as Mikan once again scored.

"Now it's time for the finishing touch," Mikan smiled as she served. Luna ran to the net then hit it back swiftly.

"My special…" Mikan jumped in the air as she said these words. As she jumped, the tennis ball that Luna returned collided with Mikan's racket. When it collided, Mikan did some acrobatics in the air and as she swayed her racket with the ball in the middle, the amount of force increased and it added a spin causing it to look like, in Luna's view, the ball multiplied, one on the left and one on the right causing Luna to guess where is the real one. Luna guessed it was on the right but when she was about to swing, the ball landed in the middle of where she was standing. Trying to dodge the ball, Luna fell down on her butt dumbfounded on what was that.

"Eagles Eye," Mikan finished as she walked over to the net.

"Excuse me but are you going to call?" Mikan asked as the referee snapped out of his daze.

"Uhh… Game and Match won by Sakura Mikan!" The referee called out. Silence was once again present.

… … … …

"What was that?!" Kikumaru, Momo, Kawamura, Oishi and Kaidoh said as they shifted their eyes on Fuji.

"I honestly don't know anything about it!" Fuji stood there mouth open. Tezuka and Ryoma were smirking at Mikan's opponent.

"Eagles Eye, huh?" Inui suddenly said as he fixed his glasses.

"What, you know about it Inui?" Kikumaru exclaimed as he tried to peek in Inui's notebook but failed when Inui snapped it shut.

"I just think the name is cool," Inui pointed out as the crowd cheered once again.

'_Inui has the word 'cool' on his dictionary?'_ They all thought at the same time,

"Come on then, let's go check that girl out." Fuji clutched his tennis bag tighter than usual then walked leading the other regulars.

"Uhh…You guys go ahead," Kawamura suddenly said. Fuji and the others stopped when they heard Kawamura.

"He's not his usual self, Echizen!" Fuji said signaling Ryoma to throw him his racket. He did what he was told and a sudden burst of energy ran through Kawamura's veins.

"Alright! Let's go! I'm BURNING!!" Kawamura attracted so much attention from his sudden burst of energy. All eyes was on the gang. As they got closer to the opening of the court, they got some stares and shock faces. The more the stares the more Fuji got serious and showed his sharp blue eyes which made some of the girls squeal.

"I can't believe we are actually known here," Ryoma sighed at this while the girls squealed more. They walked towards the girl sitting on a bench bringing out her bottle of water.

…………

**MIKAN'S POV**

'_What's with the squealing?' _I thought not bothering to see who or whom it was about this time. I'm just happy because I get to avenge myself from Luna and I can't believe that she actually can't accept her loss!

Taking out my bottle of water, I opened the cap then obviously drank it as I closed my eyes. I sighed not opening my eyes yet but still I felt 9 presences and heard foot steps coming closer and closer. Still drinking my water, the squealing got louder and louder.

"Kyyaaaahh!! It's Seigaku!" I heard someone shout and with that I snapped my eyes open then choked on the water I was drinking.

* * *

**Another chapter is done, ne? Anyways another character profile because I don't have anything witty to write.**

**Name: Fuji Syusuke**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: February 29**

**Siblings: Fuji Mikan, Fuji Yumiko**

**Alice: Wind**

**Tennis Racket: Prince**

**Favorite Tennis move: Higuma Otoshi**

**Favorite Food: Wasabi Sushi/Fuji Apples**

**Hobbies: Photography/Collecting Cacti **

**Rate and review?? Oh and I need some suggestions of a name on a new Inui Juice I'm working on. I just need a name that's all :D**


	6. Mistake

**Hey! Again I'm answering reviews :D**

**aquamarinesakurasZOMG – Well apparently Mikan removed her contacts :D Thanks so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it :D**

**NaTsUmIkAn RoMaNcE – Thanks so much!! I don't really know why I'm fast at updating maybe I'm just into it? **

** – No problem :D Glad that you appreciate it :))**

**Pooh – thanks for the names :D**

**Yusuki-mazui – I'll consider that, thanks :D**

**I guess this is all? Nobody offended me in anyway in their reviews and that's good so yeah…**

____________________________________________

**Princess of Tennis Chapter 5: Mistake**

**NORMAL POV**

Mikan choked on the water she was drinking when she saw Fuji was standing right in front of her. Coughing, the Seigaku regulars sweat dropped.

'_Please don't let him look in my eye! I threw my contacts away!' _Mikan thought bowing her head as she wiped her mouth clean.

"Fuji-sama! That girl just did every single one of your counters!" Luna suddenly shouted as all heads turned on her.

"Hai, Fuji-sama! I recorded it all on video!" Sumire raised her hand, a video camera in it. Fuji and the others, except for Kikumaru stared in confusion. Ignoring the two girls, the crowd stared at Mikan and the Seigaku regulars, waiting for something to happen.

A few minutes of silence, the Kikumaru suddenly smiled widely then skipped behind Mikan. Mikan stared and remained silent as she bowed her head down more. She sensed Kikumaru behind her then confusion was all over her hidden face.

"Hoi! Hoi! It's Mikan-chan!" Kikumaru suddenly said hugging Mikan from the neck.

"Eiji!" Oishi shouted as Kikumaru pouted.

"Ne, ne you don't have to hide anymore Mikan-chan! I saw your eyes earlier when you suddenly choked," Tightening Mikan in a bear hug, Mikan was forced to look up and for Fuji to see her blue eyes.

"C-Can't b-breathe, Kikumaru-senpai!" Mikan managed to say as Kikumaru let her go then apologized. Fuji who was staring all the time went walking towards Mikan then kneeled in front of her.

At the crowd, people were silenced because of what Fuji did. Almost everyone was staring but a few set of girls were dreaming and squealing at their idols. Natsume watched as Fuji put his right hand on Mikan's right shoulder burning with jealousy.

'_Why am I like this? Stupid heart!' _Natsume thought while he clenched his fists, resisting the urge to ambush all of them.

**MIKAN'S POV**

I stared at his smiling face for a moment. There right in front of me is my big brother kneeled down and buchou, Ryoma, Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, Oishi-senpai, Inui-senpai and Kawamura-senpai were staring at us. Still, Kikumaru-senpai was standing behind me as I felt my brother put his right hand on one of my shoulders then suddenly pulled me into a hug. I was surprised at first but I hugged him back as I stared at the shocked faces of Natsume, Ruka, Luna, Sumire, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Anna and Nonoko, as well as Yuu and Koko.

"Please, don't get taken away like that. Not in front of my eyes," Big brother whispered as I slowly nodded my head in agreement.

"I made the wrong decision," I sighed as I hugged him tighter.

"What decision?" Nii-chan whispered back.

"I was hiding my identity because I was afraid they might find out that you're my brother and take you away too, that's why I entered here as Mikan Sakura not Mikan Fuji." Before we tore the hug, we heard camera clicks and saw flashes. Turning our heads, Hotaru was holding a camera. I put my contacts back in place then blinked a few times.

"This picture will be worth thousands," Hotaru suddenly said as she smirked. We completely broke the hug as Onii-chan stared at Hotaru, shocked.

"Hotaru?" He said,

"Long time no see, Smiley." Hotaru said as she smirked more. I sweat dropped at Hotaru's old nickname for my brother which he hated. But today is indeed a weird day. When Hotaru would call him that he would clearly be annoyed in the inside, but today he just grinned? And that began their conversation. I stood up as I watched my childhood friend talk with my brother.

"Oi Mikan, who is that girl?" Ryoma suddenly asked.

'_What??!! He was here??" _I thought looking at him weirdly.

"Nani?" He suddenly said,

"You were here?" I asked pointing at him with a weird look all over me. Kikumaru-senpai and the others sweat dropped.

"Obviously," He replied,

"I didn't see you, sorry!" I giggled as Ryoma fell down anime-style. After a few seconds, I can hear laughing and teasings from Momo-senpai.

"Ne, Echizen got teased by a girl!" Momo-senpai exclaimed as he ruffled Ryoma's hair playfully.

"Momo-senpai!" Ryoma silenced him as Momo-senpai grinned. I sighed inwardly then glanced at Hotaru and Syusuke-nii, they were shaking hands.

"To answer your question Ryoma-kun, Hotaru is my childhood friend." I said glancing at their faces one by one. They were listening but Inui-senpai was scribbling on his notebook.

"Ha? I thought you weren't allowed to go outside?" Kawamura-senpai asked in a calm tone.

"Well, yes." I answered while smiling.

"Then how did you meet her?" Oishi-senpai was the one who asked this time. Ryoma just shook his head.

"Hotaru's family was very close to ours. I met Hotaru when I was just 6 years old. So in that state, she was the one visiting me and all. We knew of her alice so that's why Onii-chan, Yumiko-nee and Okaa-san permitted Hotaru to see me. I was happy then, to be able to play with someone with my own age. But that suddenly changed when Hotaru and her family moved to a different area in the country a year after without saying goodbye. I'll have to admit, after that I wasn't talking for a few days. Okaa-san got concerned so mother asked Yumiko-nee to take me for a walk in the park. When I heard I was permitted to go outside it was then that I started talking. Yumiko-nee took me to the park where she said Onii-chan would be. It was then that nii-chan started teaching me how to play tennis and all," I explained meaningfully as they all nodded then glanced at brother. I fixed my things then slumped my tennis bag over my back. I started walking as brother caught up with me. I hooked my right arm in his left for support. I was too lazy to walk.

"Mikan-chan, can---" Nii-chan's question was cut off when I heard Luna shouting in front of me.

"What do you think you're doing??!! Clinging into Fuji-sama like that?!" Luna shouted as she crossed her arms in her chest. I unhooked my arm then stared at her menacingly, annoyed and irritated.

"I thought you were calling him 'Syusuke-sama'? Why change Luna?" I exclaimed at her face. If only I hadn't made the wrong decision I would've just shocked her with the Lightning Alice.

Onii-chan being the over protective brother he is, opened his eyes once more to know that he was serious this time.

"Excuse me, but do you have any business with her?" Onii-chan suddenly said. Kikumaru-senpai stood at my back, glancing back and forth between Onii-chan and Luna.

"Yes Fuji-sama, in fact I need her to step forward so I can properly talk to her," Luna said faking a calm mood. I stepped forward to hear out what she has to tell. Luna hid her eyes with her bangs as she smirked then all I could hear was a slapping sound and I felt a pain in my left cheek.

"Mikan!" I heard them all shout as if I was fainting.

"It's alright," I whispered as I touched my cheek. I winced as I felt a sting.

"Are you okay?" Onii-chan asked calmly as he smiled at me. He frowned then whispered.

"Is it okay to tell them now?" Onii-chan whispered as he glanced at the laughing Luna. I nodded then explained why,

"You arrived anyways," I whispered back as Onii-chan then revealed his eyes once more. Once again I hooked my arm into his and this irritated Luna more which made me shiver.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that! Who are you his pet?" I winced at this that hurt in the heart. Onii-chan looked down at me then noticed my wincing. He frowned then turned to face Luna.

"Stop, telling her that!" Hotaru and the other regulars shouted as except for Ryoma, Tezuka, Inui and Kaidoh who just stared waiting for Nii-chan to do something.

"What kind of business do you have with her, Luna-san?" Nii-chan said calmly but his eyes showed that he was irritated and serious.

"Fuji-sama, that girl is nothing but a slut and a whore! She flirts with every boy here!" Luna pointed at me. I raised my eyebrows then looked at nii-chan who has the same expression before.

"Don't…" Nii-chan frowned then continued.

"Don't tell lies about her!" Nii-chan was clenching his fists

"Mikan…" He suddenly said as I clutched his arm then let go. I sighed then stood there for a while before answering.

'_If it's not 'Mikan-chan' and it's just 'Mikan' he means it so I guess I better do this,' _I thought looking up at his nodding face.

"Tell her…" He said once more before backing up a bit.

"And make it loud," He continued as I slowly nodded.

"Fuji-sama, what do you mean?" Luna suddenly said. I stared at her ready to speak and explain what was happening when a sudden outburst prevented me from doing so.

"Luna! Mikan, stop this at once!" Narumi suddenly butted in. Behind him were Natsume, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai stood. I raised my left eyebrow then sighed.

"We will Narumi-sensei but there is something that I have to tell everyone about," I said glancing at Narumi-sensei's confused face. Natsume slowly walked towards me, I stared at him not bothering to say something.

"Speak Polka!" A nerve popped out of my head when I heard that stupid nickname of his. Again, I sighed then continued what I was doing before.

"I'm sorry for lying everyone," I said as I looked down then took off my sun visor. They all stared at me in confusion. I took off my contacts, removed my ponytail then looked at them with serious eyes. They were all shocked to see that my eyes were blue not hazel. Natsume just stared obvious that he was impatiently waiting.

"Please, forgive me for this. You have been fooled by me but I guess it's better for you to know. I made a huge mistake to disguise myself as another person since my brother came to rescue me and all." I stopped there. Narumi-sensei still stood there seriously which is very unusual to see since he was wearing a pink shirt and a fitted pair of jeans.

"So please, let me introduce myself again. I am 13 years old and I have the S.E.C Alice which stands for Steal, Erase and Copy. Before I came here, I studied at Seishun Gakuen and became friends with the Seigaku Regulars who also became my senpai's and one of them as a friend. But most importantly one of them is my--" I was cut off when Onii-chan put a hand on my shoulder then smiled at me. I knew what he was thinking though. I let him continue in my place.

"…brother who is the so called 'tensai' in their team. I go by the name Fuji Syusuke and this is my sister…" Nii-chan nodded at me to say my name.

"Fuji Mikan, Special star and Fuji Syusuke's little sister,"

Silence…

"Y-you?! Fuji-sama's little sister?!" Luna shouted breaking the silence. Narumi-sensei went to me then said,

"I guess your going to transfer to the Dangerous Ability class from now on." He looked at me sadly then smiled.

"It's okay Narumi-sensei, well it is fn being in the Special Ability class. It was because of you anyway that I was able to live a happy life here in the past few days. You treated me like I'm your daughter or something,"

"I guess that is right! Well, then. Ja, Mikan-chan!" Narumi-sensei returned back into his normal self then walked off. I felt bad, he was the one who helped me the most after all. I sighed relieved but still nervous at what will their reaction be. They just stood their, nothing to say.

'_Maybe I should give them some time to think…' _I thought.

"So, where do you guys want to go?" I said as I used my change alice to change into a pair of jeans and a simple blouse. I teleported my tennis bag to my room then stared at my brother and the other Seigaku regulars.

"We would love to rest for now so can we go to the head master's office. I mean can you guide us there?" Inui –senpai said as I nodded then looked at them.

"Everybody, please touch my hand ," I stared at their confused faces.

"Just do it," I assured them as nii-chan grabbed my hand first and they did the same. Now, my left arm up to my shoulder was covered with hands.

"Well, then… Ja, Natsume, Hotaru. We'll be back later minna, I just have to tour these guys around." I said as we teleported in front of the headmaster's office.

"Sugoi! The door is huge!" Kikumaru-senpai said as he poked the door knob playfully.

Buchou was the one who knocked then opened the door. We all stepped inside, nervous since I haven't even met the headmaster yet after all the days I've been here.

"Please, come in…" Someone said as Ryoma closed the door softly since he was the one who entered last.

"So, what can I do for you?" The headmaster said smiling at us in an uneasy manner.

"We would like to know where our rooms would be," Teazuka-senpai said serious and emotionless as ever.

"Alright, the boys' dorm is just beside the girls' so you could follow Mikan-chan here. You don't have to worry which floor, when you enter the building the rector will be there to help you." The MSP said as he picked up 9 papers from a drawer. He gave them to buchou then smiled once again.

"Those papers are your daily schedules starting tomorrow. Your other needs such as your text books or uniform are in your designated room which is also printed in that paper. Your room key will be given to you by the rector of the boys' dorm. Any more questions?"

We all nodded except for Kikumaru-senpai who raised his hand,

"Ano…what do you mean by 'Special Star' and 'Triple-star'??" Kikumaru-senpai asked as he shook his head.

The head master chuckled as he replied, "I'll admit I get that question a lot. Those are Star rankings. "Star ranking" is an evaluation system that the academy uses to categorize students. It is based on the person's alice level and behavior." The headmaster explained as Kikumaru-senpai nodded.

"We'll take our leave now, arigatou gozaimasu." Tazuka-buchou said as he bowed politely then we took our leave.

"Wait, Mikan-chan Persona will escort you tomorrow to the dangerous ability class along with Syusuke-kun, Ryoma-kun, Tezuka-kun. I'm just reminding alright? You may leave," He dismissed us as I looked at my brother who was smiling as usual. After that, I led them to the boys' dorm they all stared at it with wonder.

"Wow," Momo-senpai said as he whistled,

"This is huge," Oishi-senpai added as he stared at it with excitement.

"Well, I guess I'll be returning back to my room. I need to do something. If you need or have questions, just open your laptops and go on in the chat section." I said as I waved good bye to my brother.

"Wait, but we don't have laptops with us," Kawamura-senpai said as he looked at me confusedly. I smiled then replied,

"Don't worry, I'm sure there is one provided for everyone since your all Special stars and triple-stars. Well, Ja!" I bid good bye once more then walked towards my huge room. I slipped the key into the knob then lazily turned it as the door opened. I switched on the lights then sat on my bed for a while.

_4:39 PM_

The clock read as I went over to my laptop then turned it on. Over the past few days, when I was bored, I would usually log-in to Alice Community which is a social site exclusive for the students of Gakuen Alice. It is also similar to Facebook but as I just explained, it can only be accessed by Gakuen Alice students all over the world. There is also Alice Messenger which is a messenger 'Gakuen Alice style'. These sites are protected by the government and it can be only accessed inside the campus of any Gakuen Alice branch. So in clearer words, there aren't many users. It's just about 6 million I think.

Logging-in, I checked my notifications in Alice Community. I smiled at this, they sure are fast.

**COMPUTER'S POV**

**Mikan Fuji **just logged in :D Changed my name into Mikan Fuji

_5 minutes ago_ ·**Comment** · **Like**

**Syusuke Fuji**, **Kikumaru Eiji**, **Hotaru** **Imai** and **11 others** like this.

-

**Syusuke Fuji **_at 4:41pm September 16_

Good :) My room is huge!! 0.o

**Sadaharu Inui** _at 4:41pm September 16_

There is a 95.3% chance that Tezuka will comment here.

**Kunimitsu Tezuka** _at 4:41pm September 16_

Inui 30 laps tomorrow

**Kikumaru Eiji** _at 4:42pm September 16_

Mikan-chan!! You were right! There was a laptop in here! Sugoi!

**Mikan Fuji** _at 4:43pm September 16_

You create an account so fast! In just 8 minutes?

**Ryoma Echizen **_at 4:43pm September 16_

What are you guys doing?

-

**Mikan Fuji **is now friends with **Syusuke Fuji**, **Sadaharu Inui**, **Kunimitsu Tezuka**, **Ryoma Echizen** and **5 others.**

_8 minutes ago_ ·**Comment** · **Like**

**Shuichiro Oishi,** **Takashi Kawamura**, **Takeshi Momoshiro** and **6 others** like this.

-

**Kunimitsu Tezuka** at 4:45pm September 16

I just created an official Seigaku page. Please, join.

**Mikan Fuji** at 4:46pm September 16

Hai! Tezuka-buchou!

-

**Syusuke Fuji** How could a dog jump that high?

**Syusuke Fuji** has done 23,987 points.

He arrived to high, he scored 23,987 points. Now he is on the level 23.

_About an hour ago via Jumping Dog_ · **Comment** · **Like** · **Play Jumping Dog**

**Mikan Fuji** and **3 others** like this

-

**Mikan Fuji** _at 5:41pm September 16_

That's why it's called a game, bro.

**Syusuke Fuji** _at 5:42pm September 16_

I know that. I'm not used to this kind of stuff xD I usually go on movies.

-

**Sadaharu Inui** I finished creating the new recipe for my Inui juice. Anyone want to try it?

_1 hour ago_ · **Comment** · **Like**

-

View all **12 comments**

**Takeshi Momoshiro** _at 5:56pm September 16_

Where is the 'dislike' button in this social site?

**Syusuke Fuji** _at 5:57pm September 16_

I guess it hasn't been created yet

**Mikan Fuji** _at 5:58pm September 16_

What the heck is an 'Inui Juice'?

**Sadaharu Inui** _at 5:58pm September 16_

It's my creation, it helps improve in what you're weak in.

**Mikan Fuji **_at 5:59pm September 16_

I want to try some :D I'll teleport there immediately Inui-senpai!

**Sadaharu Inui** _at 6:00pm September 16_

*smirks evilly*

**Syusuke Fuji** _at 6:01pm September 16_

*evil glare*

-

**Mikan Fuji** the Inui Juice is so delicious! I highly recommend it Inui-senpai!

_About an hour ago_ · **Comment** · **Like**

-

**Syusuke Fuji** _at 6:21pm September 16_

I thought he would let you drink the Aozu

**Sadaharu Inui** _at 6:22pm September 16_

She really is your sister Fuji

**Syusuke Fuji** _at 6:23pm September 16_

Of course, Inui! *smiles*

**Shuichiro Oishi** _at 6:24pm September 16_

Huh?

-

**Mikan Fuji** I need to cook for my dinner. Ja!

_43 seconds ago_ · **Comment** · **Like**

**Syusuke Fuji**, **Kaoru Kaidoh**, **Ryoma Echizen** and **21 others** like this

-

**Syusuke Fuji** _at 6:24pm September 16_

I'm coming over, Mikan-chan!

**Mikan Fuji **_at 6:24pm September 16_

Sure :D

**Kikumaru Eiji** _at 6:24pm September 16_

I want to go too!

**Kunimitsu Tezuka** _at 6:24pm September 16_

I would love to taste a Fuji's cooking also,

**Ryoma Echizen** _at 6:24pm September 16_

Don't leave me here, I'm bored.

**Shuichiro Oishi** _at 6:24pm September 16_

Me too

**Sadaharu Inui** _at 6:24pm September 16_

I also would like to go,

**Takeshi Momoshiro** _at 6:24pm September 16_

Don't go without me!

**Takashi Kawamura** _at 6:24pm September 16_

Not without me also!

**Kaoru Kaidoh** _at 6:24pm September 16_

Fsssshhh…

**Mikan Fuji** _at 6:24pm September 16_

I guess everyone will come. Room 257 2nd floor,

______________________________________________________

**And that ends our chapter :D Please rate and review? Thanks to the previous reviewers!**


	7. Back to Square one

**Okay… Another chapter is up! I just can't stop updating! And I did notice, in less than 12 hours, I got like 8 reviews? I'm so happy :D Seriously! Okay so this chapter has some kind of Ryoma X Mikan in it so I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Let's go chapter 6!

* * *

**

**Princess of Tennis Chapter 6: Back to Square one**

"That was so delicious!" Kikumaru said cheerily while sitting on the lavender couch just by the corner of the living room.

"Nice curry," Ryoma commented. Still after all this time, he was trying to get used to the bright and pinkish room that Mikan had. He rubbed his eyes then sat down on the edge of the bed staring at the photo of Mikan and Fuji together.

"Thanks guys, but I still don't get it how you created an account in Alice Community so fast." Mikan murmured grinning with joy. She was the one who made the curry after all. In fact, she was thinking of Yumiko when she prepared it since Yumiko was the one who taught it to her.

"Wow, you sure have a lot of books." Oishi said as he scanned it with wonder. It was all about Tennis and some academic books. General references were also found in the huge shelf.

"They are mostly about tennis. I bought them two days ago in Central Town and the others were provided by the school," Mikan pointed out.

"What and where is Central Town?" Momo asked flipping through the pages of a random tennis magazine. He placed the magazine back to its original place then grabbed the remote from the table. Clicking the 'on' button in the remote, he switched through the channels, yawning.

"Central town is the place where shops managed by Alice-bearing artisans sell goods produced with the help of their alices. But it looks more like a Plaza to me," Mikan explained thoroughly while she glanced at everyone. Fuji nodded as Inui wrote in his notebook as usual.

"Sugoi! A plaza! I want to go there." Kikumaru explained as he smiled widely like a child. Jumping up and down, the others just sweat dropped as Mikan and Kikumaru started a conversation about Central Town.

"Kikumaru-senpai sure said 'Suigoi!' a lot of times today," Ryoma exclaimed. He put his hands behind his head then slumped back against Mikan's bed in a relaxing manner. For a short while, they talked about Gakuen Alice and its features and their plans for tomorrow. But the time came when it was already late and time for them to go back.

"Well, I guess we have to go now." Tezuka said standing up from his seat. Everyone nodded to each other then stood up as well.

"Yeah it's already 8:32pm," Fuji pointed at the wall clock with his usual small smile.

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow minna. You two Onii-chan," Mikan smiled as she went to the door then slowly opened it wide for them to pass.

"See you Mikan-chan, thanks for the food! Oyasuminasai," They all said as they waved good bye then headed towards the boys' dormitory. Mikan sighed when she saw them disappear by the hallway. She closed the door then went to the bathroom to take a shower. After that, she slipped into her night gown then grabbed a comb.

"Tomorrow, huh?" Mikan murmured, looking into the mirror as she combed her damp hair. Not in the mood to stay up late, she switched the lights off, turned the lap on that was placed over the bedside table and then went under the covers of her king-sized bed.

"I wonder what surprises awaits me tomorrow," She whispered softly before she closed her eyes then went back to sleep.

**The next day,**

**MIKAN'S POV**

It was a beautiful morning today at Gakuen Alice. A nice weather was present and it was the 16th day of autumn. Signs were visible through the orange leaves of the trees. Birds chirped continuously as they flew up in the sky. Signs of peacefulness were obvious due to the fact that it was very quiet. It was only until then that I ruined it all. I completely disturbed the silence.

"I'm late!" I screeched. With a comb on my right hand and a loaf of bread in my left hand, I ran around my room panicked. Well, what do you expect? I only have 5 minutes until the class starts and the bad news is I completely forgot that I already revealed my identity to them.

I removed my contacts then threw them aside since I didn't need them anymore. As I passed the study table, I opened the drawer in the right then grabbed my homework, stuffed it neatly in my bag then locked my room in the inside. I nodded to myself to check that it was now clear for me to teleport in front of the class room door. And so I did.

In just a flick of my fingers, I was now standing in front of the noisy classroom. Slamming the door open, everybody turned to look at me.

"Ohayo!" I greeted normally but still they didn't move their eyes away from me. They all switched glances with each other except for Natsume and Hotaru who just sat there in their own worlds. I walked towards Hotaru with a questioning look.

"What happened to them?" I whispered glancing at their faces which looked like they were ready to kill me. I looked at her confusedly. I clutched both of my bags for support as she stared back at me. And all I got as a reply was a hit in the head.

"Itai! Hotaru!" I shouted as all of my classmates went to me except for Natsume who was sleeping again. They were all headed in my direction as I sweat dropped. Nearer…nearer…

"Baka," I heard Hotaru said behind me.

"What did I do?" I scratched the back of my neck as I saw Anna held a pen and a piece of paper, a black aura emitting from all of them.

They stopped 1 foot away from me. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. Then a sudden burst of energy ran through their veins.

"Oh my gosh! You didn't tell us Fuji-sama was your older brother and you're a sibling of his! Why?!!/Please can you teach me how to do Higuma Otoshi?!/ Can you ask Fuji-sama to sign my fore head?!" Were the top questions that were shouted right in front of me.

_Seriously? They like treated me here like dirt when I first came here and now just because of Onii-chan I suddenly became popular?_

"Um…Hi?" I shivered then once snuck my way out of the crowd using my teleportation alice.

"Hey! She's gone!" Somebody shouted from the crowd. I raised my eyebrows not bothering to look at them. I was making my way towards my seat beside Natsume, somewhat annoyed.

"There!" I just can't believe Luna and Sumire were one of the people in the crowd. I mean can you believe it? One minute they were bullying me like crazy then suddenly they just changed. I wish some distraction would happen so they won't reach my seat.

And it did. For the second time in my life I felt thankful for Narumi-sensei.

"Ohayo, my dear students!" He said making a grand entrance by twirling himself like a ballerina. He abruptly stopped twirling in the middle of the chalkboard while he still kept smiling.

"You all know about the transfer students from Seishun Gakuen right?" Narumi still smiling said to us while we all nodded in reply.

"Then please welcome our new student!" Knowing who it was, I teleported myself in one of the two vacant seats behind me.

How do I know? Well when Narumi said that there was a new student…

"Kyyaaaahh! RYOMA- SAMA!!" Was the girls' squealed except me and Hotaru were not one of them of course.

"Introduce yourself please,"

"Ryoma Echizen, 13 years old, Ice alice and a Special Star." Ryoma said while looking at me. I sighed.

'_I wonder what happened to the others… I can't just stop thinking about Onii-chan being one of the so called _Heartthrobs _in Seigaku,' _ Rolling my eyes at the thought, Ryoma was now sitting beside me.

**Meanwhile…**

**NORMAL POV**

"I can't believe they put us in the same class!" Momo exclaimed as he once again started another argument or rather a fight with Kaidoh.

"Look who's talking! You're not the only one who's irritated you know?" Kaidoh said back at an annoyed Momo. Momo just snickered then replied,

"Oh yeah? You don't have to tell me. I don't care what you are thinking,"

"Really? Then it's not like I care either!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

They continued their childish fight on and on until unknowingly to them a person was standing in front of them. The person sweat dropped as he heard the two fighting. After 10 minutes of standing there and being ignored, he broke up the fight.

"Ano…" The person said as Kaidoh and Momo turned their heads at him with a weird look.

"What!?" They shouted together, "Can't you see we're busy fighting here?!"

"But…It's time for you to introduce yourselves to the class," The person replied. Kaidoh and Momo both exchanged quick glances then ended up the fight. They scratched the back of their heads as they quickly apologized for the noise. The person sighed at their behavior and decided to let it pass, for now.

The person who is also known as their sensei, went inside the classroom. The class turned to look at him weirdly.

"Sorry for being late, now we have two new students whom I suppose you already know about, please welcome them."

_BAM!_

The door was slammed open revealing Kaidoh and Momo fighting again about who gets to enter first. The boys sweat dropped as the girls squealed.

……………………**.**

Fuji walked towards his designated classroom in his usual smiling face. He was wearing his new Gakuen Alice uniform. Deep in thought while reading a map, somebody bumped into him. He turned his head to see who it was then smiled more widely.

"Ohayo, Eiji." Fuji said as he smiled, "I guess we're on the same class,"

Kikumaru looked up from his map and schedule, "Fuji! Ohayo!" He smiled widely then began walking again with Fuji by his side.

"I don't really understand our schedule, I wish Mikan-chii was here with us," Kikumaru pouted as Fuji looked at him smiling.

"Me too Eiji, but 'Mikan-chii'??"

"Oh yeah! I forgot, I decided to call Mikan-chan 'Mikan-chii' from now on! I just thought of it last night since Ochibi and her are at the same age," Kikumaru said standing right in front of their classrooms' door.

"Really?" But before Kikumaru could reply, someone opened the door.

"I guess you're the new students. Welcome, please come inside and introduce yourselves once I give the cue," Their sensei, also called Kazuki-sensei said to them. He went inside the room after that.

"I hate to say it but I too wish that Mikan-chan was here, albeit if we are 2 years older." They went inside as they saw the cue that Kazuki-sensei was giving.

"Kyyaaah!" Was the first word, if it was a word, they heard from the class.

……………….

"Kunimitsu Tezuka, Lightning Alice. Pleased to meet you," Tezuka bowed politely in front of the class as the girls squealed more and the boys got more annoyed.

"Shuichiro Oishi, Telekinesis Alice,"

"Sadaharu Inui, Mind Reading Alice,"

And that's what happened to the others. Fuji and Kikumaru being classmates, Kaidoh and Momo well, absolutely annoyed and irritated that they are together in the same room and Tezuka, Oishi and Inui are also classmates. Now back to Mikan and Ryoma…

………………

"Hey, don't sleep in class! Especially if Jinno-sensei is on!" Mikan whispered to Ryoma loud enough for him to hear. But it was too late anyways.

"Echizen! Answer question number 5!" Jinno suddenly boomed as he pointed his stick at Ryoma _dangerously. _Ryoma couldn't care less as he opened his eyes from his nap.

"Nani?" He said raising his head a little and blinking a few times.

"He said to answer question number 5!" Mikan mumbled silently as Ryoma just stared at the board where Jinno stood beside it.

"Well?" Jinno tapped his stick against his arm, impatiently.

"The answer is—" Mikan tried but failed as Ryoma answered it instead.

"220.168km," Ryoma answered confidently. Mikan sighed in relief as she stared at Ryoma who just sat down. Jinno adjusted his glasses while the class stared at him.

"Fine, I'll let you pass this time, Echizen. But the next time you sleep in my class, it's over for you!" Jinno resumed his lesson to where he was before. Mikan just glared, not bothering to listen because it was too easy for her. Ryoma well, just stared outside the window hoping that time would pass quickly so he could play tennis.

**TIME SKIP**

"Hey! Don't sleep in class like that!" Mikan scolded him as she slapped his arm playfully. Ryoma just leaned back on his chair more, ignoring her.

"And don't ignore me either!" Irritataed, Mikan put her hands on her waist then glared at Ryoma who had his cap covering his face.

"Oi, Poka! Shut your freakin' mouth! It's a free time for goodness sake!" Natsume suddenly shouted as he removed the manga that was covering his face.

"I hate to admit it but I agree with Hyuuga," Ryoma exclaimed as Mikan stared at him, fuming with anger. "And where did the name 'Polka' come from?" He continued.

"You want to know? It's—" Natsume abruptly stopped when Mikan strangled him from behind.

"Get off me, idiot!" Natsume shouted trying to remove Mikan's arm from his neck.

"I won't unless you shut your mouth! And how the heck did the word 'goodness' enter your vocabulary?!" Mikan tightened her grip from Natsume's neck then removed it when he tried to burn Mikan's hand.

"Hey! That was on purpose!" Mikan exclaimed as she held her right hand.

"How?" Ryoma asked again, curiosity obvious in his face.

"No don't! Natsume!!" But it was too late…

"It's her panties," Nasume suddenly said making Ryoma burst in laughter.

"PERVERT!" And there goes Natsume flying upwards because of Mikan's sudden punch.

"Oh you are dead, Polka dots!" He said,

"Natsume!!"

"That wasn't me! It was him! Oh and you're dead!" Natsume suddenly shouted to defend himself. It was true anyways. Natsume walked to Mikan then smirked.

"Ryoma!!" Mikan turned to Ryoma to find him smirking.

"What no more '-kun' in the end?" He replied, his smirk getting bigger but it was gone when…

"Polka dots," They both said,

"PERVERTS!!" Mikan exploded, her voice echoing around the campus. It was the end for the two boys. Ryoma and Natsume were sent up flying from Mikan's punch in the chin. Except it was Natsume's second time being sent flying.

_SLAM!_

They turned their heads away from the fight then suddenly looked at the door which was slammed open.

"What happened?" Tsubasa and Misaki said, their heads visible from the door. They went inside then closed it the door softly.

"Misaki-senpai! Tsubasa-senpai! These two are teasing me!" Mikan pretended to cry waterfalls when she saw her two of her senpai's coming out to the rescue.

"Mikan-chan!!" Tsubasa suddenly hugged her playfully. But according to Misaki…

"Stop being a pervert Tsubasa! You're making her cry more!" Misaki whacked Tsubasa's head with her fist as Tsubasa quickly let go.

"Misaki!" Tsubasa exclaimed as he chased after her, wanting to take revenge. The two were chasing each other around and around which made the other students' sweat drop at their childish behavior.

_SLAM!_

Misaki and Tsubasa stopped when they heard a 'slam' once more. Mikan, Natsume and Ryoma who were arguing _again_ turned to look at the door.

"Mikan-chii!!" Kikumaru suddenly shouted inside the classroom.

"Kikumaru-senpai?" Mikan and Ryoma returned glances to them. Meanwhile, Kikumaru, Fuji, Tezuka and the other regulars entered the room while Mikan and Ryoma stared in confusion.

"Nii-chan? Buchou? What're you guys doing here?" Mikan asked, running up to Fuji to hug him.

"Well, we kind of heard someone scream the word 'pervert' then we ran off to follow where it came from then we ended up lost. We entered every single room we passed hoping it was your classroom and alas we ended up here!" Momo grinned then glanced around the silent room.

"Is it usually like this?" Inui said scanning the room. Mikan raised a brow, having no idea what he's talking about.

"The silence I mean,"

"Nah, it's like this whenever Seigaku is around. They usually go crazy but I really don't know why it's silence this time," Mikan explained clutching Fuji's arm.

_WHAM!_

"Hey! None of that!" All heads turned on Ryoma and Natsume who were fighting. Fire balls could be seen flying around the room like meteors that just fell from the sky. Mikan sweat dropped while Ryoma tried to dodge every single one of them.

"Echizen!" Tezuka said. Immediately, Ryoma stopped then walked towards Tezuka to apologize for the mess.

"Natsume," Tsubasa dragged the Fire caster in the other side of the room. Natsume being himself, didn't apologize at all.

Now Seigaku and Alice has been divided from North to the South side of the Classroom. Seigaku was on the North and Alice was on the South having some special discussion. Mikan sweat dropped at their reaction. Well, she shivered when she saw Alice glare daggers at her, Even Ruka!

"Why am I a part of this? Shouldn't I be in the middle?" Mikan pointed out while making her way to her seat. She let her head rest in her palm for a bit then sighed. They still remained in their places earlier, lined up like there was a war.

'_Heh, It's like heaven and hell. But I consider Alice as Hell and Seigaku as heaven of course , albeit they are not so nice to me. Well it's only Luna and Sumire anyways. The partners in crime,,' _Mikan thought as she smiled unreasonably. The others noticed this then glanced at her.

"What were you smiling about?" Misaki piped out. But before Mikan could answer the bell rang signaling it was lunch and when they heard that they returned to their previous business which was glaring daggers at themselves. Well she considers it weird because Fuji had his eyes open. Which means…

'_Is he enjoying this?' _ Mikan thought as she sighed deeply. She stood up which caught the attention of the others. She walked towards Ryoma then stopped in front of him.

"I know you're injured, don't hide it anymore." Mikan pointed at his cut just by the arm. Everybody turned to look at Ryoma who just stared at Mikan.

"It's nothing don't worry 'bout it," Ryoma reassured them s Mikan kept being stubborn.

"Show it,"

"Fine," He stretched his arm out for Mikan to see the two inch cut on his right arm. Mikan was worried and concerned of course since he was her friend. After a few second of observing, Mikan put her left hand on the cut then it started to glow.

"Hey," Ryoma said with wide eyes, "What're you doing?"

"…" No reply came out of Mikan's mouth then she lowered her head then kissed the wound making Ryoma blush tomato and Natsume burn with jealousy. The glow grew bigger when Mikan kissed it then it slowly disappeared showing the cut was no where to be seen.

Mikan smiled at Ryoma's blushing face then said, "Healing Alice,"

Fuji walked over to Mikan's side then smiled, "I remember now, you used that alice to me about 4 months ago, right Mikan-chan?"

Mikan nodded then smiled widely, she grabbed her brothers' and Ryoma's arm then dragged them outside the classroom.

"If you don't mind, we'll be heading to the cafeteria now. It seems that you're busy glaring at each other," Mikan dragged them farther and farther until Kikumaru, Momo, Tezuka and the others stopped what they were doing and chased after them.

"Mikan-chan!/Mikan-chii!/ Polka!/Mikan!" And they dashed off to follow her, Fuji and Ryoma. And of course Tsubasa, Natsume and Misaki followed as well as Hotaru and Ruka.

…………………………….

_**FLASHBACK**_

**(4 MONTHS AGO)**

**(A/N:** **Just took this from an episode, please don't kill me xD)**

"_Sayonara, Fuji!" Fuji heard his team mates shout at him as he entered his house with an injured knee. They just came home from a hospital to check if it was okay and alas it was but still, there was pain. Fuji winced a bit as he stepped his left foot on the front porch._

"_Syusuke! I heard you got hit in the knee? Are you alright?" His sister, Yumiko said with a lot of concern. Fuji smiled anyways,_

"_I'm alright, thank you for asking Yumiko-nee. Where's Mikan-chan?" He asked in wonder hoping that his little sister wouldn't know about it._

"_Inside, she's at the dining table. She's been worried sick about you, you know? She won't eat dinner until you come home, she says." Yumiko explained as she entered the house with Fuji behind went inside the dining room to see his sister sitting on the floor staring at newly cooked food. He smiled then called out her name, "Mikan-chan," _

_Mikan turned her head to look at her brother with a huge smile on her face. She stood up then ran towards her brother standing in front of him with a worried face._

"_Onii-chan!" Mikan greeted, "Daijoubu?" _

_Fuji nodded to assure her that everything was okay, Mikan smiled then grabbed her brothers' arm then led him towards the table. Being a caring brother Fuji is, he hid the fact that his knee was still in pain. Fuji winced a bit when he walked with her. But at the corner of Mikan's eye, she saw that her big brother winced a bit making her stop abruptly. Mikan let go of her brothers handthen kneeled down to see Fuji's knee._

"_Mikan-chan?" Yumiko wondered what she was trying to do until there was a bright glowon Fuji's knee. After a few seconds Fuji could feel Mikan's lips touch his knee with care. The glow slowly lessened when Mikan removed her touch to see what happened._

"_You could've just told me earlier," Mikan said s she smiled then ran towards the tale. She sat down waiting for her mother, Fuji and Yukiko to eat with her. Fuji smiled then finally figured out what happened. The pain in his knee was truly gone._

"_Arigatou, Mikan-chan." He said as he sat down with her. Mikan grinned then grabbed a pair of chopsticks._

"_Itadakimasu!" They all said then dug in._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Set A," Natsume and Mikan both said at the same time. Mikan glared daggers at him while Natsume did the same making the others sweat drop.

"Make that Set B," Grabbing her tray of food, Mikan made her way to the Special star table where her brother sat with Ryoma and Tezuka. Mikan glanced at them, a question ringing in her head.

"May I ask something? Buchou?" Mikan said playing with her food. Tezuka nodded silently waiting for the question to come. Fuji and Ryoma just stared at them eating their food.

"How're you going to participate in next months' match if you're here at Gakuen Alice?" Mikan asked her brows raised. Tezuka just sweat dropped, speechless for the first time. So this time, it was Fuji who answered.

"Ryuzaki-sensei said that she'll handle things from now on. I heard she'll just talk with the MSP to excuse us if there is a match," Fuji explained as Mikan nodded,

"But how? Do you think the MSP would agree since no one has been able to go outside Gakuen Alice?" Mikan asked once again, this time Fuji was speechless.

"That I don't know…"

* * *

**Sorry for updating late xD I got problems with my computer so you all know what that means xD I'll update for sure on Saturday. And tomorrow is our graduation! Wish me luck? LOL I'm just excited :)) Oh and thanks everyone for the reviews! I think this is it :D See you on chapter 7?**


	8. Doubt

**It's Earth hour today in the Philippines! It's also the first day of my summer vacation! I'm so happy *tears of joy* Anyways thanks to all the reviewers who supported me! Now, enough with the talking, let's start!

* * *

**

**Princess of Tennis Chapter 7: Doubts**

Our beautiful brunette was walking, headed towards the Dangerous Ability room with her big brother, Syusuke Fuji, Seigaku's captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka and her frenemy, Ryoma Echizen. They shivered, thinking about all the possibilities that would happen if they do something common that Natsume does.

"Are you sure? I mean we could always change our minds," Mikan asked, staring at the door right in front of her. She shivered again, just staring at the door made her have goose bumps.

"Sorry but yes, I'm sure about this. In any case, if we ditch this class something bad might happen to us. Oh and did I mention that the Dangerous Ability class teacher, which is also our teacher from now on, has the alice of death?" Fuji replied immediately sighing. They have no other choice and to mention that they couldn't believe that the MSP lied to them.

"They lied to us anyways, that so called 'MSP' said that he will have Persona escort us to this room which is currently a lie," Ryoma pointed at the closed wooden door in front of them. A dark aura was surrounding it, making it obvious that it's dangerous.

"I agree with Ryoma-kun…" Mikan shrugged, "And I can always activate my nullification alice," She continued glancing at her wrist watch. Her eyes widened at the sight of the time.

"She's right Fuji," Tezuka assured, his eyes darting to Fuji who just sighed again.

"Are you sure Mikan-chan?" He asked for the last time.

"Yep! I've already mastered it anyways. I better activate it now though, would everyone please get behind me?" Mikan instructed as they all did what they was told to do. Fuji, Tezuka and Ryoma stared in confusion. Mikan noticed this then held her wrist watch up signaling that they were late. Which is a bad, no scratch that, ultimately bad sign. They all shivered again in fear. Mikan positioned herself to open the door.

Slowly opening it, they could see Persona's face. He was standing near the board, fuming with anger. Mikan sighed in relief but when she saw Persona stretched out his hand, Mikan crossed her arms on her chest sensing something dangerous coming out from it.

"Are you trying to fool me with that?" Mikan said, all heads turned on her. She smirked then slapped his hand away, putting her nullification alice on full power and expanded it to her fellow brother and friends behind her. No one, I mean nobody dares to say that with a tone like that to Persona. Persona also smirked, running towards her at full speed. Her brother and a few of her friends behind her back, she didn't dare to move one inch. Still, she wasn't that afraid to face Persona because she was already trained.

The whole class stared including Natsume. They all waited for something to happen and alas something did happen.

Mikan waited until persona was at least 3 meters near her. When she saw he was at the right distance, Mikan pulled a knife out under her skirt then ran towards him at full speed. She ran until she was half-a-meter away from him then immediately stepped on the left, allowing her to slice Persona on his right arm.

"Always ready huh?" Persona exclaimed, holding the bleeding part of his right arm.

"Of course," Mikan walked to her brother then stood beside him.

"I didn't want an answer from that! Just introduce yourselves already and sit wherever you want," Persona stood, his patience decreasing.

"Okay, okay!" Mikan stood in the front center of the room smiling.

"Mikan Fuji, 13 years old and S.E.C alice!" She said in a sing-song voice. She looked for a random vacant chair then spotted four in the back. She smiled then skipped happily towards it but her smile faded when someone tried to trip her.

'_Just because I'm all cheery and look like I'm all clumsy, don't take me like I can't sense one of your dirty tricks,' _She thought using her Telekinesis alice to levitate herself in the air. She turned her head to see who was the one who planned it then she floated to the person who she saw did it then held her head close to his ear making the boy blush in embarrassment.

"I am not who you think I am," She whispered as she landed on the cold, hard floor then headed to the vacant seat.

Meanwhile, Fuji, Tezuka and Ryoma were done in introducing themselves. It was a shame that the girls didn't get to squeal. But what was really weird is that they were in the room not in the field killing each other.

"Oi, Persona! Why are we in the room?" Some student asked.

"It's none of your business," Persona replied coldly. Mikan shivered at this thought she didn't know why. She glanced at him, trying to read his mind and finally succeeded after a few minutes. Still, since the beginning, silence was present in the room.

"It's the ESP isn't it? I heard that he has the most power here at the academy," Mikan suddenly interrupted the silence. Persona stared at her coldly then walked towards her smirking. He grabbed the collar of her uniform then lifted her up. Fuji reacted of course, his were shown as it widened up a bit, panicked and concerned for imouto. Mikan just stared, her eyes blank.

"Have you ever heard of privacy, you damn girl?" Persona raised his other vacant hand then something wavy and black can be seen. Fuji looked at his sister then noticed her eyes blank.

'_I guess this isn't my business anymore huh?' _He thought as he sat back and relaxed.

"Aren't you going to help her?" Ryoma asked suspicious of her. He stared at Natsume who was sleeping again.

'_Bored of the show eh?' _Ryoma thought, relaxing himself, trying not to care about the girl in front of him who was being tortured to death.

"She's going to be alright. Just wait and see," Fuji replied back as he saw Persona raise his hand more and more close than ever.

"Any last words before you die?" Persona smirked at this. He tightened his grip on her shirt.

"Then die," He touched Mikan's cheek, dropped her and watched her eyes widened. Waiting for his alice to take effect, he heard the door slam open.

"Eh?!! What are you doing?!" Someone with the same voice as Mikan's shouted. Persona heard someone's footsteps. Persona looked down to check if Mikan was dead and she was. Fuji, Ryoma and Tezuka smiled in the inside when they saw the person.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Someone tapped Persona from behind. Persona turned to kill who ever it was interrupting the show but failed because of the person's fast reflexes. His eyes widened when he saw the face.

"Hey! I asked you! Answer me!" Mikan commanded as she waved her hand in front of Persona's staring face.

"H-how?" For the first time, Persona stuttered.

"What do you mean how?" She tapped her fingers on her table while staring at the mess Persona created.

"You were…" Persona thought for a while then returned back to his usual cold face. "Dead," He continued after that.

"No I wasn't, that was a clone you dummy! And now look! You wasted my effort at ditching your class!" Mikan exclaimed shaking her head in disappointment. Persona glanced at her, now fuming with anger.

"Ditching my class? Ha! Nobody tries to do that if it's me you're talking about!" He shouted now serious in fighting as he once again ran towards Mikan. Mikan, being the one she is, activated her nullification alice to full power then created a ball of Ice. She threw it at Persona before he could even use his alice on her. Mikan smirked as he returned the ball of ice without any damage, she positioned herself as the whole class including Tezuka, Fuji, Ryoma and Natsume, who just woke up, moved aside to let them fight indoors.

Concentrating on the fight, Mikan waited until the ball was at least a meter away from her then created a racket made out of ice. The other's eyes widened as she touched the floor that quickly became a floor of crystal ice but a line was visible in the middle of the room, dividing the room into separate courts.

'_What is she trying to do with that racket?' _Persona thought. Unknown to him, Mikan was reading his mind then answered fully,

"What do you expect? Tennis of course!" Using the reverse side of the racket, Mikan used the slide of the oncoming ball over the gut and forcing a super spin to the ball. Then by instantaneously reversing her wrist and using the other side of the racket, she doubles the spin yet again. Mikan created an extreme under spin, forcing the ball of ice being returned back to her being a topspin making the ball sink before it passed the line. Mikan smirked when she saw Persona's face beneath his mask using her X-Ray alice. After a few seconds of silence, Persona's face became a smirk also. He went over to Mikan then watched her melt the floor then used her Manipulation alice to collect the puddles of water inside the room then threw it out the window. When she was done, she brushed the dirt out of her clothes then faced Persona.

"What now? Can't admit defeat after I saw that face of yours?" Persona was even angrier than before, now he was sure he could kill someone even if there is a consequence behind it. But he resisted the urge to do that since he now knows a fact.

"Now I can see why the ESP wants you that much. Heh," He said. Mikan raised her brows in confusion, waiting for Persona to continue what he was saying but unluckily, he disappeared out of thin air. She sighed then ran to her big brother.

"Are you alright?" Fuji, Tezuka and Ryoma asked at the same time. They stared at each other then returned their eyes to Mikan who was giggling. They stared at her laughing face as her angelic voice echoed in the classroom.

"Thanks for worrying, but I'm fine, really! And when did the Ice Prince say 'Are you alright?' to anyone?" Mikan teased as she laughed more loudly while childishly poking Ryoma's arm making him blush lightly at Mikan's closeness. Natsume being the jealous type and a dense person he is, tried to burn Mikan's hair.

"Hey! I can sense your alice you know? I have my nullification on full power so don't bother to play tricks on me!" Mikan pointed out at she stomped over to a certain someone, "Natsume!" She continued as she punched him in the arm playfully again.

"So Persona is gone, then that does mean we're already dismissed from this class?" Some Elementary school student said. Mikan stopped punching Natsume as she glanced at the little boy then smiled sweetly. The boy who was expressionless just stared at Mikan, waiting for an answer.

"Oh right, don't worry everybody is dismissed now! I'll handle things later with Persona if there are some consequences, so please consider this as an early dismissal," Mikan said as she smiled once more at the boy who was now tugging Natsume's shirt, not caring about Mikan had just said.

"Eh??!! You aren't listening?" She fell down, anime style as she saw Natsume pat the grade schooler on the head.

"Natsume-nii, who is this old hag?" The boy pointed at Mikan who just paled up. Fuji and the others sweat dropped then Fuji began covering his ears.

"Eh? Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma suddenly saw what Fuji did, curious of why he did that.

"3" Fuji counted

"2"

"1"

"OLD HAG?!!" Mikan exploded, glaring daggers at the boy in front of her.

"Just who're you calling an old hag you –!!" Running out of things to say, Mikan sighed then glared at Natsume.

"Just who is this kid? Your brother?" Mikan asked him with a calm face. She was having mood swings lately though but before she could have a reply, Mikan saw that they were already walking away.

"JERKS!!" She shouted in the hallway clearly not making them stop. She whispered some inappropriate things then turned on her brother. Her anger became a smile as she faced his Onii-chan.

"Ne, ne, want to go to Central Town? We can bring Kikumaru-senpai and the others too if you want! Of course training after we head to Central town. Right buchou?" Mikan piped out. But sadly, only Fuji was the one being able to survive her scream. So in order to revive the two Seigaku regulars…

"Ne, Onii-chan can I?" Mikan offered as Fuji nodded then chuckled a bit. Mikan pulled her sleeves up then…

_WHACK!_

She whacked Tezuka and Ryoma In the head to regain consciousness and to their surprise, they did. Mikan stretched then pulled fixed the sleeves of her uniform then tugged her brothers.

"Itai!" The two boys said as Mikan hid behind her brother. Fuji just chuckled again to see Ryoma and Tezuka angry.

"What was that for?" They both said again.

"It's appropriate sorry. You didn't survive from Mikan-chan's scream so Mikan-chan had to whack you up a bit." Fuji explained why as the two rubbed their heads in pain.

"Gomen buchou, Ryoma-kun!" Mikan bowed her head hoping that they would forgive her. Fuji smiled at his sister and gave Tezuka and Ryoma a-don't-you-dare-decline-her-apology-or-face-me glare.

Tezuka just nodded, Fuji's glare not affecting him at all. But for Ryoma, well he shivered then accepted the apology.

"Eh… It's okay I guess, no worries Mikan!" He said as he sighed in relief. Mikan looked up then suddenly hugged Ryoma making him blush.

"Yay! Arigatou, Ryoma-kun!" She said as she once again smirked then kissed his cheeks making him blush again. Mikan laughed when she saw him blush deep red.

"Oh man! You should've seen your face!" She said between laughs.

"Urusai!" He commanded as Mikan continued to laugh. Needless to say, Fuji was also laughing a bit but for Tezuka well he just smiled.

"No way!" Mikan continued to laugh. She now had tears in her eyes because of the laughter.

"Well, then should I say, 'Shut up, Polka!' to you?" And she stopped anger boiling inside her.

"Ryoma!" She exclaimed raising up her fists.

"Hey, it was Hyuuga who started that nickname not me!" He exclaimed back at him as she stopped abruptly then sighed. She smiled after that took each of their hands.

"Okay! Enough with that! Let's go get the others and go to Central Town!" She said as she dragged Fuji, Tezuka and Ryoma to find the others.

"Wait! We can walk you know!" They all pointed as they tried to get out of her grip.

"Nonsense! You guys are slow!" Mikan laughed then dragged them a bit faster than before.

* * *

**And there goes chapter 7's end. Please rate and review? LOL okay this is kinda weird xD A note to all of you that I do not own Gakuen Alice nor Prince of Tennis! Yeah, a big round of applause to the authors and artists! LOL okay I guess this is enough ruckus. See you in chapter 8 you guys!**


	9. Aoi Hyuuga

**I just read your review and guess what… It's totally awesome! LOL okay I got a WB just now and still I have to try my best on this one xD LOL! Oh and those who say this story is awesome… you guys rule! **

**A.C – hey there! *smiles*

* * *

**

**Princess of Tennis Chapter 8: Aoi Hyuuga**

"Eh?! But Hotaru!" Mikan complained about Hotaru not being able to go with them. She pouted, staring at Hotaru who was fixing her invention.

"I still have something to do, go away you baka!" Hotaru said to her as Mikan continued to pout childishly.

"Are you sure, Hotaru?" Fuji asked her. Hotaru glanced up then nodded, resuming back to her work. Mikan sighed inwardly then accepted the fact that Hotaru can't go.

"Fine! Let's go everyone!" Mikan stomped herself out of the room as Fuji and all of her friends, including Anna and Nonoko followed her outside as they made their way to Central Town.

…………………

"Amazing!" All of the regulars exclaimed. Mikan smiled when she saw the sparkling eyes of Kikumaru.

"Welcome to Centra—" She looked from left to right then panicked. They disappeared, "Oh no," Mikan slapped her forehead then sighed. "Even Anna, Nonoko and Nii-chan left me!" She ran then went looking for them. She tried to use her tracking alice in order to track them out but failed because there was too many people around her.

"And I thought I could buy a new racket!" Mikan headed for the bench that was nearby then sat down shaking her head in disappointment. "I only hope that they didn't go on their own," She looked above her. Yellow and Orange leaves were falling from above, landing on Mikan's skirt. She smiled, the rays of the sun highlighting its color. Closing her eyes, she felt the breeze ran through her body.

"Look, It's open!" Someone pointed at a kiosk behind a tree Mikan was near from. Mikan opened her eyes in wonder, only to see a line of people.

'_What's happening?' _Mikan thought as she stood up, walking towards the line of people. No mistaking that it was some kind of Candy store because people who bought from the kiosk have a pink box in their hands.

"Ano… What's with the line of people?" Mikan asked a girl, about her age with pink hair. "Oh Mikan-chan!" The girl suddenly replied.

"Anna? Nonoko? Thank goodness! I thought you were also lost!" Mikan was relieved to have found her two of her best friends. Two out, nine to go.

"Anyways, back to the question. What's happening here?" Mikan asked once more. Curious of what's really happening. Anna smiled while Nonoko bought 3 boxes and paid for it.

"Here, try it!" Anna and Nonoko chirped as they gave Mikan one box. Mikan glanced at the pink box then slowly opened it revealing a pink fluffy thing. Mikan grabbed a piece then raised it to examine it.

"What is this?" Mikan wondered, it was soft and fluffy like a cloud, a bit sticky in her perspective.

"Howalons!" They said in a sing song voice. Mikan put the Howalon in her mouth then felt it slowly melt in her mouth. Her eyes widened when she felt it melt and dissolve in her mouth.

"Yummy!" She exclaimed while she took another piece then put it in her mouth. It took her 2 minutes to finally threw the empty box away.

"Ano… Mikan-chan, we have to go. Alice regulars have practice in the next 15 minutes so I guess it's good bye now," Anna waved while she ran with Nonoko following behind.

"Are they avoiding me or what? I just found them and now there leaving?" Mikan complained. She sighed then stomped her way to the previous bench she sat on only to find someone sitting on it.

"Natsume?" He looked pale, his eyes were blank. Mikan raised a brow, once again curiosity ran through her. A gush of wind blew between them before Natsume replied, "What?" He said coldly.

'_I thought Alice regulars are supposed to have training at this time… Oh well not my problem, maybe he just ditched or something,'_ Mikan thought.

"You look pale," Mikan poked him playfully around the shoulders. Natsume glanced at her irritated.

"Whatever," He said slapping her hand away. Mikan looked at him suspiciously then thought,

'_No argument? Something is definitely wrong with him!' _

"Hey! What's wrong?" Mikan asked as Natsume looked at her.

"Why do you care?" He snapped. Mikan crossed her arms around her then leaned closer, facing him seriously.

"You're my friend right? So spit it!" Mikan growled. Natsume's eyes widened when he heard the word 'friend' come out of her mouth. He sighed then took a neatly folded paper from his pocket, he threw it to her.

"Eh? I said spit it out now give me a piece of paper!" Natsume glared at her coldly then said, "Baka! Read it,"

"Oh," She laughed at herself then opened the piece of paper, it contained some fancy handwriting. She read it, whispering every word that she passed. When she was done, she gave the paper back to Natsume, smiled softly then said, "You must really care for your little sister,"

Natsume turned to look at her then looked down once more, "Well, isn't it obvious? She's my sister anyway,"

"It's the first time I saw you care for someone except for Ruka though," Mikan teased as Natsume looked up annoyed, "Don't bring that up you idiot!"

"What?! It's the truth isn't?" She laughed softly then faced him when he suddenly spoke, "Shut up!" he growled,

"Make me!" He lit a strand of her hair . Mikan screamed then quickly put out the fire,

"Hey! I was unprepared!"

"Well, you already said 'Make me!' You idiot!"

"Eto…"

"I can't believe you ran out of words!"

"Well, believe it!"

"I already do!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" The people around them sweat dropped at their argument. Mikan turned her back on him, her arms crossed.

"Whatever," She heard Natsume mutter as he stood up and left.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" Mikan said as she ran to catch up with Natsume.

"Mikan-chan!" Someone shouted from behind. Mikan immediately stopped running and turned to face the one who called her.

"Eh? Nii-chan! Where have you been?" Mikan demanded an answer from Fuji who just sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness! I thought you'd be lost," Fuji said putting a hand on Mikan's shoulder. A nerve popped out of Mikan's head.

"You're the one who got lost, not me bro…" Mikan muttered, glancing at Fuji's face. Mikan looked behind him to check if there was someone there.

"Ano… you're not with the others?"

"Ah… I am but they already went back since it's late, Tezuka cancelled the practice today since Inui made him drank too much of his juice," Fuji giggled. Mikan sweat dropped when he heard the word 'juice' come out of his mouth. "Tezuka-buchou can't handle it either, eh?"

"Well, Let's go back then, It's getting pretty late." Fuji glanced at the orange sky above them. Mikan nodded then began walking with Fuji beside her. She stopped abruptly then her eyes widened when she remembered something.

"I totally forgot to buy a racket myself today," She murmured, rooted on her spot. Mikan giggled at herself then sighed. Fuji smiled also then assured her, "Don't worry, Oh and why is it that you need to buy another racket?"

"Well, I kinda didn't want the racket you gave me to be used in trainings. It's like a god luck charm to me you know?" Mikan answered. Fuji just smiled then patted his sister in the head.

"Really?" He made sure,

"Do you think I'm lying?" And it all ended with a laugh. Unknown to them someone was listening from behind.

"You really do know how to make a person feel better huh?" Natsume murmured as he jumped off the tree heading off to a certain manga store.

……………………….

"Finally! I'm back to my room!" Mikan jumped then landed on her huge bed, embracing the cold, silk covers of it. She sighed then rolled over, facing the ceiling. She thought about things for a while.

"I wonder how Tezuka-buchou looked when he drank the Inui Juice," She wondered imagining random things about him, "Oh well," She smiled then skipped to the kitchen.

"Where have you been?!" Someone asked. Mikan turned to look at the person and sighed in relief. Irritated she grabbed the nearest item near her then threw it at the person.

"What are you doing in my room?!!" She exploded, throwing the cooking pan to Persona but he swiftly dodged it.

"You don't expect me to not give you a mission do you? Come at the Sakura Tree you usually go at 11 tonight. You'll have a partner of course," Persona said fixing his posture. He grabbed something from an unknown place and threw it to her.

"Wear that tonight and of course wear mission clothes and bring whatever weapon you want," And with that, he disappeared leaving Mikan staring at the thing he gave to her. It was wrapped neatly with a shiny black wrapper with a red ribbon on the top. There was also a card taped to it. A letter to be exact.

Mikan grabbed the letter then began reading it,

_This is your mask and due that you're a girl, don't you dare change the color of it. Remember 11 PM sharp no such thing as 'fashionably late' exists in my dictionary you got that? There is also a folder inside of this box. It contains the details of the said mission. Your alias from now on will be Blue Sapphire. Well, you probably know where that came from… whatever just be there._

_~Persona_

_PS: Just as I said earlier, you'll have a partner. Well expect that it's someone you know and very close to you._

The letter said. Mikan crumpled it then threw it in the bin that was beside her. She tore the wrapper that was covering the box and opened it. Firstly, there was a folder. She grabbed it then began reading again.

_Objective: Bring back a girl with an unknown name. _

_Details: The girl is located at the top floor of the building, 3__rd__ door to the right hallway._

_Finishing Objective: Bring back the girl safely and destroy the headquarters as much as you can._

_Time Limit: 3 hours_

_Partner: To be said later…_

There were several bond papers stapled together but one caught Mikan's eye. It was the details about the unknown girl. There was a picture, indeed she was young.

'_Probably the same as the kid who called me an "old hag". Heh,' _Mikan thought as she put the papers in a table for a while. She took the next thing that was inside the box which was her mask. It was a butterfly mask. Its color was black and it was covered in jewels. Probably like the ones you wear at masquerade balls. She smiled it seems a little decent like the ones which are normal and not an alice-limiting device. Mikan frowned then tried to remove the thought. She glanced at her wall clock which reads 9:58 PM. She put down the mask, took a quick shower then looked for something decent to wear.

And finally after 45 minutes she was prepared and ready to go!

"I think this should be alright," She twirled around the mirror her pony tail swaying with her. She was wearing a red shirt, a leather black jacket zipped up until it was on her chest, a black leather mini shorts, and a pair of leather black boots. Around her shorts were two belts. In the left were two guns she created herself and on the right were a grenade and some bullets. There was also a weapon inside her right boot. A knife to be exact. She nodded to herself then grabbed the pair of leather black gloves in her desk and her mask. She put it on, checked if the door was lock, turned off the lights, opened her window then jumped off of it landing from tree to tree.

She finally arrived at the assigned place Persona told her about. She went to the highest branch then stood there for a while. Closing her eyes, she heard the leaves swaying and almost all of the things around her.

"Just come out already," She said to Persona who was hiding in the tree behind her. Persona smirked then went beside her with another person.

"You're early," He said glancing at her clothes. The person beside him just stood there. He was wearing black pants and a blue shirt topped with a black leather jacket. He has also black gloves and a few weapons around his belt.

Mikan nodded then looked at the person beside Persona. "Who's he?" She asked with a cold voice.

'_Someone close? His aura is weak but familiar,'_

"You partner of course," Persona murmured, "Blue Sapphire meet Black Snake,"

Mikan nodded then raised a brow, "Why a Snake?" She asked. The person beside Persona turned to look at her,

"What?" She noticed his eyes on her,

"Nothing…" He replied. He then glanced at Persona who was standing their watching the whole scene.

"You can remove your masks now," And they did what Persona told them to do. Mikan removed her mask in a flash revealing her blue eyes. She was staring intently at her partner who was wearing a mask before. Her eyes widened,

'_He really is very close to me,' _She thought running to the person and immediately hugging him.

"I didn't know you were my partner, Nii-chan!" She chirped, Fuji hugged her back then released her when Persona scoffed at their brotherly sister moment.

"Would you two stop that! I thought this was a bad idea," He exclaimed. Mikan was confused though,

"Then why did you set us up as partners then?" She clutched Fuji's arm.

"It wasn't my idea you baka, it's obvious that it's the ESP's. He wants to test something out of you two," Persona explained,

"Well, whatever I don't really care about it. Where is this so called 'Headquarters' anyway?" She asked him,

"Just go north and you'll find it in front of you within minutes. Good luck," Persona pointed at the direction before vanishing into thin air. Mikan glanced t his brother and nodded to each other. They put on their masks and jumped from tree to tree.

"Here it is, Nii-chan." There were hundreds of guards outside the building. Weapons, like guns and swords were in their hands. She frowned then looked at her brother who put a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful, I can't afford to lose you." Fuji said before creating a ball of wind in his hands. Mikan nodded then activated her nullification alice making the ball of wind Fuji created disappear. Fuji looked at her confused. She smiled then explained, "I'll stop the time for about 5 minutes so we can handle it without any problems,"

Fuji nodded while watching his sister close her eyes for a bit. Mikan started counting,

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go," She stopped the time completely then jumped down from the tree they were sitting on.

"I'll take the east, you go on the west. Let's meet up on the back door," Mikan killed every single soldier and guard she passed on her way to the east.

'_Please, be alright.' _She thought standing in front of the back door. It has been 4 minutes already since she froze the time and only a minute was left.

"I better go and check on him," She ran towards the west side at exactly the right time to find Fuji killing the last soldier in the west side. Mikan sighed in relief then ran towards her brother smiling.

"I thought you didn't make it," She grinned as Fuji replied,

"Don't think such things, sis. I'm the one who taught you after all," He teased while Mikan pouted.

"Don't be too full of yourself, bro. Come on let's go. We only have 2 hours and 25 minutes left." She insisted dragging her brother to the back door.

"It's locked," Fuji said twisting the door knob. Mikan smiled then smirked, "Here let me handle it," And with that she kicked the door open wide making Fuji sweat drop.

"Since when have you been wild?" He asked leading the way inside to check if it was clear. Fuji sighed then gave up.

"You know why don't you just teleport all the way to the top floor. I don't think both of us can handle it," He pointed at the stairs. Beside it was a wall indicating how many floors it was. Indeed you need an elevator for this one.

"Since when have you been the smart one?" Mikan pouted then held Fuji's hand in hers. He giggled for a bit then replied, "They don't call me 'tensai' for nothing you know?" He smirked,

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," She rolled her eyes then teleported them both on the 32 floor which is also the top. They were now standing in front of a door, the stairs behind them.

"Why not just teleport inside?" He suggested. Mikan looked at him with a weird face.

"Well, it might be dangerous if we directly teleported in there don't you think. What if we teleported there and there were hundreds of guards surrounding us?" She explained in chibi mode. Fuji smiled then nodded. "Well, I'll you go open the door, I'll check if there is someone out there," Fuji offered but Mikan shook her head.

"Wait, you go open the door I'll go check if someone's out there," She insisted. Fuji hesitated to nod but he did it anyway. Fuji grabbed the doors handle while Mikan stood in front of the door, fully activating her nullification alice.

She nodded as a signal to open the door slowly. Fuji did what he was told to do but Mikan's eyes widened when a knife suddenly came flying towards her, immediately slicing her right arm. She winced and heard her blood drip to the floor. Fuji quickly went beside Mikan and checked the wound.

"Are you alright?" He checked with too much worry in his eyes. Mikan didn't bother to look up as she replied with a shaky voice. "I'm fine, thanks bro." She said clutching her right arm.

"I hate to admit it but it hurts like hell," She exclaimed cursing, "I'm not going to be able to heal this, there's too much blood,"

Fuji frowned then revealed his sharp eyes looking at the crowd of soldiers standing in front of him. It was an intersection and the only escape route will have to be downstairs since the front, left and right hallways were filled with soldiers. Not only that, they also have guns in their hands. Rifles, pistols and other guns you can think of. Mikan frowned then looked at her brother for a while.

"I'll take care of this while you stay here, alright?" He was about to ambush them but Mikan stopped him. The guards didn't move an inch.

"Wait," She begged. She didn't want her brother to fight alone. So she thought of this plan which may actually work.

"I'll make clones of myself and join you, a cut won't stop me from fighting would it?" She cloned herself, clones standing behind her ready for position. There were about 20 of them all in perfect shape.

"Kill them all," She commanded as the clones nodded and replied, "Hai, Mikan-sama!"

She and Fuji charged and attacked. Killing every single one in sight, from left to right.

"You're going to pay for hurting my sister like that!" Fuji said calmly as he created blades from the wind around him and threw it like there was a shockwave killing everyone in the left hallway. Shouts and screams were heard before the fight finally ended.

Mikan and Fuji were panting as Mikan's clones disappeared. Puddles of blood were n the ground making the floor reddish in color. She sighed then looked at her right arm. The bleeding stoped and Mikan finally got to use her healing alice to heal it completely.

"Are you alright?" Fuji asked concern all over his face. Mikan nodded in agreement sighing then fixing up her posture. They were headed to the 3rd door in the right hallway but when they passed the second door someone began to spoke.

"A new pair, eh? You're pretty good," Reo pointed out smirking. "Well, too ba—" He suddenly clutched his bleeding left arm.

"Shut up! We don't have time for your speech!" Mikan exploded at him. She was the one who threw the knife after all. Reo cursed then swore, "I'll get you for this," He disappeared.

"Don't have time? How much do we have left anyway?" Fuji wondered. Mikan glanced at her watch then said the time, "1 hour and 53 minutes left," Fuji sweat dropped then ran towards the 3rd room anyway. He was about to grab the door knob but when he remembered what Mikan did earlier he didn't hesitate to kick it open.

"Nice! That's what I'm talking about bro!" She gave a thumbs up to her brother who just scratched the back of his head playfully.

The room was dark and absolutely no light could be seen. Fuji entered but Mikan stopped him from doing so, "Wait," She insisted. She went in first then closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open after a moment then she continued to walk but stopped abruptly. Before she did anything else, she pulled out two knives that were strapped in her shorts then threw it one on the left and right side. Moans could be heard and their bodies dropped to the ground after being stabbed in the heart. She smirked then smiled at her brother who just stared at her.

"I see, you've gotten much better…" He commented then scoffed, "But I was going to do that until you stopped me you know!" He shouted rather playfully. Mikan just laughed then lighted a fire in her hands to find the light switch and switch it on and alas there was light.

She roamed around the huge room with Fuji going the other direction to search for the girl the academy wants her to find. Nothing could be found until some moans and deep breaths could be heard from a door.

"Over here, Mikan-chan." Fuji stared at the door with Mikan beside him.

"You don't have to kick it you know, there is also a sole presence inside that door. It could be the girl we're looking for," Mikan sweat dropped as Fuji giggled softly then opened the door softly. Again it was dark but Fuji switched on the lights lighting up the room revealing a girl panting hardly. Mikan went to the girl and kneeled down to check on her.

"She's in a bad condition," Mikan said frowning. The girl looked very similar to someone but she didn't know who. Fuji also frowned to an unknown reason.

"W-who are y-you?" The girl stuttered. Mikan smiled then replied softly, "We're from the academy. They asked us to take you back. What's your name?"

"Aoi Hyuuga," The girl mouthed. Mikan's eyes widened when it suddenly rang a bell.

"Are you Natsume Hyuuga's sister?" Mikan demanded an answer from the girl but she fell asleep. Mikan smiled softly as she carried the girl on her back, not caring about her weight.

"Mikan-chan we have to go," Fuji murmured three grenades in his hands. Mikan glanced at him confused, "Where did you get that?" She asked. Fuji pointed behind her. There were hundreds of explosives such as dynamites, grenades, bombs, gun powder and even fireworks. She nodded then went beside her brother.

"Put your hand on my shoulder, Nii-chan and don't you dare let go. We have to get this girl back to the academy as soon as possible," She commanded and Fuji did what he was told.

"Oh and can you pull the trigger of that grenade and just threw it right beside the fireworks?" She asked getting ready to teleport. Fuji pulled the trigger off the grenade using his mouth then threw it right beside the fireworks, "Now!" He shouted exactly the same time where Mikan teleported them all back to the academy.

A large explosion was heard; It reached the academy through its shockwave. The good thing is that it's already midnight and she and Fuji are positive that everyone is asleep except for Persona of course.

"Well done, Blue Sapphire, Black Snake. You may go now," Was all Persona said before he disappeared. Mikan stared I nconfusion,

"Why in such a hurry?" She sighed looking at her brother who was yawning already.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, nii-chan!" She stood up then waved at her brother.

"Good night, Mikan-chan!" He said before he dashed off heading to the boys' dorm.

'_I wonder if Aoi is all right now,' _She thought dusting off the dust off her mission clothes. Her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, I forgot she's with me!" She shouted out loud then sighed again. She picked up the sleeping girl then teleported herself inside her room.

"I guess you're lucky after all, but something is wrong…" She thought of it for a while, she glanced at the girl who seems like she just swam in a pool of garbage.

"I think I need to clean her up," Picking Aoi up, she went inside her bathroom, grabbed a towel then soaked it with water then gently cleaned her up to avoid distraction in her sleep.

After cleaning Aoi up, Mikan carried her to the bed then laid her there for a while. She went into her huge closet to pick up some decent clothes she had and dress up Aoi.

**1 hour later…**

"I'm tired and I still have to wake up early to make breakfast for both of us," Was the last words Mikan had said before she closed her eyes then went to sleep on the couch.

**MORNING**

**AOI'S POV**

Slowly opening my eyes, for the first time in almost 4 months, the sun's beautiful rays shone above me. I positioned myself into a sitting posture then yawned. I stretched my arms and legs and looked around me.

I was in a huge pink room sitting on a huge bed. And for the first time in my life, I felt comfortable under the cushions under me. I glanced at my clothes which have changed – from a gray ragged old dress to a black mini skirt and a striped red and black shirt. I also wore socks which were black and was stretched up to my thighs.

"Good morning, Aoi-chan!" A girl said dressed in a Gakuen Alice uniform. Wait her face rang a bell in my head! She was the one who saved me from those guys! But she was with another person but I didn't see his face that much.

I glanced at her curiously then smiled. "Arigato, nee-chan!" She smiled at me then sat beside me for a while.

"Are you alright now?" She asked a bit worry in her voice. I wonder why, we just met yesterday. I nodded in response to her question. She smiled again then spoke, "Oh sorry, My name is Mikan, Mikan Fuji to be exact."

"And I suppose you're Aoi Hyuuga right? You're Natsume's little sister?" She asked questioningly. I remember it now! There was her question last night that I didn't get to answer. I wonder what's her relationship with Natsume-nii.

"Hai, Mikan-nee. I can call you that right?" I asked, she's nice alright. She grinned then glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened a bit then she dragged me out of bed. She went inside a kitchen I suppose then pushed me down a chair.

"Eat your breakfast first, alright? When you're done, there's a pair of boots beside the bed. I'm going to be late! If you have any problem, just head towards the third floor of the Middle School division building towards the 5th room to the right and you'll find me there! Well, Ja!" Mikan-nee said while rushing off to grab two bags. She slammed the door shut.

"Eto…" I glanced at the food then began to dug in.

**NORMAL POV**

_SLAM!_

All heads turned to look at the one who slammed the door. Mikan stood there panting.

"O-Ohayo minna!" She managed to say. Anna and Nonoko went towards her with a worried face.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan! It's rare to see you late… what's the hold up?" They asked. Mikan panicked then glanced at Natsume who was staring at her. She sighed then made up a lie.

"I overslept," She said laughing playfully. She excused herself then went towards her seat sighing in relief. She sat down putting her school and tennis bag beside her.

"You went to a mission with Fuji-senpai didn't you?" Ryoma whispered to her. Unknown to Mikan and Ryoma, Natsume was listening.

Mikan nodded nervously. She didn't know what to do with Aoi right now.

"Mikan-chan!" Koko shouted suddenly disturbing the deep-in-thought Mikan. Mikan looked up, so did Natsume and Ryoma.

"Nani?" She stood heading towards Koko who was standing by the door.

"Mikan-nee!" Aoi suddenly entered the room making Natsume's eyes widen at the sight of his sister.

"Aoi-chan? What are you doing here?" Mikan asked kneeling down.

"Ano… I was wondering if I could play in your closet? I mean you have lots of pretty clothes in there!" Aoi wondered. Mikan smiled then nodded.

"Arigato, Mikan-nee!" Aoi hugged her and was about to leave until Natsume stood up and banged his fists on his desk.

"Aoi," He said still coldly.

"Hey! You're talking to your sister here at least have some respect you know?!" Mikan shouted at him. Those words were totally ignored by Natsume as Aoi turned to face him.

"Natsume-nii," Aoi murmured,

* * *

**AAAH! Gomen! Gomen for not updating for sooo long! I had a vacation and I totally forgot to type before we left home! Okay, now thanks for the reviews! *laughs* Okay I seriously need everyone's suggestion. I need another anime to watch! Anything would be suitable as long as it has romance and magic in it :D Now… care to review please? **

**Oh well… see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Family Day: Part 1

**Okay, I know this sounds weird for Gakuen Alice to have a family day, but truly… here are some minor details not included in this chapter that you should know about:**

**-It was actually the HSP who suggested them to have a family day, not the MSP. Considering that the HSP has a kind personality, he was the one who suggested it so… yeah.**

**-The ESP was against this idea, but he had a plan. This plan will be said in the later chapters in the stories.**

**-The third years' practical exam is going to be held in the music class. Clearly when I say duet, one will be playing an instrument and the other will sing. **

**-You want to know what happened to Luna? Hehe, just wait, it will be mentioned in the next chapter. **

**Note: Anybody want their favorite Anime/J-pop song posted in here? Clearly in the next chapter. Just post a song included in your reviews and if I consider it… it will be included in the story. *the lyrics I mean* I'm gonna use the song that I picked in Fuji's practical exam.

* * *

**

**Princess of Tennis Chapter 9: Family Day**

"AOI!!" Natsume ran up to his sister to with closed fists. Mikan sighed then spoke, "And I was hoping I'd surprise you with this,"

Aoi smiled as she hugged her elder brother. Natsume smiled in the _inside_, releasing his sister from the hug. Aoi and Natsume turned to look at Mikan.

"What do you mean surprise me? You were hiding her all along haven't you?" Natsume questioned a frowning Mikan. She stood there, listening to Natsume's unbelievable words.

"What if I did hide her all along? Just be thankful that Aoi-chan is safe!" She pointed out while crossing her arms in front of her chest. Natsume was boiling with anger again, while Aoi just stared back and forth between the two.

"Then I'll burn you to crisp!" Natsume answered, running up to Mikan with a ball of fire in his hands. Mikan just stood there, consciously activating her nullification alice. Aoi noticed this then ran up to Mikan also, she was faster than Natsume because of her age and stood in front of Mikan, her arms stretched out, defending her. Natsume stood there, shocked that his sister was defending Mikan.

"Stop it, Nii-chan!" Aoi exclaimed frowning. Mikan just smirked then frowned more. She turned her head to Aoi and said, "Thanks, Aoi-chan! You saved me there," Mikan smiled, so did Aoi.

"Get out of the way Aoi!" Aoi ignored her brother then smiled more widely at Mikan.

"Well, you saved me didn't you, nee-chan?" Aoi looked back at her brother, disappointed. "Is this how you treat the one who saved me from the AAO?" Aoi frowned at her brother. She had to admit that she was glad to see him again but she hated it when Natsume uses that kind of attitude towards people.

"Saved you?" Natsume calmed down, the ball of fire vanishing. Mikan nodded, still calm as ever. She looked at Aoi and Natsume for a moment then smiled.

"Ryoma-kun!" Mikan ran up to him to destroy the awkwardness in the room. Mikan sighed then removed his cap, "Sleeping again, huh?" She asked while Ryoma looked up.

"What do you want?" He asked blushing suddenly. Mikan was tapping her fingers on the table, her head only 2 inches apart from Ryoma's. She was still holding his cap.

"I want to skip today! Could you please accompany me?" Mikan begged with puppy dog eyes. Ryoma just stared not affected by her eyes.

"Seriously, you're nothing like Fuji-senpai," He said ever calmly attempting to grab his cap but he failed.

"I'm not giving you back this cap until you come with me," Mikan smirked while Ryoma did the same. She stared confused at Ryoma's reaction. Shouldn't it be something like, 'Oi! Give that back!?

"Fine, have it then." He said, grabbing another cap from his tennis bag then quickly putting it on, grinning evilly. Mikan just stared, "Hey, no fair! You had an extra one!"

"Geez, you're just like a copy of Natsume but you're not perverted, unlike him." Mikan returned the cap to Ryoma as he frowned.

"No, I'm not." He argued.

"Yes, you are!" She pointed out frowning.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"YES,"

"No,"

_SLAM!_

"Ohayo, minna!" Narumi interrupted by shouting so loudly as usual. Nobody dared to greet him back, well except for Mikan of course. "Ohayo, Narumi-sensei!" Everybody turned to look at her. She raised her eyebrows then put her hands to her waist.

"At least I have some respect to my elders," She sat down on her seat beside Ryoma. It became her seat for now, since she didn't like sitting Natsume. Clearly because he makes her uncomfortable.

"Well, then. I just have to make an announcement," He said smiling widely. Everybody turned to listen, except for Natsume who was now sleeping so quietly.

"Okay, we're going to have a project which would be submitted today. As you all know, today is Family Day and as a request from the MSP, he said to introduce at least one of your family members in class. This project will serve as a practical exam. The better you introduce, the better the grades you have. The exam will be held this afternoon, after lunch." He explained while twirling around and around. Mikan and the others were confused so being the brave one, she raised her hand to ask a question.

"Yes, Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked with sparkling eyes. Mikan sweat dropped then decided to let it go.

"Ano… Narumi-sensei, how would we introduce them?" She asked.

"Simple! There are three choices you have to choose from: The first one is, personally bring them to the class. The second choice would be a picture of your family member and the third choice would be the easiest. You just have to say their name and tell something about them. Concerning grades, the first choice would get the highest. Oh and for those who have relatives here in Gakuen Alice, you have no choice but to choose the first one because we already know who in this school has a relative studying here. All of those kids' relatives will be excused from their classes when its time to introduce them to the class. Get it?" Narumi drew on the board while talking. Unlucky for him, only Mikan was listening since she was the one who asked. Almost half of the students were partially asleep from the long explanation.

Mikan nodded slowly then asked again, making the other students groan in irritation. "Are we the only one who is doing this so called exam?"

Narumi wagged his head in disagreement, "The whole school will do it but it's a different style for the other sections." Mikan nodded again then sat down. Narumi grinned then skipped towards the door.

"Now, I have to go… Free period!" He declaimed, racing out of the room. They all stared at him and waited 'till he was out of sight then immediately the students began to chatter but no chaos began. Everyone was already planning on what to do this afternoon so she thought about it for a while,

'_I guess I'll ask nii-chan later at lunch. He'll be excused from his class anyways. But I have a feeling that I don't have to introduce him anymore,' _

Mikan rested her head in her hands for a while, looking outside at the leafless trees. She sighed then whispered, "Winter is coming soon,"

**LUNCH**

_KKRRRRIIIINNNGG!!_

Jinno's explanation was cut off as the students cheered for joy. He glared daggers at them then stormed out of the room.

"Eh? Are you coming or not?" Mikan stood up from her seat, fixing her things in her bag. She grabbed her tennis bag and slumped it on her back. She waited for Echizen to fix his things up but he didn't move a budge in his seat.

"Why do you wait for him anyway? Just leave him be, Polka." Natsume butted in. Mikan glared daggers at him be he wasn't affected at all. "PERVERT!" She shouted before Natsume left the room completely leaving the two alone.

"Hey?" Mikan poked him around the shoulders. Ryoma looked at her then stood up, grabbing his tennis bag.

"Come on!" She grabbed his hand then dragged him out of the classroom, heading to the third years' classroom.

"Hey aren't you going to the cafeteria?" Ryoma asked when he saw Mikan took the wrong turn. Mikan stopped then turned to look at him, "I'm going to nii-chan's classroom. You can go ahead if you like," Mikan offered. Ryoma just stood there hesitating to answer but when his stomach growled…

"Hehe, go ahead of me. It's fine!" She giggled then smiled angelically. Ryoma blushed as he saw her ran off.

"Ano… Let's see," Mikan mumbled while looking up, staring at the sign. She was hesitating whether it was 3-A or 3-B.

'_Might as well try them both, I'll go with 3-A first.' _She thought, knocking three times and waiting for someone to answer. After a few seconds, a girl opened the door.

"Hey, there! What do you--?" The girl was cut off when her eyes became all sparkly as she stared at Mikan. Mikan stared back confusion in her eyes.

"KAWAII!!" The girl exclaimed, suddenly hugging Mikan. Mikan struggled but failed because of the girls' tight grip.

"Please, let go!" Mikan managed to choke out but the girl didn't hear it out.

"_Eh? What's cute, Yuki-chan?" _ Mikan's eyed widened upon hearing almost all the girls speak.

'_This is going to be a disaster! Waahh, I don't need some commotion like this! I just came here to see if my brother is in this room!' _Mikan thought closing her eyes, preparing for the hugs and comments about her.

**Meanwhile…**

"Ne, Fuji, What do you think the noise is all about?" Kikumaru looked up from his work then stared at the girls swooning over something. Fuji also looked up then took a glance at the girls.

"I don't know, Eiji. I've never seen the girls have that kind of reaction except if we were to talk to them," Fuji answered getting back to his work.

"Use your teleportation alice to get out of the crowd!" They heard Misaki shout to someone inside the crowd.

"It must be a person then," Inui said adjusting his glasses.

"But I wonder who it is," Kawamura rested his face in his hands for a while but they all got back from their work anyway.

"Now!" They heard Misaki shout once again but this time she could be clearly seen beside Tsubasa's desk, panting with Mikan doing the same.

"Arigato, Misaki-senpai!" Mikan dusted her uniform before returning to her kinda happy and cheerful self.

"Ah! Mikan-chan! How've you been?" Tsubasa stood up from his seat then hugged Mikan tightly.

"Baka! She just recovered from those girls! Stop hugging her you pervert!" Misaki smacked Tsubasa's head with her fist then pulled Mikan to her side.

"Ow! Misaki!"

"Eh? It's alr--…" Mikan was cut off by the sound of the girls spotting her.

"Eh? She's gone!" One of the girls shouted, "Over there!"

"Ano… I have to go! Ja!" Mikan spotted Kikumaru then ran towards him. When she got to Kikumaru, she automatically hid herself behind him, her hands holding on his shoulders.

"Eh?" Kikumaru turned around to see whose hands wereon his shoulders.

"Gomen, Kikumaru-senpai but can you hide me for a moment?" Mikan begged while whispering softly, pointing at the girls' who were looking for her.

"It seems that they haven't given up on looking for you yet," Oishi said getting Mikan's attention. Mikan turned her head, spotting Inui and Oishi behind her and Tezuka and Kawamura beside their seat.

"I guess not too," Mikan smiled at them while they all smiled back except for Tezuka who just nodded but something or rather someone was missing according to Mikan.

"Eh? Onii-chan is in a different section?" Mikan whispered, trying to avoid getting too much attention. The others just smiled then pointed at the guy beside Kikumaru.

"Oh, thanks!" Mikan grinned then crawled beside Fuji. She went into a kneeling position then laid her head on Fuji's shoulder.

"Ah, Mikan-chan. What are you doing here?" Fuji asked turning his head only a little bit to the right to avoid hitting Mikan. She smiled then stood up properly when she saw that the girls were gone. Probably they were going to have lunch already.

"I just have to ask you about something, nii-chan." She grinned then explained everything including the details and the consequences.

"Ah, you have a practical exam like that too?" Fuji said, smiling as usual. Mikan nodded in agreement as she smiled. She always feels so happy when she's around with the regulars.

"Yup! That's why I want you to come with me in homeroom later after lunch. Though I don't really know why there is another period of homeroom today, we had one session earlier this morning." She chirped, "You have one too?"

Fuji smiled then nodded, "But it's a different type, or so you call it."

"How?" Mikan asked, imagining some random things about it.

"We have to express our love in our family by singing. And we have to choose our own songs too," He explained frowning a bit. He never really did like the idea of singing after all.

"So you have to sing?" She corrected while sweat dropping with a weird look on her face, "Eh? Sounds interesting…" She smirked.

"What's with the weird look and the smirk?" Fuji shrugged then finally figured out what her smirk and weird face was all about. "Are you telling me that I can't sing?"

"Nope, not at all bro,"

"Really?"

"Hey! I listened to your singing when it was Yumiko-nee's birthday last year!" Mikan pouted then crossed her arms. Fuji chuckled a bit then smirked also, his blue eyes showing.

"However, didn't I say earlier that '_we_ have to express _our_ love in _our_ family by singing'? I didn't say that I have to do it myself," He smirked more as he saw Mikan's eyes widen.

"What? So I have to sing too? We have to do a duet?!" Mikan stared at her still-smirking brother wide eyed.

"You can say that, though you don't expect me to sing do you?" He grinned when he saw Mikan sigh.

"Fine, but don't blame me if this goes all messed up. Anyways, I'm going to have lunch now bro, you coming?" Mikan shrugged the family thing off. The only thing she doesn't get is that since when did the academy care about the students families?

Fuji nodded in agreement when they all stood up. All of her senpai's and Fuji to be exact though Kikumaru and the others were speaking about something different instead of their practical exam this afternoon - they didn't leave Fuji and Mikan behind.

Mikan positioned herself between Oishi and Fuji, holding Fuji's left arm in her hand. Walking along the corridors while heading towards the cafeteria, they saw Momo and Kaidoh arguing in the hallway, quickly inviting them for lunch.

"Oh, I forgot! Ne Oishi-senpai, when will you have the practical exam?" Mikan tugged his shirt gently until he looked down then smiled, "It's actually in the period after yours is held, Mikan-chan." He replied looking straight ahead to the cafeteria.

"Eh? Where's Echizen?" Momo suddenly asked, making the others worry too. He was their 'super rookie' anyway.

Mikan laughed when she remembered what happened earlier, getting the attention of the Seigaku regulars. "Oh, that! Well, I was with him earlier – when I was on the way to your classroom but it seems that he couldn't wait for food any longer, so I asked him to go ahead of me." Mikan replied giggling sweetly making all of the regulars join in except for Tezuka who just smiled a _little_.

**Meanwhile… **

**LUNA'S POV**

"NATSUME-SAMA!!" I heard Sumire squeal beside me, grabbing Natsume-sama's arm. Oh no she didn't! Natsume-sama is mine!

"Get off, Sumire! Natsume-sama is mine! I thought you were into Ruka-sama?!" I complained quickly pushing Sumire's arm off of Natsume-sama and pulling him towards me.

"You get off you whore!" Natsume-sama stood up annoyed, along with Ruka-sama who just stared at me.

"Look at what you've done, Sumire! This is all your fault!" I shouted at her, half-angry and half-playfully. Then I sighed, looking around the cafeteria looking for that girl who humiliated me in front of the whole school during that match until I saw Ryoma-sama sitting in a table alone, eating…

"Hey, Sumire! Come on! We're going for Ryoma-sama this time!" I whispered, picking up my tray then walked towards Ryoma Echizen, the so called 'super rookie' in Seigaku.

"Act nice and simple," I whispered again to Sumire as she nodded. If this plan works, I might have Ryoma-sama all to myself.

"Ano… Ryoma-kun… May the two of us sit beside you?" I asked, dropping off the '-sama' in his name. I smiled sweetly then nudged Sumire to do the same. Must I always be the one reminding her?

In reply, he just stared then said, "Do whatever you want,"

I smiled, somewhat kind off pissed – but who cares? I'm with a tennis prodigy here, people! Sitting down, I heard laughter coming from people outside the cafeteria. Alright! This must be my lucky day! Seigaku regulars are probably going to sit in the same table as Ryoma-sama so I have a chance to get close to them! Heh, this is going to be fun.

"Eh? But nii-chan, you promised me you'll treat me today!" Damn that girl! Pretending that she's Syusuke-sama's little sister to get popularity!

I heard them all laugh, even Tezuka-sama smiled! I can't believe it all -- she gained this popularity because of me! If it wasn't for that match against me, this would've happened to her. Stupid girl, making rumors that she's Syusuke-sama's imouto. I don't believe her at any costs! I wonder why Syusuke-sama hasn't done anything, could it be that the rumor didn't reach him? Heh, this is going to get interesting later when I expose it to him.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Ryoma-sama ask. I looked at him eyes wide. Did he just ask about my condition?

"Oi, Luna-san... What's wrong?" How dare Sumire ignore Ryoma-sama's caring question for me! This girl is so ill mannered!

"Ryoma-kun, are you going to eat with us?" I looked up, my eyes narrowing. It was 'her' again with the Seigaku regulars behind her. What does she want with Ryoma-sama anyway?

I didn't notice, when I was in deep thought about 'her' Ryoma-sama swiftly stood up, grabbed his tray with only his left hand then left with only one word, "Ja,"

'_Perfect timing, you damn girl! It's time for the show,' _

Bowing my head down, I grabbed Ryoma-sama's right arm. "Nani?" I heard him ask. Smirking evilly on the inside, I spoke…

"Nothing, but… Mikan can you face me for a moment?" And that caught everybody's attention. Mikan turned to face me, smiling – But that smile will be replaced by tears.

"Yes, Luna?" She smiled more.

"Do you know about the rumor?"

"What rumor?"

"Oh so you don't know? There are some rumors that you've been pretending as a sister of a member of Seigaku to gain popularity. Answer this, Are you using them or not?" I shot at her, pretending to be serious. Her eyes widened a bit then she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes and half of her face.

"…" No reply came from her. So, my plan worked after all, huh?

"Silence means yes, Mikan. You are using them aren't you?"

"Oh, that rumor! Yeah, I've heard of it. We just want to make sure Mikan," Sumire finally backed up! That ought to be the first thing I didn't tell her to do.

"Please, don't create lies. I don't care what you think, just don't create lies about 'them'," Mikan commanded. She was shaking a bit. What's wrong with her? Is that her 'weak spot' or something?

Weak spot, huh? I hope I figured it out. Heh, what a drag.

"I didn't tell you to answer differently, just say 'yes' or 'no'. Can't you understand what I'm saying at all?" Why can't this girl just say 'yes'?

I glared at her evilly while frowning. Just then, Syusuke-sama leaned over to whisper something on Mikan's ear. Oh what now?

Mikan shook her head, somewhat in disagreement, I think? I hope this plan will be successful. It's the only way to get my popularity back.

**MIKAN'S POV**

Again, Luna has been attacking my weak spot. It's my only weak spot and now she's using some excuse to gain popularity.

My body was shaking and my fists were closed, my nails making bruises on my palm. This happens almost once a week – Luna's bullying. It's her fault that her popularity rate had gone down right? It's not my fault right?

'_Calm down, Mikan. Calm down,' _I tried to calm myself down and succeeded when I felt nii-chan's hand on my shoulder. He leaned closer to whisper something to me,

"Is it true? That you're only pretending to be my sister?" He whispered softly into my ear. As a reply, I just shook my head in disagreement then he smiled then grabbed my free hand.

"Huh? Where are we going?" My brother pulled my hand, slowly nodding to Ryoma-kun to take care of Luna. He nodded at buchou too to excuse ourselves. It seems like he's hiding something from me, and since when did nii-chan and Ryoma-kun have signals like that? I guess it's better to read his mind…

'……_one more chance,' _Nii-chan thought, he was now smiling like nothing happened. What does he mean by 'one more chance' anyway?

"I understand; I'll tell sensei about it later, see you later Fuji." Tezuka-buchou said in a calm and serious manner. Weird, Nii-chan will be skipping the first period after lunch just to tell me something? I shrugged, the fact that we skipped lunch.

**時間はスキップ****...**

"What are we doing in front of…" I looked up to read the sign above the door then continued what I was saying, "…the HSP's office?" I looked at my brother who just smiled at me then knocked on the door.

We were greeted by a decent kind of old man that had a huge smile on his face. I smiled at him then bowed politely introducing myself, "Hajimemashite, Fuji Mikan desu. Douzo yoroshiku," I stood up properly then looked at the HSP, smiling. I just hope that he is one of us who opposes the ESP.

"Ahhh, Konnichiwa Mikan-chan, Syu-chan! How's my niece and nephew doing?" The HSP stood up, a somewhat happy and cheerful smile on his face. Huh? Who's he calling niece and nephew? And Syu-chan?

"Mikan-chan, meet Kazu Yukihara, Otou-san's brother." Nii-chan explained the situation then went beside the HSP.

Wait! Otou-san's brother? So that means…. "Uncle Kazu?" My eyes widened then I ran up to hug him.

"I'm glad you noticed Mikan-chan," Uncle turned to look at Nii-chan then smiled.

"I heard that you two just returned from a mission last night… Are you two okay?" Brother frowned then nodded solemnly. I suppose, Uncle Kazu is just worried about us. Though, this is the first time I ever saw him. I only heard his name when there were reunions and still, and whenever I ask where is he, Okaa-san keeps telling me that he can't go to family reunions or such things.

I looked up at uncle then spoke seriously, "Don't worry! We'll be fine, right nii-chan?" I switched my gaze to my brother. He was standing there, somehow in deep thought.

"Ano… Nii-chan?" I waved my hand in front of his face after a few seconds he blinked then looked at me.

"Gomen, Mikan-chan. I was thinking of the song that we will sing later. Any Ideas?" Bro, replied to me. In fact, speaking of their practical exam… what about mine?

Five words… Five words immediately entered my mind after I glanced at my wrist watch.

_We're going to be late._

"Ahahahaha, Okay. Now, enough with the talking and we have to start moving before I arrive late to class. And that would be B-A-D! Sorry, uncle but we have to rush! Me and Syusuke-nii have to go attend a practical exam. Ja!" I grabbed brothers' hand, waved to Uncle Kazu then dragged my brother to my classroom. Oh wait, I forgot, I shouldn't have just used my teleportation alice! Silly me!

Running through the hallways, I tightened my grip on nii-chan's hand then teleported ourselves in front of my classroom. It was silent… very silent.

"Ahh, I just noticed. It's the first time you called me 'Syusuke-nii'." My eyes widened. Oh I think that one just slipped right out of my mouth. What can I say? It's not on purpose right? I mean, I call Onee-chan 'Yumiko-nee' often so there is no problem right?

"Ah, that. Well I just think it fits. I call big sis, 'Yumiko-nee' so why not you too?" I grinned then prepared to open the door.

"I get your point though. Now, please open the door slowly. I don't want fan girls to go ambush me again." Onii-chan… Oh, scratch that! I mean, Syusuke-nii chuckled then I slowly opened the door, people no where in sight. "Ahh, Mikan-nee! You also have a brother?" Aoi said behind me, Natsume beside her staring at us, coldly.

Syuske-nii and I turned to face the two siblings behind us then smiled. I nodded smoothly then kneeled in front of Aoi.

"He's my partner when I rescued you. Meet my brother, Fuji Syusuke," Standing up, I saw Syusuke-nii smile gently at Aoi.

"Nice to meet you, I've been waiting to meet you Aoi," They shook hands, both smiling at each other.

Aoi giggled a bit then thanked brother, "Thank you very much! I don't know what I would do without you two!"

"No problem," Syusuke-nii smiled once again then turned to face me. "No fan girls this time?"

I frowned at the names he mentioned, "I think not, but be ready later when it's my time to introduce you. I think I might have to put a barrier to keep those screams and girls' out."

I sighed, walking towards my original seat beside Natsume, Syusuke-nii following closely behind. Sitting down, Natsume turned to look at me.

"Oi, Polka! Isn't that your seat?" Natsume pointed at one of the vacant chairs behind me, smirking with an unknown reason.

"Would you stop being a pervert?! And F-Y-I, this is my original seat. I only seated beside Ryoma-kun because I don't want to seat beside you. And come to think of it, where would my brother sit if I sit there?" I pointed out, my arms crossed.

"And why don't you want to seat beside me?" Honestly, I don't really know why I said that. I really don't care if he calls me that stupid perverted nickname of his. The word 'pervert' always slips out of my mouth when I hear him say it.

"Eh… Uhm… Erm… I get annoyed just by sitting beside you? Uh, yeah! That's right! I get annoyed just by sitting beside you!" I grinned then sighed in relief even though he didn't believe it.

"Whatever," He said, sitting down but failed to do so. Why? Simple! I pushed him out of the way before he could sit down thanks to my speed alice.

"What are you trying to do, you idiot?!" Natsume shouted at me. He actually didn't know why I pushed him out of his seat?

"Oh, shut up! You're the idiot here you know? Be a gentleman for goodness sake!" I pointed at his little sister who was staring back and forth between the two of us.

"Oh so that what this is all about!" Aoi said, smiling widely then immediately sat down on Natsume's seat. She giggled then looked up to Natsume, "Thanks, Natsume-nii!"

"And where am I supposed to sit?" Natsume pointed back. I thought about it for a while then flicked my fingers, another wooden chair appearing in front of him. He groaned then sat down. One more thing… I didn't notice that they were many eyes watching us? I thought this room was empty? Or is my watch just advance or something? No time to worry about that though.

"Ah!" My head snapped up then I turned to look at Hotaru, waving with Subaru-nii in front of her, obviously, the two were having a glaring contest against each other. "Hotaru! Subaru-nii!" I shouted across to them, quickly breaking their contest. I guess Hotaru dragged her brother all the way here. They haven't changed since childhood at all.

"Yo! Syusuke! Mikan!" I smiled at the sound of Subaru-nii's voice. To me, Hotaru and Subaru-nii are family already. The fact that we aren't related at all, Subaru-nii, in my point of view was the oldest among us all. He served as Syusuke-nii's best friend and my other older brother. How did we meet? Well, the truth to be told, he was Hotaru's companion when they visit me at home.

Syusuke-nii and Subaru-nii high fived, their laughter filling the room. Hotaru stood in front of my desk, emotionless as always. Smiling, I tried to get her attention.

"So, you dragged him all the way in here?" I smiled looking up at her cold face. She looked back at me, staring into my eyes, somewhat annoyed.

"Obviously…" She replied, taking a glance at her brother, a little amount of black aura emitted from her body. "He obviously wanted me to fail so he objected, but thanks to you, knowing that you will bring your brother here, I somehow convinced him to come with me."

I nodded swiftly, stretching my arms out the same time…

"Eek!" I jumped out of my seat when I felt someone's breath on my neck. Turning to look at the one who did that, I had two suspects of course.

Glaring daggers at Ryoma-kun and that perverted Natsume, I met with their eyes. "Who did that?"

"Who did what?" Anna and Nonoko asked in unison. The two of them were beside me - Yuu, Koko and Ruka behind them.

"Breathe on my neck," I answered, looking back at the two boys who just stared.

Ryoma-kun was the one who did the first move, "I did nothing,"

He was right though, reading his mind, it shows that it was the truth. So I turned to glare at Natsume.

"I just wanted to know how you smell," A smirk grew on his face as anger boiled up inside of me, "And you smelled like strawberries," The smirk grew bigger and bigger by the second. Oh no he didn't!

"YOU ARE DEAD! YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, GAYISH AND PERVERTED JERK!" Did I just call him….?? Never mind, I could defend myself anyway. Activating N-A to full power, prepare for incoming fireballs and the S-A just in case he explodes and ends up burning the whole school. Could that actually happen? Oh well…

* * *

**Oh that's the close for this chapter :D Hmmm… seems that I didn't update earlier huh? Sorry I had vacation for almost two weeks xD Man, what a bummer! Anyway… hmmm I think I have this story planned out. This will extend until Chapter 28 – 30 I think? Depend if I have anymore ideas :D Oh anyone wondering what N-A and S-A means? N-A = Nullification Alice while S-A means Sleeping Alice. Note: S-A is not Special A. You know? The anime? xD LOL… Okay now, I guess I should go! Ja! **


	11. Family Day: Alone Part 2

**Yo! I'm so tiiirrreed!!! I've red about 5 books wit 390+ pages in one week! I'm starting to become a bookworm by the minute – I tell you! Anyways… here is another chapter from me of course!**

**

* * *

**

**Princess of Tennis Chapter 10: Alone**

**MIKAN'S POV**

"Douzo yoroshiku, Subaru-kun!" Narumi-sensei greeted with a smile and a pose as Hotaru and Subaru-nii returned to sit down.

Class had started about 30 minutes ago and we were almost finished introducing our family members. Still, Natsume and I were the only one's who were not yet called. I was a bit pissed that Narumi-sensei entered the room at the same time Natsume threw a fireball at me – which I easily dodged. Thus, Narumi-sensei used his alice on Natsume to make him unconscious because the MSP was observing us. Now, he did nothing but sleep again. Well, to tell you all the truth, he woke up about 15 minutes ago – rage and anger obvious in his eyes and now, he went back to sleep with that stupid manga on his face, waiting to be called by the bisexual teacher in front of the room.

I took a glance at the girls who had hearts in their eyes, the fact that Ryoma-kun and Syusuke-nii were sitting beside each other. For now, Syusuke-nii was researching a song on his laptop. Whoever thought that he brought it with him? Well… he was busy searching and I didn't want to disturb him. The same time, he was memorizing it and analyzing it. Though, the girls didn't stop squealing whenever he smiled to himself. But wait… doesn't he do that all the time?

"Natsume-kun! It's your turn now!" Narumi-sensei interrupted my thoughts. I looked up, glancing at Aoi and a very pissed Natsume. Later for sure, he was going to take revenge on me and Narumi-sensei, and I have no doubt about it.

I felt sorry for him though – I pretty sure he didn't want to do this stuff and just skip class but I think he was afraid of the MSP too - afraid that the MSP would give him another punishment. Doesn't he know that the MSP would not do such a thing?

I watched him walk, Aoi walking nervously in front of him. There were squeals echoing around the classroom while he took each step.

"Aoi," That explains why Aoi was nervous. I was sure that Aoi will do the talking not his brother.

"Mikan-chan," I heard someone whisper my name behind me. I turned around, turning my attention to Syusuke-nii.

"Yes?" I asked glaring at his grinning face. Raising my brows, I got suspicious of him planning something evil in his mind again. "What?" I asked again.

"It's your turn to memorize the song, you're the one singing aren't you?" I sighed then grabbed his laptop. I stared at the screen for a while, evaluating his taste in music. "Not bad, bro. By the way, aren't we supposed to do a duet?" Using my memorization alice, my eyes wandered around the lyrics.

"Yeah, I'll play the piano and you sing. But don't worry, I'll sing in some parts – I'll point it to you later," Syusuke-nii explained, relaxing on his chair. I nodded then closed the laptop, handing it to him.

"I'm done," I tried to recall the song in my head to check if there were errors. "So, what pa-?"

"Mikan-chan, it's your turn!" Narumi-sensei interrupted, twirling the pen in his hands.

I sighed, stood up then grabbed Syusuke-nii's hand while he stood up also. I looked at him in the eye, nodding a little.

"So what do you want me to tell them? Your tennis life or your history, personality and interests?" I whispered to him, loud enough that only he can hear it.

"It's up to you – but please don't tell them my interests! I don't want cacti's and cameras' outside my door when I wake up tomorrow morning,"

"Fine,"

I faced them all – my classmates. Girls were squealing and screaming Syusuke-nii's name while the boys, well they were just staring waiting for me to start. I gulped then started talking, "This is my older brother. His name is Syusuke Fuji, commonly known as the 'tensai' in Seigaku." I stopped then waited for him to say a few words.

"How do you do?" Syususke-nii said, bowing politely. He fixed his posture then smiled angelically, his blue eyes showing making the girls squeal more and more by the second.

'_I thought he hated having fan girls?' _

"He is fifteen years old and two years older than me. Syusuke-nii also has the wind alice and he's a special star just like me." I continued, looking up to him with a smiling face.

"What are the things he can do?" I heard the MSP ask, a smile on his face. The fact that Syusuke-nii was my brother, of course I knew that because we have the same skills all in all.

"Mostly in my knowledge, he plays tennis most of the time. Excluding sports and athletics, he can play the piano, violin, flute and the cello. He is also fluent in foreign languages such as French, English and Filipino." I answered nudging Syusuke-nii gently on the elbow to look at the MSP.

"Fascinating!" The MSP smiled, "The HSP is expecting a good performance from you two, alright?"

"Je vous remercie, monsieur." Syusuke-nii smiled at the MSP then nudged me on the shoulder. I looked up at his face then raised a brow.

"Huh?" I asked, confused. He looked at me seriously in the eyes as I got his answer in my thoughts, "Oh right!"

"Ano… Narumi-sensei, may I be excused?" I asked. I could feel eyes on me.

"Eh? Why?" Narumi-sensei asked – or more like complained.

"Well, Syusuke-nii has a practical exam too in his Music class so I believe we have to go." I explained, catching the MSP's attention.

"That's right, I believe I have to go too. I have some work to do in my office after this. It was nice meeting your family members, farewell." We all watched the MSP walk off as he smiled at us. I turned to Narumi-sensei, waiting for an answer.

"If that's the case, I guess you are excused for the next period. Ah! Good luck, you two!" Narumi-sensei smiled at us, the fact that I forgot that I was supposed to be pissed at him for interrupting the fight earlier.

I grabbed Syusuke-nii's hand, waved goodbye at Narumi-sensei then dragged my brother out of the room. When I closed the door, my face turned serious then I released Syusuke-nii's hand. We hurriedly walked over to the Music Room, discussing about which part and what part I will sing.

"Got it?" We stood in front of the door, noise inside the room.

"Yeah, got it!" I nodded slowly then slammed the door open. Everybody turned to look at us.

"Ah! Fuji! Mikan-chan!" Kikumaru-senpai waved at the back. I smiled then waved back. We went to the two vacant seats beside Oishi-senpai and Kawamura-senpai then sat down.

"So, how did the practical exam go? Did you pass?" Kawamura-senpai asked us, in a calm manner of course.

"It went well, though the MSP was a bit fascinated at Syusuke-nii earlier on. I don't really know if I passed after that. We left the room after we were done," I pointed out, obviously smiling at them.

The others and Syusuke-nii started a conversation about a different topic. I didn't want to disturb so I just looked around the room, taking a glance at the instruments.

There was a Black Grand Piano in the front of the room, some music sheets scattered over the top. Our chairs were arranged like an orchestra. At the left corner of the room, about 10 violin cases were stacked up nice and neat. Beside it were also different cases of many instruments such as the cello, flute, trumpet and many more you can think of.

I stood up from my seat, my senpai's and big brother shifted their attention on me. "Don't worry, I'm just going to look around for a bit," I assured them as they smiled at me. "Nobody wouldn't mind if I use one of the instruments would they?" I asked, my eyes shifting to the instruments at the left corner.

"I'm pretty sure nobody would mind, right?" Syusuke-nii smiled at me then turned to look at the others.

"Right! Use them all you want, Mikan-chan!" Inui-senpai adjusted his glasses then started writing on his notebook again. I smiled widely then walked over to look closer at the instruments. Glancing at my right, there was a table, papers stacked over it.

'_It's been a while. I missed looking at the notes and musical symbols,'_ I smiled, moving over to the next thing that I saw – A violin case.

I took one case then laid it on a nearby table just by the window. I opened the case, grinning widely as I saw the instrument. Taking the contents of the case out, I positioned myself then started playing _Ave Maria._

When I played, it was as if I was standing in a field of flowers watching the sun set beautifully. I admit, it has also been a while since I started playing. The feeling of playing this song brings back memories from the past, or rather my childhood.

I heard the room become silent when the sound of the violin enveloped the room. Smiling, I felt that everyone's eyes were on me. There were gladly listening to my playing, it's been always like this. Somehow, when I play this instrument, it just makes people stop what they are doing and relax at the sound.

Ave Maria was a very special piece to me. I remember playing this with Syusuke-nii, Subaru-nii and Hotaru while they watch and listen to every note that I hit.

Ending the piece, I smiled to myself then returned the violin to its case then closed it.

_CLAP, CLAP, CLAP_

I stopped when I heard one person applaud. I turned to look at them. "Sugoi! I never knew that Mikan-chan could play that well!" Kikumaru-senpai exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Ah, you heard that?" I laughed, flattered at his compliment. Everybody smiled then I received some _more _compliments and comments.

"That was amazing!"

"Can you do it again?"

"Pretty!"

And more and more as they applauded until now – when the door slammed open, I returned back to my seat beside Syusuke-nii then turned to look at the music teacher who was Jinno-sensei and the HSP behind him.

"Jinno-sensei is your music teacher?" I asked, for no reason apparently. Well, that explains his stick. I really thought that he had that stick because he was a fan of Harry Potter but I guess not. He uses it as a baton instead.

'_Ah! Uncle Kazu! That's right, I guess the MSP has some work to do so he couldn't watch the Seniors' perform.' _I thought, smiling widely at Uncle Kazu who smiled back.

"Alright, let's start. As a request from the HSP, Syusuke Fuji and his sister must go first." Jinno pointed his baton at us. Oh, why?!

Syusuke-nii and the two of us stood up, heading to the grand piano and the microphone in front. When did that microphone get there? Oh well… There was also a microphone attached to the piano. Perfect!

The two of us siblings positioned ourselves. I nodded to Syusuke-nii as a sign to start playing. As he hit the note where I would start, I began singing.

(**A/N: **

Normal = Mikan is the one singing

**Bold** =Fuji is the one singing

_**Bold/Italics**_Both are singing**)**

**(Inori – You Raise me Up)**

urunda hitomi no oku ni

kawaranu kimi no sugata

"doko made sekai wa tsuzuku no"

todaeta hibi no kotoba

_**kogoeru arashi no yoru mo**_

_**mada minu kimi e tsuzuku**_

_**oshiete umi wataru kaze**_

_**inori wa toki wo koeru**_

**kasunda chihei no mukou ni**

**nemureru hoshi no souwa**

"akenai yoru wa nai yo" to

ano hi no tsumi ga warau

_**furueru kimi wo dakiyose**_

_**todokanu kokuu wo aogu**_

_**kikoeru yami terasu kane**_

_**kimi eto michi wa tooku**_

**kogoeru arashi no yoru mo**

**mada minu kimi e tsudzuku**

**oshiete umi wataru kaze**

**inori wa toki wo koeru**

kogoeru arashi no yoru mo

mada minu kimi e tsudzuku

**oshiete umi wataru kaze**

**inori wa toki wo koeru**

_**inori wa toki wo koeru**_

I took a deep breath after we finished then smiled at myself. Syusuke-nii now stood beside me, his right hand on my left shoulder. When we heard the crowd applause, we bowed then smiled.

"Nice!" Tsubasa-senpai held a grinning face, giving a thumbs up to me. Grinning, some thought made me stop from smiling.

"Ne, Syusuke-nii, I have to go! I have cleaning duties after this, so I have to hurry or else Natsume and Ryoma-kun will make me do all the work," I shivered a bit then excused myself from the class. Before I left, I went to my senpais, Syusuke-nii and Uncle Kazu to bid good bye.

"Ja! See you!" Then I dashed out, heading to my classroom. The hallway was filled with students. Oh why must Syusuke-nii's section go last?

"Oi! Idiot!" Somebody shouted behind me. I turned around, expecting to be in trouble. Oh why in the world would Narumi-sensei assign the two people who tease me to be my partner in cleaning duties!

"Natsume? What are you doing here?" Obviously he was skipping again. Narumi-sensei must have given a free period.

"Skipping," He said, his hands in his pocket. "Actually no, your boyfriend asked me to get a broom in the storage room," Now he had another stupid smirk on his face.

'_Boyfriend?' _

"Ryoma-kun is not my boyfriend, you jerk!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really! Why? Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be? Who would fall in love with an idiot like you?"

"Why you! Oh that's right! We didn't get a chance to continue our fight earlier on right? You stupid, perverted, gay jerk!" I smirked then lighted a fireball in my hand, pointing it to him.

"That's it! You're going to regret that you came to this school, you idiot!" He too lighted a fireball in his hand, pointing it to me.

I looked down for a bit, somehow remembering that time where I got kidnapped in front of my brother. I frowned just by remembering Syusuke-nii's face at that time. It hurts… It hurts…

"It's not like I had a choice you know!" We ran towards each other, the temperature rising from our temper - But stopped when we saw a wall of Ice separating us.

"Would you please stop your childish fight?" Ryoma-kun spoke, irritated. "You!" He pointed at Natsume.

"Didn't I ask you to get a broom from the storage room? Dude, I've been waiting almost half an hour in that room!"

"Whatever," Natsume walked off, heading to the wrong direction. He really is an ignorant jerk is he?

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" I grabbed the collar of his shirt then dragged him to the storage room, Ryoma-kun walking behind us.

"Let me go you idiot!" He complained as I released him inside the storage room.

"Ryoma-kun! A little help please?" I smiled at him then saw him blush a bit. Oh how fun is this day!

"Where?" He asked grabbing the broom in my hands.

"Oi Natsume! Can you at least help out here?"

"Hn..." He walked over to us, leaving the door widely open.

_WHOOSH….CLICK_

"Alright, come on!" I said walking over t the door.

"Hey! You aren't carrying anything!" Complains, complains, complains! They like left me clean all by myself last week! I turned the knob then looked down for a bit, wondering why it won't open.

"Move it, Polka dots!" Natsume said, irritated about the fact that I won't open the door. What could I do? It's locked!

"How could I? When we're locked in!"

"What?!" The two of them shouted in unison.

"Great," I dropped down into a sitting position on the floor. Natsume and Ryoma-kun did the same, dropping the broom and some mats. "Now what?"

"This is clearly Hyuuga's fault I suppose," Please, not again.

"Why is it my fault?!"

"Because you left the door open and let the wind close it,"

"It would not happen if you didn't ask me to get the damn broom,"

And the fight continued on and on… every second making me irritated. I stood up, annoyed at the two.

"You know, I just thought of a plan on how to get out, but it seems you two can't get along anywhere and anytime. Might as well give you a punishment," Putting my hands on my waist, I said the words to the two.

"What punishment?" The two asked again, raising their brows at the same time like they were twins.

"This," I raised two of my fingers then got ready to teleport myself out of the room. "Ja ne!" I grinned evilly then teleported myself out, listening to their screams of complaints.

"Open the door!" I heard Ryoma-kun shout. Smiling, I neared the distance between me and the door, my head only 2 inches apart from it.

"No way! I'm sick tired of your childish arguments and fights every time you two are close to each other!"

"Speak for yourself! We're not the only ones you know! You too always fight and argue with Hyuuga!" A vein popped out of my head. I'm considering the fact actually.

"Whatever! I'm definitely not opening the door. I'm not opening it until you two have some respect and teamwork! I'll be back in 2 hours, Sayonara!" I laughed, evilly in front of the door. I wish I could do this everyday!

"Oi, Polka! If you leave us here, then what about _our _cleaning duty?" I sweat dropped at this and didn't reply. Doesn't he know that I have tons of alices? I could easily handle it myself using my Cleaning Alice.

_WHACK!_

"What the heck did you do that for?" Okay, I'm guessing Ryoma-kun whacked Natsume's head.

"Idiot! She could easily handle that herself!" Ryoma-kun shouted at him. Really, is this some comedy show?

"How?!" Natsume pointed. He's clearly being dumb right now. What is he lacking – Air? I've never seen him so dumb.

_WHACK!_

Ouch! That would absolutely hurt if I was in Natsume's place.

"And you're calling her an idiot?! Bro, she has like almost all the alices existing in this world!" 'Bro'? When did he use that?

"Who said you have the right to call me 'bro'?"

"No one! Hey, Mikan are you still there?!"

"I never thought Natsume could actually be that dumb," I chirped, laughing loudly.

"Oh shut up!" He's probably sulking right now.

"I have practice later with them! Tezuka-buchou would probably kill me if I miss that!" Well, that was certainly true. But these two have to get along with each other. Honestly, just thinking about it makes me sick. Oh well, it's not like I'm torturing them or anything… right?

"Simple! I'll just be your replacement! I'll tell them that you had a terrible stomach ache and I'll ask Inui-senpai to make you drink the newest juice he made to make you feel better!" Smirking, I didn't hear a reply.

"Oi! You're white!" I can see that Natsume is staring wide-eyed at him right now.

"He paled out didn't he?" I giggled softly imagining his face right now.

"Yeah… Why are you doing this anyway?" I thought about how to answer that for a moment. I was quite hesitant at first but I answered it anyway.

"Ask, Ryoma-kun 'cause I have to go now! Bye!" I laughed hearing insults and some bad words from Natsume echoing in the hallway. Oh how good it is to be evil!

**NORMAL POV**

**Inside the Storage Room**

"Great! Now I'm stuck here with you," Natsume complained, leaning against the wall across Ryoma.

"I can't believe she's going to make me drink that juice," As for Ryoma, he was still troubled from what Mikan had said to him.

'_Make you drink the newest juice he made to make you feel better!' _That sentence kept repeating in his head over and over again since she left.

"What about that stupid juice anyway? It's just juice!" Natsume insisted, annoyed. He has to skip a practice match with Tsubasa today because he was trapped in the Storage room. Probably, Tsubasa thought that Natsume was a stupid coward and didn't show up.

"Don't underestimate it. It's worse than you think! It's not just any normal juice too! It's has a bubbly and smoky effect and it also has a weird color. We don't even know what it's made of!"

"Well, whatever. It's not like I care anyway,"

"Probably,"

"Why are we stuck here anyway?"

Ryoma looked at Natsume's relaxed figure for a while. Ryoma knew why, it was actually because of a certain reason.

"It has something to do about her past," Ryoma answered him. Natsume stared at Ryoma, wondering why.

"What about her past?"

The Seigaku regular sighed then looked down. Remembering the argument the two made before they got trapped in the room.

"Remember what you said to her earlier? The part where you said 'You're going to regret that you came to this school' part?" Ryoma relaxed too, his arms behind his head.

"What are you – A stalker?"

"Well no, your voices can be heard almost a mile away you know?"

"Yeah, yeah! Just continue,"

"Anyway, remember when she said that you had nothing to do about it? That was actually true,"

"Really? What is she – some special student who was forced to study here?"

"Shut your crap! If you keep interrupting, I won't continue!"

"Hn…"

"Yes, she is some special student who was forced to study here. She didn't decide this. Before she was forced to study here, she was given no time to decide."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Ryoma asked. He was the one confused now.

"Why wasn't she given the time to decide whether she wants to go or not?"

"Well, let's start at the beginning. It's a long story and we have 1 hour and 30 minutes left," Ryoma said as Natsume nodded for him to continue.

"Mikan had a terrible past behind her. She maybe always smiling and a bit cheerful but inside her, she's actually depressed." Ryoma took a deep breath then looked down at the floor, avoiding Natsume's gaze.

"She grew up without seeing the outside world. She was always kept inside the house and was home schooled. Due to that, she only had two friends excluding her brother who were Subaru-senpai and Hotaru-san. She only saw the outside world once or twice and was never allowed to speak to anyone besides her family and two friends. But the day came when Hotaru-san and Subaru-senpai mysteriously left and never came to play with Mikan anymore,"

"The Imai siblings huh?" Ryoma nodded then continued.

"During her first trip to the outside world, she passed by her older brother in the park playing tennis. And that is where Fuji-senpai taught her all he knows about tennis to avoid Mikan getting lonely and bored. He actually felt sorry for his sister.

As years passed, Mikan began to teach herself and read books about tennis while her brother was in school. They always play in their backyard. It was the only source of her happiness. During summer break, Fuji-senpai used to teach Mikan stuff about what he learned from school and some tennis moves. Even though Fuji-senpai is 2 years older than Mikan, Mikan has the same IQ and knowledge as Fuji-senpai. She clearly knows everything that Fuji-senpai is learning now. Time passed and she was now has a complete duplicate of Fuji-senpai's skills and talents. All of them actually, like Karate, Judo and Kendo… whatever you can think of,"

"She can speak foreign languages fluently and play classical instruments?"

"Yeah… About a month ago, at the start of the new semester at our old school where Seigaku originated, Mikan was finally able to go to the outside world to start a living a normal freshmen life. That was the time I first met her,"

"How did you meet her exactly?"

"Being clumsy and all, she was lost and bumped into me. But I only found out that she was Fuji-senpai's imouto when she used one of Fuji-senpai's counter attacks and when Fuji-senpai hugged her when she mastered Hakugei,"

"Interesting… Maybe I'll have a match with her when time comes,"

"Whatever, anyway… Usually in our old school, she was often bullied and almost used her alice on people at that time, but Fuji-senpai was always there to stop and control her. Well, it actually doesn't change the fact that she was still being bullied in Gakuen Alice."

"Just skip the drama and proceed to the part where she was forced already. It's getting boring,"

"Yeah, yeah! Okay, so then after a week, I think… She was walking home from school with her brother. As I had said earlier, being clumsy and not used to the outside world, she got lost. While finding her way home, It seems that the ESP ordered someone from the outside world to kidnap Mikan and bring her here. And that is where you got her angry from earlier."

"It doesn't matter - I always annoy the hell out of her. So I don't care, continue," Ryoma frowned at this. Not being used to violence he just clenched his fists.

"It's not that, Hyuuga. You don't know the pain or feeling of being taken away in front of a family member. That's what happened to Mikan and it's actually the reason why we're here right now. To make it clearer, while she was being kidnapped and held into a stranger's arms, Fuji-senpai appeared out of no where and saw Mikan being dragged away. Of course Fuji-senpai ran and tried to save Mikan, but he failed and watched Mikan went further and further away deep into the forest inside a car,"

"What an idiot,"

"You don't get it do you, Hyuuga?" Natsume frowned then decided to change the subject.

"By the way… why the hell did you do that to Koizumi?"

"Why? Concerned about her? I though you hate her?" Ryoma teased, smirking.

"I don't care about her in anyway. I am completely on your side if it comes to that slutty bitch. It's interesting that you made Seigaku's captain lecture her along with the other members of Seigaku. You totally beat the crap out of her!" Ryoma stared at him, shocked for a certain reason. He _was _the oh-so-popular-cold-tough-guy in the school right? But…?

"Since when did _the Natsume Hyuuga _take sides, got interested in such a thing and complemented – or was it a comment about our team?"

"Hn… Like I said, I don't give a damn about it. How many minutes left 'till that Polka-dotted panty girl returns?"

"20 minutes,"

"Why are we talking so smoothly anyway?" Ryoma asked, a sudden wave of electricity ran through him.

"Don't know, don't care."

"As predicted,"

"Now what?" Natsume groaned in irritation, staring at the door blankly.

"How should I know," The two boys both sighed as they began to think of a plan.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Eh? Where's Echizen?" Momo looked around, searching for any signs of their super rookie.

"I left him in the storage room together with Natsume," Mikan said, grabbing a bottle of water out of no where. "Though, I doubt those two will survive,"

"Eh? You mean _the _Natsume Hyuuga?" Oishi walked over to Mikan, handing her a towel after a good match.

Mikan gladly accepted the towel then stared at him in confusion. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, not really. But I heard that freshmen has some problems with his temper," Oishi replied, placing his racket back inside his tennis bag.

"Well, I guess you can say that," Mikan stared at the ground, twiddling her thumbs out of boredom. "Oh well… I got tired of them bickering all the time. They deserve it anyway,"

"Here comes, Alice. As expected, Hyuuga is no where in sight. I guess you really did that to them," Kawamura chuckled a bit then his face became serious as he glanced up, looking at the members of Alice walking towards them, talking.

"Prepare yourselves," Tezuka pointed out as the others nodded, "Don't let your guard down,"

"Fssshhh…"

"Ah! Seigaku is here as expected! What do you know, you were right Sumire!" They heard Tsubasa said loudly, giving a thumbs up to Sumire playfully.

"Of course! I'm their number one fan!" Sumire exclaimed, pointing to herself proudly. Luna frowned then nudged Sumire softly, pointing her head towards us. Sumire looked down in embarrassment, her hair almost covering her face.

'_Is that make up?' _Mika giggled when she saw Luna and Sumire's face covered with light make up. Oishi and the others turned to look at her confusedly with an exception of Fuji and Tezuka who knew why she was giggling.

"What?" Inui, Oishi, Kawamura and Momo asked, glancing back and forth at Fuji and Mikan who were chuckling softly.

"Nothing, nothing… You saw it too, Mikan-chan, Tezuka?" Fuji composed himself then glanced at Mikan and Tezuka.

"It was hilarious!" Mikan whispered loudly in front of Inui, Kawamura, Oishi, Kaidoh and Momo's faces. Tezuka just nodded then walked over to Tsubasa, his hand held out.

"What brings you here, Andou?" Tezuka asked, shaking his hand softly then released him.

"Call me Tsubasa. I'm here to practice with my team," Tsubasa said, pointing his head at his team then took a glance at the Seigaku members including Mikan. "And if you don't mind asking, have you seen Natsume around? You know, our other freshmen?"

"He's with Echizen at the moment, but speak to Mikan if you want to know more or if you are confused about my answer." Tezuka and Tsubasa nodded slowly. Tsubasa faced his members then began talking to them.

"Misaki, what now?" Tsubasa asked, whispering slowly.

"Are you really the captain of this team? Seriously, like all other teams do, ask them for a practice match, dumbass!" Misaki sighed. Tsubasa nodded then turned to face Tezuka again.

"Tezuka, my team here would like to have a practice match with your team while we wait for our little Natsume. So, how about it?" The captain of Alice said coolly like nothing happened with Misaki back then. Tezuka nodded then spoke,

"Wait here for a minute please," Tezuka turned to face his members, as they circled around him.

"So, is everyone into it?" Tezuka said, glancing at his fellow team mates.

Fuji and Mikan both gave a thumbs up compressed, giving their special sibling smile. Oishi nodded then smiled at Fuji and Mikan. Inui adjusted his glasses then nodded also as Kawamura, Kaidoh, Kikumaru and Momo did the same.

"Alright, then." Tezuka nodded, adjusting his glasses.

"Wait, but can we two…" Mikan pointed at herself and Fuji. "…ask something?" She continued, smiling happily.

"Yes?"

"Can we do doubles one this time? I really want to try it since I haven't really tried it before and brother has," Mikan said, clasping her hands together.

"You mean you never participated in one before?" Kikumaru asked, a bit dumbfounded. Mikan nodded then smiled at him. All eyes turned on Tezuka for his decision.

"Very well then. Let's give her a chance since this is only a practice match." Mikan cheered then ran over to her tennis bag, grabbing her racket.

"Thanks so much!" She said grinning widely. Tezuka nodded then faced Tsubasa.

"Alright, we'll have a practice match with you. I suppose you have the list of players ready?" Tsubasa nodded then spoke.

"Misaki will play on singles 1; Luna on singles 2; Ruka on singles 3; Koko and Yuu on doubles one and Ruka and Anna on doubles two. I'm saving my match on a real match so I'll be a sub. What about you?" He pointed on his team mates as he said their names.

"Understood, as for Seigaku… Singles 1 is Echizen; Singles 2 is going to be handled by Inui; Momoshiro on Singles 3; Fuji and Mikan will be handling doubles 1 and Oishi and Kikumaru on doubles 2." Tezuka explained, each member of Seigaku stepping up when they heard their names being called. Tsubasa stared at Tezuka, wide-eyed.

"Are you sure you are going to use your super rookie? I mean he's no where in sight." He finalized, leading them to an empty court.

"Yes, I'm sure about it. Let's start the match now, shall we?" Every member of Alice and Seigaku shook hands in the court, facing each of their opponents.

"Good Luck, Yuu, Koko!" Mikan cheered, a wide smile on her face and excitement filling in her eyes.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Found anything yet?" Ryoma asked, scanning the floor.

"Like I would," Natsume said, annoyed. They have been searching the whole room for a pin or anything that could fit in the key hole for 45 minutes.

Ryoma sighed then stood up from his crouching position. He turned the knob to check if it magically opened but sighed when it failed to open.

"She said she'd be back in two hours but where the da-!" He was cut off by the sound of something under his black shoes.

Ryoma crouched to get the small thing.

"I thought you scanned the floor?" Natsume asked emotionlessly staring at the thing Ryoma was holding in his hand.

"I did!"

"Then how do you explain that?"

"I dunno? It was silver and the floor was silver! It was perfectly camouflaged!"

"Fine, whatever. Just give me that damn thing!" Natsume walked over to Ryoma then grabbed the 'thing'.

"Whoever thought that there was a key beside the door?" Ryoma stared at Natsume turning the knob and successfully opening the door. For the two hours they've been there, Fresh air finally entered their lungs.

"Oh, so that's what she meant about teamwork huh?" The two boys rushed off to grab their tennis rackets and changed into their jersey. Quickly after that, they were boiling with fury over Mikan who left them there. Waiting. With the practice outside ongoing…

* * *

**Two words: It's B-A-D! I got another writer's block today and got inspired by a book. Now… I think this is it. Like I always do… THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS OUT THERE! Hmmm… I guess I'll see you in the next chapter xD Peace for updating sooo LATE! *waves* Ja Ne!**


	12. Stars

**Princess of Tennis Chapter 11: Stars**

**MIKAN'S POV**

I shivered.

I certainly did not know why I did that. Was it because Natsume and Ryoma-kun were staring at me like I was something to kill right now? Or is it because it's just cold? Nevertheless, reason one was behind all of it.

Natsume was leaning against a wall, looking at me emotionlessly like he always does. Ryoma-kun was on another bench near me, drinking some kind of cola while his eyes were at me. I sighed then laid my racket down beside me, closing my eyes.

I admit that it was my fault that they were looking at me like that. I didn't notice the time and left them in that old cramped storage room for two hours and thirty minutes. It was just creepy – their stares – that it sent shivers down my spine every time I look at them both. Once more, I sighed. Pretending to be scared wasn't always a good idea.

"Are you two just gonna stare at me like I'm some kid who sole your candy bar?" I hissed at them, loud enough for them to hear. I honestly didn't have time for this. Before all of this happened, I was sitting here doing nothing, occasionally glancing at Kikumaru-senpai and Oishi-senpai's match with Ruka-pyon and Anna-chan. After a few minutes, they appear walking silently staring at me like what was happening now.

"Hn…" Was all I heard as an answer. I have a good guess it was Natsume who said that. I picked up my racket then stood up from the bench I was sitting.

"If you're just gonna stare at me like that, well I have no time for it. I have a match after that so I don't have time to listen to your complaints." I pointed at the court where Alice and Seigaku regulars were watching a match. Ryoma-kun raised a brow then looked at me confusedly, smirking a bit.

"Who are you going to have a match with?" He asked, relaxing.

"Koko and Iinchou," I answered. I walked off not bothering to hear anymore of what he was about to say.

When I turned into a corner, Momo-senpai and Syusuke-nii came into view. I ran beside Syusuke-nii then looked at the score.

"4 to 2? Not bad," I commented. As expected from Seigaku's Golden Pair. "Seigaku is winning again, huh? I wonder how our match will go…" I asked to no one in particular but brother turned to look at me.

"I'm guessing it will be interesting," Brother said, slightly smiling. "But don't underestimate the two. They have a title for their teamwork and such." I frowned at this. A title? You mean that Ruka-pyon and Anna-chan are not the best of the best?

I looked up to Syusuke-nii then looked at him confusedly. "A title? What title?" I asked as he looked down at me.

"I heard they are known as the 'Star Pair.' They do well in both types of matches. Though, I don't really know why they call them that." He explained. After his explanation, I thought about some things. Well, not actually things but you may call it strategy. It's actually the reason why I asked Tezuka-buchou to let us play doubles but I have no idea why he put us in Doubles 1.

I nodded to myself. A small plan formed on my head. "If that's the case… I guess I have to tell you about it after all," I smiled widely.

"What do you have to tell me?" I didn't answer but I pointed my head at the back of the cottage to avoid attention. Syusuke-nii nodded, grabbed his racket then led the way headed to the back of the cottage.

When we got there, I didn't have time to spare and quickly explained it to him my strategy. We hit a few balls for practice but it all stopped when Kikumaru-senpai and Oishi-senpai waved at us. I guess their match was over.

"Fuji! Mikan-chii!" I never get tired of what he was calling me. It was cute in a way. "Your match is up!" Kikumaru-senpai shouted at us. I was pretty sure that he was curious at what we were doing behind the cottage.

As a reply, I smiled then both of us siblings gave a thumbs up at the same time on purpose. We walked over to them.

"Good luck on your first doubles match, Mikan-chan/chii!" The Golden Pair said, as well as the other regulars. I smiled then said thanks, headed off to enter the court, Koko and pres. standing inside.

"Remember the sign, alright?" Brother reminded me. I nodded then sighed, walking over to the net. I just hope they don't think that I'm using Shadow Manipulation Alice when we do it. I don't want to be accused of a cheater.

We stood in front of the left side of the court, in front of the net. Koko and Iinchou in the right court. They were grinning but not evilly. We shook hands then decided who will serve first. Just as I predicted(Or 'just as I thought'), our opponents were the one who will serve first. Maybe a comeback after 2 matches?

I could feel stares at us… even now Natsume and Ryoma-kun were staring at me? Oh come on! That's just two hours and thirty minutes inside a cramped, old dusty room!

"The match between Seigaku and Alice will now begin! Alice to serve!" I shrugged the stares off and focused more on the match. Koko was serving – Is he going to go hard on us?

Koko tossed up the ball then it soon collided with his blue-green racket sending it in the middle. Nice aim, Koko.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw brother ran towards the middle when the ball slid past me in a split second. He easily returned it with his smiling calm face. We've talked about this earlier – who will hit the ball; when will we hit the ball and the other technique. In just a few minutes, all the info that was need-to-know was glued to our heads. I just wish the technique will work though.

I obviously kept my eyes on the ball as I pondered about everything else. When Syusuke-nii returned the ball, Iinchou hit it softly, making it land a meter away from the net. Of course, my instincts automatically kicked in and my body moved to hit the ball back before it hit the floor. I wasn't panting. I was trying my best to keep my calm – but still smiling façade not trying to be obvious.

When I hit the ball, it went left instead of straight ahead, immediately landing a few meters away from Koko in a second. He didn't even have time move his legs. And that's when the referee spoke.

"15 – LOVE!" The referee called. I took a glance at Syusuke-nii then smiled at him. Widely. He smiled back then nodded… again, reminding me of nodding for the signal.

If anybody or anyone out there reading this story is curious about the so-called technique I am mentioning in the last few paragraphs… Well, let's just say that the Idea came from a certain player.

My eyes kept still at the bouncing ball in Koko's hands, watching it rhythmically bounce up and down. Until it stopped and was being thrown up instead of down. Again, Koko smashed it with his racket, more serious now. Though, there were a few changes. Instead of the ball going in the middle, it went heading directly into my right hand. Yep, you guessed it. His strategy is to hit my wrist so my racket can be called a 'fly-away.' Get it? Fly-away? Nevermind…

The good news is: I quickly adjusted my grip to the end of the racket. The bad news: Koko hits_ hard. _It took a while to gather my strength when the ball hit the middle of my racket while spinning so fast. Alas! After I put my left hand on the grip for support, I was finally able to return it! Is this how he plays seriously? If so, I hope the force won't increase.

Koko returned the ball, a few droplets of sweat running down his face. This time, it went whooshing past me heading towards Syusuke-nii. Brother swiftly returned it, a bit frowning. I guess he noticed it earlier.

**20 minutes later…**

"5 games to 4!" We were leading and it was time to use that. Iinchou and Koko lost their service game about 2 games ago. We of course are ruthless. In some returns and serves, Koko and Class rep. used their alices on the ball which made them almost catch up to our scores.

Sweat rolled down my face. I was panting but not too hard. It was hard enough to deal with Koko's returns. Thank god I had a strong grip.

'_Time to use it,' _I thought, stretching my neck from left to right as a signal. In the corner of my eye, I saw Syusuke-nii nod once then quickly positioned himself to serve. In 5 seconds, the ball passed me, heading towards Koko. When it was at least 2 meters away from him, Syusuke-nii and I both lined up , Vertically in the middle of the court both of our rackets gripped by our two hands in front of us. We readied ourselves to do a teachnique. I activated my nullification alice and extended it to the whole side of our court just in case Koko tries to read my mind.

'_Now which one of us will hit the ball?' _I passed the thought to Koko's head making him look suspiciously at me. I smiled then using my teleportation and Illusion alice, I made about 15 illusions and teleported them to different places at the same time at once. Now it looks like to them – when they blink – the court was full of Mikan's everywhere, each one of them teleporting at different places inside our side of the court at the same time. I smiled when I saw Koko and Iinchou try to look for a place to hit the ball.

"It's that again, I knew it! I can't believe data tennis is extremely useful at doubles!" I cheered – silently of course - when I saw Koko was about to use his special move again. I don't really know what it is called though. When he uses it, all I hear is 'It's that again!'/'His special move!' And it's extremely annoying. I mean, who doesn't give their own technique a name? Well… actually I do.

I sensed the ball going above me. Sometime in just a millisecond, that ball is going to go flying straight downwards. Koko's technique is actually something very hard to return when you don't use your alice. Thank god I have teleportation in me! Anyways, his technique as I've told you is very hard to return. He hits the ball with an underhand serve making it go upwards in the air in about 13 – 15 feet. When it reaches that height, it will bounce straight downwards like there is an invisible wall in the air. And it did go flying upwards me right now.

When I saw the went straight past me in the head, Syusuke-nii jumped up so that they think that he was actually going to hit the ball. But he wasn't. When he reached his racket up high when he jumped, and when the ball was a meter away from hitting his racket, he lowered his arm so that the ball goes straight through. But we aren't going to miss it of course!

When he lowered his arm, I instantly teleported myself in front of the ball - which exactly means in mid- air. I gripped my racket tight then smashed the ball as hard as I can. The technique is successful! We managed to confuse them!

I grinned when I landed. I never thought that it will actually work. I mean there's a –

_50% chance that your little plan might work. And so it did like you predicted. _I heard someone thought. And did I explain to you that my head hurt like H-E-L-L when I heard that thought!

I dropped to my knees, cupping my cheeks. It's like my head was being banged on the wall! I was panting now, more sweat rolling down my face… but I _was_ not screaming.

I heard footsteps running towards me – and there were lots of them! Someone's hands were on my shoulders, somehow comforting me. Please no… not this time when I'm on a match!

"Mikan! Hey, are you alright?" Syusuke-nii asked comfortable. His hands rubbing my shoulders for comfort. Still, it wasn't working! My head still hurts like hell. Who was that voice anyway?!

_Mission, right now. Come here to the Sakura Tree in five minutes or else I'll make you suffer more. You have no partner but its fine if you tell your brother or anyone about it. Just get here in 5 minutes do you hear me?!_

Persona. In the days I was here in Gakuen Alice, when I met Persona and when he gave me missions – I always tried to read what he was thinking. But there was almost nothing. No pain, no other thoughts except the details about the current mission. But… what the heck is happening? I mean, a mission when it's not even night? Is he trying to kill me? Probably. But what happened? Even in his thoughts, his alice is with it?

The pain in my head disappeared instantly after Persona's voice in my head was gone. I was panting… harder that when I played in the match.

In a hurry, I stood up shakily then grabbed my racket. I turned to face Syusuke-nii who has a serious face on. He was looking at me, concern on his face.

"You all right?" He asked. I looked around me. All my senpai's , Koko, Iinchou, Ruka, Anna and Ryoma-kun were staring at me. Well, except for Natsume who just stood where he stood before. I shook my head then nodded, looking down.

"I'm fine," I said, dusting of my jersey. I took a deep breath then sighed.

Brother just looked at me, more concerned. "I think you should rest. Are you sure you want to continue this match?" He asked.

"I either won't rest or continuing this match," I said, a bit harshly. Not that I hate my brother but I was annoyed right now. I looked at him, he seemed to be calm but I think it hit him.

I walked over to him then looked at him in the eyes, seriously.

'_Sorry about that, bro. I can't continue this match anymore or rest for the day.' _I thought as his face softened but he seems a bit concerned and curious about what's happening.

'_Why?' _I heard him thought. '_It's still daylight. Sunset is 2 hours away.'_

'_I don't really know why, bro. But it's a long story. I'll teleport in your room somewhere between 7o'clock tonight and explain things. For now, just tell the others I received a mission alright? I don't want them thinking that I forfeit,' _I smiled widely at him. He nodded then smiled back.

'_Alright, then. Be careful alright? I'll see you later then.' I _grinned widely then suddenly hugged him.He returned the hug then released me. I sighed then flicked my fingers, changing my jersey into my mission clothes in front of everyone. My racket – that was on my hand – was replaced with my mask. I removed my pony tail then did it again. After that I waved to my brother once more, put on the mask then teleported myself to the Sakura tree where Persona was standing.

"That freaking hurt you know!" I shouted at him with fury. It totally hurt like I was about o die back then.

"I know. Here's your mission and the details." He handed me a folder again with a few bond papers in it. Before I could turn around and ask, he was gone. I frowned then opened up the folder. I began reading in my head.

_Objective: Kill all guards at the top floor_

_Location: Head straight ahead where you are standing at. In about 5 minutes you should spot a building._

_Details: The guards are plain humans and about a 150 but beware of their weapons. Tranquilizers and guns are among them. _

_Finishing Objective: Finish them all before sunset_

_Time Limit: 2 hours_

_Aditional Details: You are probably wondering why you'll do this at daylight. It's because we want to. Is there a problem? _

It read. So that's all? I nodded to myself, burned the folder into ashes then sped off heading north. When I reached the place, I teleported myself into one of the branches on the trees around me.

'_What the heck is that thing? I thought they were all humans?! Why is there someone flying with feathers on their back?' _I saw someone flying on the roof I swear. Is that an alice? Or a human using their alice? If it is an alice… then I must have it!

I teleported myself directly in the roof, turning the attention of the guards to me. Quickly without sparing a second, I grabbed the two guns that were hanging on my belt then started shooting.

The guards all grabbed their weapons then started shooting me with those freaking tranquilizers. Geez!

I dodged them one by one then went running to lure them to the edge of the 39 floor building. When I was on the edge, I waited until they were close as I still dodged their bullets and tranquilizers. When they were a meter away from me, I teleported myself at the opposite edge watching them fall one by one. I giggled a bit at their screams. But I wasn't done yet.

I noticed one of them drop but I didn't hear him scream like the others. Instead, huge black wings sprouted from his back and he went flying towards me. He stopped when he was at least 2 meters away from me, smirking.

"Is that an alice or are you an avian-human hybrid?" I can't help my curiosity! It seems so awesome!

He looked at me curiously then answered. "It's my alice, why?"

Why was I speaking with a guard this calm anyway? "What's it called?"

"Wing Alice," I stared in amazement. I didn't have to be suspicious of him since he doesn't have any weapons.

"Wow," I said, wanting to copy or steal his alice. I so totally am! "You mean you could sprout the wings of an angel, bat or fairy?" I asked straightening my posture.

"Yes. All kinds of wings," Again, I was dumbfounded at the coolness of his alice. I removed my masked, not hesitating to do it. He was going to die anyway.

He stared at me, blushing. That was so icky of him! I mean he's nearly 30 years old and still…

"Can you change your wings into the wings of a bat please?" I begged with puppy dog eyes. What can I say? Nobody can resist me doing them. So I saw him nod and his angel wings disappeared and was quickly replaced by a bat ones. I smiled then held out my hand, ready to steal his alice then push him off the edge I was standing at.

He hesitated at first but took my hand anyways. When I felt his rough hands touch my soft ones, I stole his alice, still grinning widely. After a few seconds, his wings disappeared then I smirked.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to trust someone you don't know?" I smirked more then watched his eyes widen in horror. I smiled at him for the last time then pushed him to the edge, hearing him scream while absorbing the alice stone in my hands.

"Thanks for the new power!" I screamed just before he hit the ground. Poor him.

Clasping my hands together, I decided to try out my newly discovered alice. I first looked at my watch to make sure.

'_15 minutes left ,' _

I smiled to myself walked over to the middle of the roof for safety measures. I obviously don't want to fall over the edge of the building.

I stood there, thinking of an angel's wings. In a few seconds after that, huge white shiny wings with the measure of about 13 feet per wing sprouted on my back. I grinned widely, excitement running through me.

In 5 minutes, I managed to fly successfully with ground underneath me. Now, time to test it in the air.

"Up and away," I mumbled then jumped of the edge of the building. I immediately spread out my wings then soared through the skies flying happily. Flying in the sky in about 150 km isn't bad right? I mean sure, the air was cold but still… It's so totally awesome flying 25,000 feet off the ground!

Instead of 5 minutes, I managed to reach Gakuen Alice in a minute. Wings still outspread, I flew back to the Sakura Tree where Persona and I met earlier.

I spotted him, standing there looking up at me. Grinning I landed then folded my wings.

"Mission Complete," I mumbled. "Can I go now?"

He nodded then disappeared out of thin air.

"Weirdo," I became airborne again and flew out of the place heading towards Syusuke-nii's window. I still can't stop smiling.

I thought for a bit about angels when I flew. While I was flying, I changed my clothes into mini shorts, a blue top that was covered by my purple jacket. A belt hung loosely on my red mini short. I was also wearing a black and red striped stocking that extended above my knees. I was wearing black flats for my shoes. I removed my ponytail and let my hair scatter.

It was already sunset when I reached Syusuke-nii's window. The light was open and I first took a glance inside.

They were laughing. Well… except for Tezuka-buchou who just smiled. All of the members of Seigaku were here. Maybe I shouldn't disturb?

A light breeze blew, making my hair swayed with the wind. I shivered for a bit then rubbed my left arm. Something was wrong…. Is it my hand? Suddenly when I touched my arm it was wet. Curiosity ran through me and I held my hand out in front of my face. My eyes widened. Why hadn't I noticed this before?

I pulled the sleeve of my jacket up then took a glance at it. I was shot and I was sliced by some blade near my left shoulder. And I was shot two times. And there was a lot of blood was gushing out of it. The sleeve of my jacket was entirely soaked with blood. I need medical attention. _Now_. I was too busy enjoying my new alice that I didn't notice this before?

I cupped the part where the blood was coming out with my hands. Without hesitating anymore, I knocked on Syusuke-nii's window grabbing his attention. Brother took a glance at the window but shrugged it off returning his attention to the others. I was getting a bit dizzy by the second. My wings were weakening a bit too. There was no other choice but to land and teleport inside.

I quickly landed then deactivated my Wing Alice, immediately teleporting inside brother's room. Now, I was in the kitchen, hearing them talk happily in the other room. Blood was dripping on the floor with every step I walk. I can't use my healing alice until I get the bullets out or it will be stuck there forever.

"Brother," I mumbled. I leaned myself on the wall for support. I was looking down, my bangs covering my eyes. There was too much loss of blood and their backs were facing me.

Stupid special star room! It's too big that my voice can't even reach the others.

I kneeled on the floor, panting. Okay… now I need water and medical attention. I also need someone to help me! My head was screaming for those things. I need to search the Kitchen for some cloth or something to wrap my arm and stop the bleeding. I need to do it now. It's better than screaming or walking across the room just to get attention!

With that thought on my head, I went back to the kitchen to search for a towel. Hopefully someone will get hungry and spot the trails of blood I left behind.

**NORMAL POV**

**In the Seigaku regulars conversation…**

"Oi, Echizen! I heard from Mikan-chan that she heard your stomach grumbling!" Momo teased, sitting on a couch beside Kawamura and Oishi. Ryoma blushed a bit but kept his cool when they all laughed.

After Mikan left earlier, Fuji told them that Mikan has a mission and they decided to continue the practice match some other time. Both teams agreed then went off on their own. Each of the Alice Regulars minded their own business after that, while Seigaku decided to hang out on Fuji's place and wait for Mikan. They were actually hoping to eat Mikan's cooking again.

"You all are laughing too much," He said, drinking some cola that Fuji prepared for them all.

"Speaking of Mikan-chan, is she gonna be okay alone in that mission?" Kikumaru asked, raising his brows. Fuji looked at him, surprised but answered in any way he can.

"I'm surprised about your question - though I'm not really sure. Persona gives somehow a tough mission every time. But let's find out later when she comes here at 7." He answered. He too being Mikan's brother was curious and concerned.

'_Brother,' _Fuji heard someone whisper very softly but shrugged it off anyway.

"Of course we'd be concerned! I mean I am her senpai after all!" Kikumaru chirped, smiling widely. He stood up then walked towards the kitchen, thirsty.

"Anyway, I'm off to grab some water. I'll be back in a sec-" Kikumaru quickly excused himself as he went to the kitchen.

The others watched him walk away then Fuji smiled. "I really am grateful that you accepted her." He said, relaxing a bit.

"No problem. What Eiji said is true in a way," Inui said writing on his notebook. Again.

"Well, yeah. Eiji is – " Fuji's sentence was cut off when they heard some shouts from Kikumaru in the kitchen.

"EH?! FUJI! TEZUKA! OISHI! GUYS!" They heard him shout. Everybody's heads turned to the kitchen wondering what was going on.

Oishi stood up immediately then went running for the kitchen. "I'll go and check him out."

"Kikumaru-senpai is screaming for help," Kaidoh continued Fuji's sentence then stood up with the rest of the others, running towards the kitchen.

"Eiji whats wro –" He was also cut off when he saw trails of blood on the floor and Kikumaru kneeled on a person. His eyes widened when he saw the brunette on the floor.

"Oishi! Mikan-chii is shot on her left arm!" Kikumaru pointed the small puddle of blood beside Mikan. Clearly he saw that she fainted.

Oishi ran towards Kikumaru, panicked. "I need a towel," Oishi said as he looked around trying to search for one. Luckily, Eiji saw a kitchen towel on the table and he quickly handed it to Oishi.

"Here," Kikumaru said in a serious voice. He watched Oishi lift Mikan gently and started cleaning the blood on her arm.

The others arrived and saw what was happening. Oishi and Kikumaru were helping each other up to stop the bleeding.

Pain, shock, panic, worry and relief were visible in Fuji's eyes when he saw what was happening. He ran up to his sister then waited until Oishi and Kikumaru were done wrapping her up. When they were done, Fuji immediately carried Mikan, heading towards the infirmary.

"Is she gonna be fine?" Tezuka inquired to Fuji as they dashed through the hallways, grabbing other peoples' attention.

"She'll be fine if we get the bullet out of her arm." Fuji answered, watching Ryoma opening the door to the infirmary.

The nurse stared at them with wide eyes when she saw Mikan's bleeding arm. "Over here," She led the way to a vacant bed then assisted Fuji in putting Mikan down. The nurse called Subaru and a doctor after they cleaned the wound. When they were about to start removing the bullet, they asked the regulars to sit outside and wait 'till the operation was done.

"She's gonna be fine for now," The nurse said, looking at Mikan.

"Alright, thank you ma'am." Fuji smiled then went back with the others.

"Ano… Fuji, we're going to grab some dinner. You coming?" Oishi asked, standing up. He smiled at them then replied, "You go ahead and grab some dinner. I'll watch Mikan-chan and see if she wakes up. I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

They all nodded to each other and then bid goodbye. Fuji watched them all walk away, frowning.

"I still don't get why she had huge slits on her shirt," He mumbled, heading back to Mikan's side.

**MIKAN'S POV**

**10:00 PM**

My eyes snapped open and I jolted upright in bed, gasping. I looked around me, trying to figure out where I was. I was inside the infirmary, sitting in the cozy hospital bed. Pulling the sheets that were wrapped around me, I put it on Syusuke-nii's shoulders.

Gritting my teeth, I looked at my clothes. I was wearing a hospital gown and my wound from my left arm was gone. Good.

Again, snapping my fingers, I changed my clothes to what it was before minus the blood. I glanced again at brother who was sleeping soundly at the edge of the bed. I smiled softly then gently lifted his body using an alice. I slipped a pillow under his head, careful not to wake him up.

After all that, I looked outside the window, staring at the stars. It's nearly Christmas – only a month to go. Even at this time, Christmas presents are troubling me so much. There's nothing really interesting to buy in Central Town and give to others at Christmas – except Fluff puffs. I glanced again at Syusuke-nii beside the bed.

I've noticed that everyone had done so much for me. If they didn't come here to Gakuen Alice I wonder what would I become right now. Mixing the subject of Christmas Presents and Seigaku, I shrugged my shoulders.

I sighed then opened the window. I've made a snap decision and I was going to do that choice right now.

I took a deep breath then jumped outside, quickly becoming airborne by using my Wing Alice. This time, it was not an Angel's wings but a devil's. I flew my way out of the academy as fast as I can, hoping that she was awake.

When I was in front of the academy's walls, I used my nullification alice that was on full power to break the barrier. Thankfully, it worked and I got flew out of the academy as fast as I can – meaning abut 230 km.

In about 30 minutes, there it was. Seishun Gakuen below me.

The lights on the Tennis courts were open. I was positive that someone or somebody was practicing. I just hope that Ryuuzaki-sensei is there standing. I wouldn't want to surprise her by letting her see my wings. So, landing softly in front of Seishun Gakuen's gates, I put on a cap that I created just now and stuffed my hair inside. Moments after that, I slowly walked and headed towards the tennis courts.

When I got there, I was surprised and my eyes widened. Arai-senpai, Kachiro, Katsuo, Horio-kun, Ikeda-senpai, Hayashi-senpai and almost all of the Tennis' Club members were here, practicing. I looked around looking for Coach and quickly spotted her. I smiled then slowly walked towards her. As I walked and whenever I passed a court, I grabbed each of the members' attention, turning their eyes towards me.

"Excuse me but outsiders aren't allowed in here," Someone tapped my shoulders and I turned around to face them. I smiled then looked down. I am not going to let them see my blue eyes. When I turned, all of them were suspicious of me. And when I mean 'them', I mean all of the Tennis' Club's members of Seishun Gakuen were here in front of me.

"But I'm not an outsider," I said in a rough voice.

"_Really?_" Horio-kun said sarcastically. "Then take off that cap of yours for us to see your face,"

I smiled then took off my cap just like they said me to do. My hair flowed down on my back and I revealed my blue eyes, grinning.

"Long time no see, guys!" I exclaimed, making a peace sign.

**You've probably noticed why I didn't have any message on the top… Well, I just felt like it. :D Oh and for those of you who notice some errors… sorry, my keyboard is kinda broken for now xD Hehehehe It's May already! YAY! **

**Alright… I guess I'll see you in the next chapter. Please spare a review :))**


	13. Surprises

**Princess of Tennis Chapter 12: Surprises

* * *

**

**MIKAN'S POV**

I grinned widely, looking at them who just stood there wide-eyed. The others in the near back just raised their brows, confused. Their mind stated hat they still didn't know me. Nonetheless, they were all in shock when they saw my eyes and hair.

"Mikan-chan!"

"Mikan!"

They all shouted at me. I shrugged then fixed my posture. Why are they all still in shock?

"You're all better?"

"Is your diarrhea cured now?"

Diarrhea? Better? Cured? What kind of excuse is that?

I was bombarded with questions, all of them asking at the same time. I seriously don't know how to answer but I spoke in a way… "Uh, yeah! Whatever… Have you seen Ryuuzaki-sensei? I need to speak with her now. As in now." I obviously knew where she was – she was standing right behind me for goodness sake! Wondering what the commotion was all about, she stared at me.

"Get back to your practice!" Coach commanded strictly. I watched them all flee away and return back to their practice matches. They were stealing a glance every now and then. Why were they practicing anyway?

"Ano, sensei… Why are they practicing?" I blurted out. She stared at me like some kind of stranger. I am a stranger to her… for now.

"You know, Fuji is going to kill you when you get back to that school," That was fast. I smiled then turned to her.

"How did you know it was me, sensei? And why do you know of that school while they told the others that I had diarrhea?" I was curious! Using illness as an excuse is so in the old days!

"Relax, Relax!" She said, facing one of the courts. "I can tell by your hair and your height that it was you. And about the school… you could say that well it's a secret. The 'diarrhea' thing is not my idea. It was Seigaku who told me to tell them that. Oh and about them practicing, you know the match with St. Rudolph is in the next two weeks. I had a feeling that you and the others wouldn't be back by then so I decided to train these guys more. We are having the match in doors because I'm positive that it'll snow by that time." She explained.

I shook my head, disappointed. This… all because of me? Seishun Gakuen lost their best team because they were trying to get me out of that freakin' alice school. But I understand why they want people with superhuman abilities like us Alices'. Still…

"What about you, Mikan-chan? How'd you get out of that academy without even activating the alarms? What are you doing here in anyway?" My thoughts were cut because of her sudden questions.

"Getting out of the academy was easy! It was a piece of cake for me. I'm here because I desperately need to talk to you, sensei. I'll do whatever I can to help you guys win against St. Rudolph. But I have to explain first," Taking a deep breath, I began the long explanation. "You see, Seigaku has won against numerous other schools like St. Rudolph right? If that's the case, I'll get back to the academy and ask Syusuke-nii and the others myself about their weaknesses and limits. How do I do that? Well, when I get back, I'll ask them as soon as I can. I'll gather every data there is you need to know about to win against your opponent. How again? After I ask them, I'll write them all down in a piece of paper. One week before the current match, a white dove that has a heart necklace on its neck will deliver you the piece of paper containing the information. How do I know who will be your opponent? There are tons of birds out there who can look and watch every now and then. Oh and I know this is inappropriate and illegal but this is my debt to pay off. We work as a team and as fellow club members. So even if we're away we are able to help you… alright?" As I spoke, at certain times sensei will nod and try to interrupt. But due to me being a mind reader, I know every question she's going to ask.

"As you wish," She finally agreed. My long explanation worked!

I smiled widely then nodded to myself. I looked up to the stars. I wish those times where Yumiko-nee, Syusuke-nii and I watch the stars up in the roof at night. Yeah I know it's weird for us to do that but hey, it's really fun and pretty.

About that thought…

"Ah I have to go! I have something else to do sensei… see you!" I said, bowing politely. She stared at me, surprised then I dashed off to go to someplace important.

"Wait! Mikan!" I abruptly stopped when I heard sensei call me. I turned around, wondering what was the matter. "Here, take this and give it to your senpai's and brother! There are some for you too!" She shouted at me, throwing a backpack over. Either way, I don't have time to check what was inside it. Maybe later…

I waved again then dashed off 'till I was gone from their sight. Of course, I made sure I was. When I was in front of the school gates, I looked left and right.

Let me explain this. I have about 3 problems right now. The first one was bad… very, very bad. I certainly don't know the way back to my house.

The second one: I have to catch Yumiko-nee awake when I get back to my house… or else this plan is a fail.

Third and the last problem of mine: If I don't get back to the academy soon… Syusuke-nii and the others are going to kill me!

Problem number 1 was easy to solve. I could just teleport to my room or wherever Yumiko-nee was and surprise her. Why not teleport to my mother instead? Simple! She might get a heart attack!

Problem number 2 is well… not so easy. I sneaked out of the academy just to grab a few things and greet mom and Yumiko-nee once more. It'll be such a waste!

Now: The last problem. There is a 79% chance that Syusuke-nii could wake up sometime this midnight. And it's already 11:18 pm. I need to finish this in about 12 minutes! And I swear there is going to be a lot of drama coming up!

I shivered when the wind blew. I tried to forget about the problems and just teleported to my old room back in my home. The one that's in our house – not in that academy.

Darkness. Nothing but pitch black around me. My room is totally dark.

Using my senses to find the door, I ran to it then slammed it open, banging the door in the wall. It made such a loud noise that shouting was present down stairs. Thank god they are wake!

"Okaa-san! Please don't bang the door!" I heard Yumiko-nee shout downstairs.

Walking silently, I walked up to the room beside me: Syusuke-nii's room.

I slowly opened the door, turned on the lights then grabbed a backpack lying around near his bed. I grabbed his camera, some of his favorite movies, our family picture, some books, his iPod and its charger including the earphones and lastly his beloved 'original' racket that was hanging on the wall. I stuffed it all in one of the backpacks, turned off the lights then went outside. I did all of that in a minute. Another record!

Forgetting something, I went back to my room. I turned on the lights then also grabbed a few things. Okay, actually I grabbed: My iPod, some tennis books that I haven't finished reading, mangas, my silver PSP and the necklace that was another present from Syusuke-nii. About that necklace: It was given to me about 5 years ago when I used to love 'barbie' that I absolutely hate right now and think that it's too pink and girly.

Thinking that I didn't have enough space for it to stuff inside the same backpack I stuffed Syusuke-nii's stuff to, I reached out to my pocket to grab something.

It's one of Hotaru's inventions that I paid for about a week ago. It was a small cube with a shiny red button on the top. Pressing the red button, the cube began transforming to a suitcase. I opened the locks then stuffed the two backpacks and my things inside. The suitcase is a special one too. It can fit anything inside and is weightless. A very useful invention at times like these.

Nodding to myself, I turned off the lights then closed the door, facing it. I sighed then leaned my head on the door with a sad face, the suitcase in my left hand. I am definitely going to miss this place and -

"Mikan!"

I warned you. I am definitely positive that I told you that there is going to be drama in this chapter. Blame the author – I'm just acting.

"Yumiko-nee?" I turned to face her, directly looking her in the eyes. She gasped then clamped her mouth with her right hand. I missed her so much and couldn't help but run and hug her tightly, tearing up. I dropped the suitcase then ran towards her, hugging her tightly just as I said.

"We missed you so much!" She mumbled, sniffing. I looked up at her face then tried my best to smile.

"It'll be alright," I assured her. I released her from my hug as she did the same. She kneeled down at my height to face me directly. She was crying.

"Please don't go. Stay here and please don't go back to that academy," I didn't answer.

"Mikan, please! Promise Mom and I that you won't go back and stay here!" A few droplets of tears rolled down my face. I only had 8 minutes left.

"I can't." I said, looking down. Her eyes widened then I stepped back and grabbed the suitcase. "Syusuke-nii is still there, waiting for me. I can't just leave him and my friends and betray them without saying a good bye." I was fully crying now. I tried and unsuccessfully held back the tears.

I watched her stand up then walk into her room, quickly returning with a sad face that was full of tears. She was holding a small hand-made book in her hands. "Here," She handed it to me. "I'll give you the recipe in all of Syusuke's favorite foods. Yours are included in there too. Please, take good care of yourselves, alright?" She sobbed while she said those words. Looking at the book in my hands, I stopped crying then smiled.

"Thanks, Onee-chan!" We hugged once more then released each other.

"Go ahead. We'll miss you two so much so get out of there soon, okay?" She smiled sadly at me then nodded. I waved good bye then clutched the book and the suitcase in my hands. After a few seconds, I closed my eyes then teleported back to my special star room in the academy. A single tear rolled down my cheek when I felt my shoes touch a new floor.

Opening my eyes, I wiped it using the sleeve of my jacket. I threw the suitcase and the book that Yumiko-nee gave me to the bed. I opened the lock of the case then removed all the things that were inside it. I placed my iPod on the bedside table, the tennis books and mangas in a vacant shelf, my PSP inside a drawer and the necklace in my pocket. I created a stainless steel vault that was alice-proof and can only be activated when I say a secret code. I grabbed the two bags, recited the 'code' and watched as the door of the vault opened. I put the two bags inside it then shoved the vault under my bed huge bed.

As for the book Yumiko-nee gave me, I opened it then began scanning for something to cook right now. One recipe caught my eye: Wasabi Sushi. Oh I love this kind of Sushi! I quickly rushed to the kitchen to make some sushi and then finally go to sleep.

**30 minutes later…**

I put about 10 sushis on a plate then wrapped it both up – the sauce was separated of course. It was not too hard to make and I tasted it first just to make sure. It tasted exactly like Yumiko-nee used to make it back then.

I sighed in relief then removed my apron. I threw it to the counter, grabbed the plate, turned off the lights of the room then teleported to the room where Syusuke-nii was sleeping or… not.

"Mikan, where have you been?" I heard him ask. No '-chan' means he's dead serious alright. And he was kinda scary when he's all serious. I gulped.

_Lie… I have to lie. I can't let him find out. _

Peace to those who hate lying but this is an emergency. "I was hungry and I made sushi!" Okay, that's not really a lie is it?

"Don't lie! You're too easy to read you know? The window was open when I woke up . And I thought you gave up on midnight snacks two years ago?" Okay, that was awfully true. I used to have midnight snacks in the last two years but I gave up on it.

"You want to have some food?" I couldn't answer and I decided to change the subject. It was my only way out.

"Mikan," He said, tilting his head a bit, frowning.

"Okay, okay! Geez! I went walking outside for a bit and I got hungry." Another lie. "But seriously, you want to have some sushi?"

He relaxed himself then returned back to his calm and smiling façade. "What kind of sushi?" He raised his eyebrows, curious.

"Your favorite," Chuckling a bit, he brightened up then walked towards me, smiling widely.

"Don't mind if I do," He said, taking a piece and biting on it. I grinned widely for successfully changing the subject. I've always been good in that.

The night continued on – No wait. It's actually morning already; 1 AM to be exact when we finished eating and talking about random stuff. That reminds me… I need to ask about St. Rudolph and all.

"Hey bro," I stared at the window, avoiding his gaze. I can't let him get suspicious of me.

"Hm?" He questioned.

"Can you tell me about St. Rudolph? I want to know their weakness and such," I replied then in the corner of my eyes, I saw him raise his brow.

"What do you need to know?" He asked again. I sighed in relief then turned to face him.

"A lot," I smiled.

"Then we should start," And we did. He told me their playing style and almost all of their techniques.

The deep conversation ended in about and hour. Now, you can see him sleeping soundly at the couch. I smiled then slept also.

"I'll send the letter next week," I mumbled lowly to myself before I closed my eyes.

**The next day…**

"Tsubasa!" Misaki-senpai shouted at him. The two were chasing around inside the room in circles. They've been doing that since they arrived.

"Eiji! Catch!" Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai were playing monkey in the middle, using a tennis ball instead of a bigger ball. Momo-senpai was the 'monkey in the middle' and he was like sweating in an air-conditioned room right now.

There were many more. All of the Alice regulars were here inside the infirmary when they heard the news that I was badly injured during my mission. Seigaku was here too. So if you can imagine it… The room is in chaos!

Tezuka-buchou was reading a book, leaning on the wall by the window. Ryoma-kun was sitting beside Natsume and Ruka-pyon, surrounded by Luna and Sumire. Inui-senpai was watching Kikumaru-senpai's game, gathering data again. Anna-chan, Koko and Iinchou were chatting beside the door. Kaido-senpai was in the corner, annoyed. And last but not the least, me and Syusuke-nii were standing in front of them all, sweat dropping.

"The news' spreads faster than I thought," I said, sighing. We woke up about an hour ago when Tsubasa-senpai slammed the door open, panicked, Misaki-senpai and the others behind him. After about 30 minutes the Alice regulars arrived, Seigaku arrived too. Now the room was almost crowded and too noisy.

Annoyed and totally bored, I excused myself from the room. "Excuse me for a bit. I'm going to go grab something from my room."

They all turned to look at me and nodded one by one then returned to their business. Nice ignoring me.

I sighed again then teleported myself to my room to grab something to entertain me. I walked over to the shelf then started scanning through the tennis books I got from yesterday. I still have some mangas I didn't finish, some tennis books I haven't read at all and my PSP and iPod that was on the bedside table. Now… what do I choose?

_Eenie, meenie – PSP_

Grinning, I went beside the bedside table, opened the drawer then grabbed the fully charged PSP. I switched it open and sat on my bed when I saw the screen began to show images. I have tons of music inside the memory card and Tekken 6, Naruto and Gundam installed in it. Now, I just remembered that I forgot the other memory card inside one of my drawers back home. Great.

I stood up from my bed, choosing Tekken 6. After the game loaded up, I teleported myself back to the infirmary, loud sounds coming from my PSP.

I walked over to the bed, everybody staring at me. I didn't really care – my attention was on the game. I chose Story Mode then chose Christie as my character. I really love using Christie! I'm amazed in her break dancing moves and all! She moves so gracefully like me! She's also so cute like m – Okay, I'm fluttering myself.

"Where did that come from?" Ryoma-kun asked, sitting beside me. He watched closely as I defeated Devil Jin. I smiled widely, over with joy.

It's time to lie again… "I had it with me when I got kidnapped." Now every member of Seigaku's members were crowded around me, watching me play.

"What is that thing?" We all heard Sumire ask. Our eyes widened and turned to her, in shock.

"What do you mean 'What is that thing'? It's a PSP! Don't you have it here?" It's way over the line. I thought Gakuen Alice was the futuristic type?

"Oh you mean that gadget that's going to be released next month? How'd you get one Mikan-chan?" Released next month? This thing has been released 2 years ago!

"It's been released 2 years ago, Tsubasa. In the outside world to make it clear." Inui-senpai inquired. He adjusted his glasses then went back to writing something random on his mysterious notebook. It's probably just a new recipe on you know what.

"Wow, I can't believe they still haven't released it yet here. You missed the fun Tsubasa-senpai," I grinned at him then concentrated on the game once more. After a few minutes of silence… (Well not exactly. The sound from Christie's moves were echoing around the room) the Alice Regulars waved good bye then left for their daily practice. That leaves me with Seigaku.

"I can't believe that they still don't have it here. I was actually expecting them to have a PSP 3 here because of the advance technology. You know, flying scooters and anti-gravity boots? That's way too high-tech," We all heard the door lightly shut after they all left. I shrugged then switched off my PSP since there was less noise now.

No wonder I've never seen Natsume with an iPod. It's a daily habit of boys' when their bored and annoyed. Bored and annoyed are the two things that I notice abou – Wait! Why am I thinking about him anyway?

Shrugging off that thought, I listened to Tezuka-buchou's conversation with the others.

"I'm pretty positive that Coach has been training Arai and the others to replace us by then. For now, I think Coach put Arai as the temporary captain when we're still gone. Though, I can't imagine St. Rudolph's reaction when they know that they're not playing us. At this rate, we can only hope that Arai trains them all well," Inui-senpai said. I can hear them not so clear because of the noise outside. Though, they are right about it all.

"You're right, Inui. We can do nothing about it now. It's not like anyone would do something reckless and write down their opponents details for them to win right?" I twitched a bit when I heard them laugh at that. To them, I was doing something wrong. I was pretty positive that if I told them, they would go crazy. I wouldn't want that… right?

"Though knowing Arai, he probably would've quit and start bullying the others again. I just hope that it wouldn't happen." Momo-senpai said, his back leaned on the wall. I frowned at that. All of them we're working very hard and have been practicing since the day the Seigaku regulars left.

"Sorry to interrupt and butt in but you're wrong Momo-senpai," Oopsies. That wasn't on purpose. It just slipped right out of my mouth. Really, it did.

They all turned their heads at me. It slipped right out of my mouth and they heard it. I have no choice but to tell them the truth. Here it goes then.

I looked around for any more eavesdroppers nearby. Just to be safe, I put a barrier around us all so nobody can hear me but them.

"Look – I know this may sound crazy, silly, idiotic and bad thing for me to do but please listen okay? I don't want anyone of you senpai's to be shouting and screaming just because of what I did. I'm going to tell you the truth," I looked down a bit then sighed. This is going to be a tough explanation.

Kawamura-senpai shrugged his shoulders then nodded once. "What truth, Mikan-chan?" He asked.

I looked out the window, staring at the clouds, avoiding their gaze. "Everything,"

Not waiting for their reply, I started blurting it all out. While I spoke I looked outside the window.

"Last night at 10 in the evening, I woke up. I found out that the bleeding on my arm was gone and that brother was sleeping next to me." I began, slowly but carefully. I was going to skip most of the part but it'll do.

"I thought about some things and it made me realize that I need to repay these people back," I wasn't going to mention that it was them in the first place. I won't get this over dramatic again.

"When I realized it, I made a decision." I took a quick glance at all of them. They were all intently listening and waiting.

Kikumaru-senpai raised his hand for a moment and I stared at him, waiting for what he has to say. "What decision, Mikan-chii?" He asked curiously. I shook my head then continued on.

"To fly away and get out of this academy. I made a decision to talk to Ryuuzaki-sensei about something. And so, I did." Some gasps can be heard after I said that. Syusuke-nii frowned then sighed. Oh well… I guess I have to accept the fact that he's angry. Though, it's rare for him to get angry.

"So you weren't hungry?" He asked me. I smiled a bit then looked at him.

"That was true. I got hungry when I got home so cooked sushi," Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Did I hear it right? Did you say fly?" Ryoma-kun asked in confusion. I nodded while they stared at me blankly. I know why though.

It's simple because if you have the Fly Alice or Telekinesis, of course you could fly but without wings. If you use the Fly and Telekinesis, you won't last long if you lack concentration. If that happens, you'll lose control of your alice and you'll go crashing down to earth in a death spiral. That would be bad…

"How?" They all asked, curiosity in their voices. I sighed then stood up from the bed. I took a glance around me then nodded to myself. I activated my wing alice then suddenly, huge white angel-like wings sprouted from my back and expanded throughout the room.

I stood there, watching their not-so-shocked faces. They all nodded and I deactivated it. After a few questions, I continued on with my story and told them about everything - Except the part that I visited Yumiko-nee and the part where Ryuuzaki-sensei gave something to me. I told them about the PSP too. They reacted. Seriously they did. They were like 'Eh?' and 'What!' in front of me.

"It's only natural that coach would train them," Tezuka-buchou said, adjusting his glasses and snapping the book he was reading shut. "I don't know if they could improve in playing by two weeks. It's almost impossible for them to do that," He continued.

"But they are improving. Horio-kun, Katsuo-kun and Kachiro-kun can almost defeat Arai-senpai. And coach said that they've only been in training for a week – between six to eight hours everyday." I insisted. We all looked at each other and nodded. Sighing, I heard my stomach grumble softly. I mean softly – you know? It means that my senpai's can't hear them. Thank God for that.

I gulped a mouthful of air then smiled widely. "Anybody hungry for some ramen?"

Their eyes widened and they all nodded. I grinned then stood up. This is how our usual conversation ends. We end it with food. Isn't it great?

**TIME SKIP**

**A bowl of ramen and a few burps later…**

"As usual… Great cooking Mikan-chii!" Kikumaru-senpai gave a thumbs up to me. I smiled widely then nodded.

"Thanks," It was already eight o'clock in the evening. They all finished eating and Momo-senpai and Kaido-senpai just finished arguing – not really.

I was standing beside the window, leaned on the wall. All the lights were on and the smell of ramen still enveloped the room. Glancing at every place in my room, from corner to corner, my eyes abruptly stopped under my bed.

_That's right. I mustn't let them see the vault or else. Speaking of the vault, I have yet to see what's inside the bag that Ryuuzaki-sens –_

My head snapped up when I heard Syusuke-nii spoke and all my senpai's stand up. "Mikan-chan, we're going now. I'll see you in the morning," They all smiled at me and brother stretched his arms out for a good bye hug. Grinning widely, I ran up to him then hugged him tightly.

"Alright then! Oyasuminasai, everyone!" If you donh't notice, this cheerfulness I'm putting on is fake. I was actually dead serious right now. I need to find out about the bag Ryuuzaki-sensei gave me before.

"Oyasumi," They all replied then walked out. I opened the door for them and watched as they disappeared slowly by the stairs.

The hallway was empty and silent. Only the lights were on and there were no people in sight. It was a bit creepy and –

"Eeeek!" I squealed and jumped a bit. Someone just touched me on my back.

"Sakura Mikan," Why the heck do they still call me that? I already said that I was Fuji Mikan! "A letter has been addressed to you," Takahashi-san said. You know it right? The robot?

"Takahashi-san! Who's it from? I haven't received anything for a while," I shrugged then faced Takahashi-san as it gave me the letter. Yes, I called it an it. It's a robot!

"From Anna Umenomiya as the letter says it," Takahashi-san answered. I took the letter as I watch it walk away. I stared after Takahashi-san and that reminded me of something.

"Takahashi-san!" I shouted after it. Takahashi-san turned to look at me. "Why do you still call me Sakura Mikan?" I was curious. Again.

"It's still the name that you have in your documents stored in the school," Takahashi-san said as she continued to walk. I sighed then closed the door of my room.

I stared at the letter that was addressed to me. The envelope itself looks like its high class and all.

I opened it and unfolded the expensive looking paper Anna wrote on.

_Greetings from Alice!_

_You have been invited to attend Natsume Hyuuga's birthday party at 6:00 PM tomorrow. It will be held outside in the northern forest. The clearing with the gazebo to be precise. _

_For more info: Please contact Anna Umenomiya at her Alice Community account between 1 PM to 12 AM today. _

_PS: Mikan-chan! Please come tomorrow and don't be late please! We need you to help you with the fireworks and almost all the stuff! Please come an hour early alright? Thanks so much!_

_Signed by:_

_Alice Tennis Regulars: Tsubasa, Misaki, Ruka, Anna, Koko, Yuu, Sumire and Luna_

I stared at the letter in my hands. Better to be described as an invitation.

It was Natsume's birthday tomorrow? Who knew? I never knew.

I sighed again and burned the invitation. It was already 15 minutes since my senpai's left and I still have to check out the bag Ryuuzaki-sensei gave me. Which reminds me – I have to do my homework for the weekend.

A bit tired, I stomped my way to my huge bed and peeped under the bed. When I spotted the vault, I dragged it out then carried it to my desk for inspection.

I yawned lightly then opened the vault; two bags were still in place. I grabbed the bag Ryuuzaki-sensei gave me then threw it on the bed. Gently closing the vault, I sighed. This was too much to handle at the same time.

I stared at the bag suspiciously – playfully trying to guess what's inside it. It must have been important though since it's all bulky and pointy when you touch the bag and feel it. You know when you're staring at a bag trying to guess what's inside it for 30 minutes it must mean you're too curious right?

I grabbed the bag then pulled the zipper, sliding it open. I grabbed the first thing my hands touched – a piece of paper?

Curiously opening it, I began to read it silently in my mind.

I gasped silently then fell to my bed. I started tearing up, my tears rolling down my face as I clenched my fist with the paper still inside it.

This was too much to handle as I said before. How and when did that thing happen? What does she mean?

Those questions were ringing inside my head the next few minutes. The spot where I laid my head on was soaked with tears as I sobbed more and more as I thought of the words I read.

_Your father is dead._

Those were the words that made me cry. But there's still a lot more than that. Facts that I couldn't believe and thought they were false – but they were all true according to the picture in my hands.

* * *

**Dun… dun… dun … dun!**

**Alright another chapter done… but I was late :3 Sorry everyone but this was kinda short and corny but still the romance starts in the next chapter and I mean it! Yay! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Oh and before we officially end this chapter, I wanted to say that I uploaded another story titled 'Our Love Style'. **

**I think this is it for now… see yah! **


	14. It's not happy

**Princess of Tennis Chapter 13: It's not happy**

_My father is… dead?_

I stirred in my bed, tears still rolling down my cheeks. It's been thirty minutes and I've read the letter about 20 times, fully memorizing it all. I just can't believe that he's… _dead. _Recalling the words contained in the letter, I recited it in my head.

_Dear Mikan,_

_Hey, dear. How are you? I hope you're alright with Syusuke. _

_As for us, we two are alright here. We pray every night that you two are safe. _

_That reminds me – Take care of yourselves alright? Especially, please come back here as soon as you can okay?_

_Before I say my good bye, I just want you to know something important that neither your sister nor your brother know yet. This is very hard to take but I know you, Mikan. I know you could handle it._

_The first thing is that your father is… dead. Please, know that it isn't his fault. He died in that very academy where you're sleeping and studying right now about 10 years ago. I know that I've always lied to you about him being abroad and over seas but please Mikan, don't be offended by my sins. _

_The death of your father had something to do with you being kept from the outside world. You see, I was an alice and so is your father. You inherited it all Mikan – our alices. Your father had the Nullification and I had the Stealing alice. I hope you understand dear. I pray for the best. Feel free to tell your brother because it's extremely appropriate for you to know this information. _

_I wish the best for you two. I really hope you stop the madness in that academy that caused your father's death. I'll give you a hint dear: Please, stay away from Koizumi Luna and the ESP._

_This is all Mikan. Good bye, dear child._

_Your Mother,_

_Yuka Azumi_

I still recall these words in mom's fancy handwriting. I sat up straight and rubbed my cheeks with the sleeve of my top. I wiped away any signs of wetness in my face and stood up, heading towards my drawer. I opened a random drawer then placed the letter inside. I sniffed then went back to the bed hoping to recover from the shock and surprise I received from earlier.

To take the thought out of my mind for at least a few minutes, I grabbed the bag then poured the contents out of it.

What's inside surprised me once more. Boxes – Boxes were inside of it. That explains why the bag was all pointy and bulky.

I examined the boxes carefully and I noticed that every single one of them has a little card on top with a name on it. There was one for Syusuke-nii, Me, Ryoma-kun, Tezuka-buchou and all of the other Seigaku regulars. I scavenged through it and underneath the boxes were another letter. I shrugged then reached for it.

Before opening it, I took a deep breath then gulped a few times hoping it wouldn't be worst than the last letter I found. I sighed then unfolded it, the cursive writing slowly becoming visible as I opened it wider and wider.

_Take this as your families gifts to you this Christmas. I collected it all for you regulars. Mikan, I'm counting on you to hide these until Christmas comes, alright? Take Care…_

_Ryuuzaki Sumire_

_P.S: Advance Merry Christmas!_

I smiled then burnt the letter when I finished reading it. II glanced at the wrapped boxes on my bed, wondering what could be inside of it all.

'_It's better not to be curious in this kind of situation or I might end up opening mine in advance.' _That thought convinced me to put it in the bag immediately and lock it inside the vault. And so I did after I shivered a few times at the cold air.

After hiding the vault under my bed, I turned off the lights then went to sleep.

**The day after…**

"November 27," I mumbled, my eyes still closed and tired. Another day has come.

"November 27?" I repeated but I immediately jolted up my bed and panicked. That's right! I forgot to buy him a present!

I rubbed my temples for a bit then sighed. What time is it anyway?

_2 PM? _

My eyes widened.

_Oh my %^&*$# god!_

I slept like 14 hours? What's gotten into me! And to think I have to go to that stupid party one hour early! I missed breakfast and lunch too! And I'm still effin' tired!

Unable to stand up yet, I thought about the present for a bit. I didn't have time to go to Central Town yesterday… maybe I should give him money? Nah! He'd probably throw it back to my face again. Manga? I have lots but it's at home. I don't know what type of genre he likes too.

I sighed. I'm pretty hopeless at times like these. I'm a girl if that counts as an excuse. And no way I'm giving him my iPod and –

On second thought, that seems to be a great idea. I could always create another iPod and PSP then give it to him. I'll leave it up to him when it comes to the games and music. I'll go with that idea then.

**A few failures and sighs later…**

There!

Yup, just like I told you, I created an iPod and PSP. It's all black because I notice it's kind of his color. It's now wrapped up in a gift box ready for him to open it up. My guess is that he wouldn't be surprised even for a bit. What do you expect from that guy?

Speaking of which, I haven't eaten any food yet right?

I walked into the bathroom like a zombie. I took a quick shower, dried and fixed my hair up then changed my clothes into a simple white skirt, red hoodie and a pair of white boots. I didn't really care about what I look right now. I was too tired to care in anyway.

I went out of my room, yawning and walking in an improper posture. I passed Anna and her eyes widened.

"Mikan! What the heck happened to you?" She grabbed my shoulders then shook me fiercely. So much for looking tired and zombie-ish.

"Gomen, Anna-chan. I'm still a bit sleepy so I didn't have time to fix myself better. Anyway, instead of one hour early, I'll be there at 4 PM. Ja ne, Anna-chan!" I tried my best to smile at her as she nodded. I started to walk again but suddenly faced her when she began to follow me.

She shrugged then sighed. "I'm going with you. I haven't eaten lunch yet so you wanna go eat in the cafeteria?"

"Sure!" I guess having Anna-chan as a companion isn't going to be bad. I was supposed to stay away from the ESP and Luna right?

By the time we started walking again, my posture was at least improving. Though, it still grabbed many peoples' attention because they always see me active and energetic all the time. They must think I'm crazy. Well, I am… for now.

While we were walking, I saw Anna-chan glance at me from head to toe. "Seriously Mikan, you look like a disaster! You want me to fix you up?" She pointed her head at the bathroom just ahead of us. I blinked a few times then sighed.

"No thanks, Anna-chan. It could be fixed within a millisecond just by flicking my fingers!" Anna-chan pouted then gave up. I seriously don't want my hair to be tugged and pulled. Certainly, I was in a bad mood today. I'm not in the mood to chat or talk with someone right now. Not after what happened last night. I don't feel very well too.

I stopped abruptly when we faced the door. I sniffed a bit then changed my hair style into a more organized one. I pushed the door open as everybody turned to look at me and Anna-chan. I slowly walked towards the counter then grabbed a tray.

"Set A please," I answered in a low voice. My eyelids were pretty heavy and my face feels slightly hot.

Just then I felt Anna-chan nudge me softly on the elbow. I turned to look at her, breathing heavily. "Mikan, you look kind of red. Are you okay? Maybe I should take you to your brother,"

"No I'm fine, Anna-chan!" Heavy breathing, heavy eyelids, weakness, weariness – I'm not fine at all. It's like my world was going to crash down.

I walked towards the table with heavy breaths. Nobody who was staring never even cared. Anna-chan is the only person I can depend on right now. I sat down, somehow my breaths didn't calm down. I know this. I've got a fever for the second time in my life since I was born.

When I get sick, I always try to look strong so they wouldn't get worried about me – but it always fails. My family and the Imai Family knows me too well back then that if I ever get sick, they were running around the house panicking on what to do. Usually, if I'm at home right now, the house would go in chaos. They just care about me too much.

"Anna-chan," I couldn't really speak properly anymore – just a low whisper. I was tired and my whole body feels heavy – even my hunger was gone! "C-Can you call m-my br-brother, please? I think I have a fever,"

In a flash, Anna-chan nodded then dashed off. I partly regretted what I just asked her to do. I was sick and now I have no companion. The people in the cafeteria were all laughing and minding their own business. I'm afraid this is going to end up bad.

I stared at the food in font of me. Somehow, my vision was kind of blurry and all messed up. "I guess I won't be able to attend to his party later," I mumbled, resting my head on my arms. I laid down my head on the table because my eyes hurt

_BANG!_

Before I knew it, the door to the cafeteria was slammed open. Everybody turned to look at the slammer of the door and find out who it was as I sensed it.

"Mikan-chan/Mikan-chii!" Seigaku's golden pair, Oushi-fukubuchou and Kikumaru-senpai suddenly shouted. I didn't look up, though they still recognized me. What is it with my hair?

I sensed their auras getting closer and closer by the second – and finally they were beside me.

"Eh? Is Mikan-chii asleep, nya?" I felt Kikumaru-senpai poke me around my shoulders. Well, I can't blame him.

_SLAM!_

What is it with people slamming the door open? Geez! This time it's Anna-chan's aura. I can't sense Syusuke-nii's anywhere.

"Mikan! I can't find your brother!" Anna-chan shouted from afar.

"Anna-chan! Why're you looking for Fuji?" Oishi-senpai asked in a confused tone. I couldn't speak anymore! I'm too tired to do it and the position I'm in now is comfortable too!

"Mikan's got a fever," Well, I couldn't hear anything but silence after that. A few seconds of silence to be exact – and all I could hear was Oishi-senpai commanding Kikumaru-senpai to get Syusuke-nii.

While Kikumaru-senpai ran to look for Syusuke-nii, I felt Oishi-fukubuchou's hand on my right cheek. "She's burning up alright,"

_WHAM!_

I'm explaining no more.

"Mikan!" Syusuke-nii shouted at me. I twitched a bit and felt my breath on my arms. It was hot.

Before I end my point of view, remember what I said to you about the world going to crash down? Well, my world did crash down. In other words, I fell unconscious after bro-bro shouted my name. This fever has got to stop! Seriously!

**Luna's POV**

"Are you freaking serious about this old man? You want me to do that to _her, him and him?_" I crossed my arms in front of him – the ESP. That old man has pretty useless plans. He could always order me to manipulate Fuji Syusuke or the Seigaku regulars and break her little heart – or better! We could always kill that damn bitch.

He glared at me, his young and handsome (as they say it) face frowning. Curse Yuka for placing Izumi Yukihara's Nullification and Rei Serio's Mark of Death alice stones inside ESP's body. "Are you denying my orders? If you are, I could order someone to kill you?"

I snickered. I already knew he couldn't do that. "I never said that I wouldn't do it,"

"Then do it," He said coldly. "I already ordered some of my clones to help it with you tonight. Forget about the two boys and go on with her,"

Without a reply, I turned my back to him then silently went outside of the room. I didn't want anybody thinking that I got into trouble again. I care about my popularity but that girl just keeps pulling it down.

As I walked towards my room to change clothes, I passed by some girls who were chatting about her.

"I heard that she fainted on the cafeteria just ten minutes ago. They say Mikan-chan has a fever," I heard the girl on the right say. Girl 2 just nodded, worry in her face.

"Yeah! I hope she'll be okay," Girl 2 said, shrugging. "I pity her for not being to attend later on Natsume-sama's party though. She must be disappointed,"

Before I smirked, I heard the two girls laugh then quickly changed the subject. Just hearing that makes my job easier than I thought it would be.

**Mikan's POV**

_Blood_

…_was everywhere. _

"_Do the right thing, Mikan" A floating ball of light said as it circled around my body. I was standing in a pool of blood, its scent sending chills down my spine. Surrounded in total darkness and nothing but the ball of light as my source of light, I shivered. _

_I looked around me. Dead bodies of humans were around me. "W-what are you?" _

"_Don't let him kill anymore," The light said. That voice… It seemed familiar. Where? Where have I heard it before?_

My eyes snapped open.

I was out of breath.

_What was that dream?_

Shaking my head, I looked around me. I was back in my room instead of the cafeteria. Shouldn't I be -?

"Ah, Mikan-chan!" I turned around, facing Syusuke-nii as always.

"Syusuke-nii? What are you doing here?" Okay, that was a dumb question to ask.

He raised his brows for a bit then smiled. "You're still sick, huh?"

"Forget I just asked that," Sighing, I looked up to the ceiling. At least I was a bit better.

"Second time in my life, huh?" I mumbled. It was already about 6 in the evening and I'm pretty sure I missed the party I was supposed to attend an hour early. I wasted my efforts on creating the presents too.

"Yeah," He agreed, nodding once. "Oh, by the way!" I looked at him for a bit then watched as he took something out from his black baggy pants. Out in the middle of the sunset, a shiny metallic silver ring with a heart shaped diamond in the middle sparkled with the sun (don't get the wrong idea).

"Hotaru asked me to give this to you a while ago when you went unconscious. She says it's important that you wear it at all times." Bro handed it to me then I stared at it with a weird look in my face. One thing for sure: Hotaru never gave me anything for free and she never gave me something normal. By normal, I mean those without a purpose. Usually, I buy much bigger things from her but I never knew that Hotaru would invent things such as this.

I scanned it for any buttons but found none. "What does it do?"

"I don't really understand but she says the ring is programmed to transform into any kind of sharp weapon the holder of that ring wants. So basically it only works when you wear it. I tried it once and it seemed to work in a way." Syusuke-nii explained.

_It's pretty useful._

"How exactly does it work?" I wondered a bit and slipped it into my ring finger. It was kind of pretty and cute.

"Just visualize the weapon then it'll transform magically. I have no idea about the details so don't ask." I nodded once then sighed. Better not try it right now since my mind isn't fully recovered.

I thought about the ring for a moment.

This is quite confusing and questionable. I really don't know why Hotaru would do such a thing. I appreciate it but I feel that something bad is going to happen sometime now. But what?

Frowning, I thought of the possibilities. Possibilities that made me realize something I should've done a long time ago. For Syusuke-nii's safety, I forgot to give him an alice stone – The Nullification alice is what I owe to him.

After a few minutes of silence, I heard my brother stood up from the chair he was sitting on and excused himself. "I'm going to go get something in my room. I'll be back in 10 minutes. Stay here alright?"

"Hey bro," He turned to look at me with a confused face. In the blink of an eye, an alice stone was in my hands. I grabbed his right hand then used my Insertion Alice to insert the stone in him. He returned the favor with a shocked face.

"Did you just - ?" He said, relaxing a bit. I nodded then smiled widely. This is the least I could do for him.

He smiled at me once more, his face back to the usual. "Thanks," He nodded to me then left.

The only thing I did after that was stare outside the window. I couldn't really explore the grounds yet. I still haven't fully recovered but it'll be gone tomorrow.

_1 minute…_

_2 minutes…_

_6 minutes…_

_9 minutes and 54 seconds…_

Where the heck is my brother? Usually it takes him 2 minutes early – but now… I have no idea.

Shrugging, I breathed in a mouthful of air. Doing that made me realize that my throat was awfully dry. In need of water, I stood up then walked slowly to the kitchen.

You know, in all the times I've been in trouble, it was always a surprise. Though, I was never really surprised in all of those past troubles I've been through. I don't know what to say or what to do – my body just acted on its own. Definitely, you have no idea what I'm talking about right?

To have an idea or example of those times, I'm going to explain to you what's happening in the kitchen right now.

When I entered the kitchen, something very unusual surprised me. Luna and some guys I don't know who're wearing some weird clothes were standing in front of me. Guns and tranquilizers were in their hands. I'm in deep shit.

"Shoot her," Luna ordered. I couldn't use any of my alices right now 'cause I'm still recovering. If I use any, it'll take up energy from me and there's a possibility I'll faint again. So I can only use self-defense. I just hope my senses are working okay.

By a fraction of a second, a dart-shaped thing was shot at me. It didn't hit me at all and I held the tranquilizer between my middle finger and index finger. "You won't get away with this Luna. I never knew you worked for the Z organization."

"Really? How do you know I work for them?" She smirked while I secretly sweat dropped.

"Dumbass! There's a logo in your left arm!"

"Who're you calling dumbass you bitch? Of course I knew that!"

"Then why'd you ask, you bitch and dumbass?"

Her comrades looked back and forth between us, somewhat confused. I smirked when I saw her face turn bright red of anger. Yep, she lost to a single argument with me.

In frustration, she screamed her guts out – or you can say until she was out of breath. "I can't believe I lost to a slut like you!" She screamed again… and again… and again. When she was done, she pointed at the one holding the tranquilizers and ordered him to shoot me again.

"Wow, you admitted it. Good for you, Luna!" I rolled my eyes and looked at Luna more intently. She was smirking evilly again.

"What now?"

By this time, she was laughing evilly and her 'allies' laughed evilly too. "Sweet dreams,"

_Whack!_

Black out.

**8 hours later…**

**2 AM**

Slowly opening my eyes, I twitched. "W-where?"

I was inside a cell, tied up tightly in a chair. The ropes were too tight that I could feel it stop the circulation of the blood in my arms. I couldn't move my hands too for they were securely tied up behind me. My legs were in the same condition.

Due to the blood circulation being stopped by the tight rope that was tied around me, I was feeling a bit dizzy and dehydrated. My back hurt and my stomach was begging for food.

I struggled a bit but failed miserably.

_No use, Mikan. Think up of a better way._

"Oi, Polka! Will you stop struggling?" My eyes widened in horror. Of all the people in the world I get to be stuck with this jerk. I didn't even notice him in the first place.

"Oh it's you," I said nonchalantly. I got used to that stupid perverted nickname of his. And since it's the day after his birthday, I won't shout at him then.

"Why? Did you think I was Echizen?" A nerve popped out of my head in annoyance.

_Hold it in. Hold it in._

"What if I say yes?"

"I'll burn you to death,"

"Wow, you actually answered it!"

"Shut up!"

"Hmph!"

I shut up after that, thinking of a way on how to get this stupid rope off of me. I looked around, looking for a piece of blade or metal scattered somewhere but failed eventually. There was nothing in sight but a secured gate and Natsume behind me. This is pretty troublesome.

I looked up at the ceiling to see if there were any vents but my head eventually collided with Natsume's head.

"Hey, watch it!" I rolled my eyes at him even though he couldn't see me doing it.

"Don't complain. I'm looking for a way out so I'll stay like this for a while," I swear even if I can't see his face, I sensed him blush. Okay enough with the blush talk and I have to search for a way out.

Scanning the ceiling, there was nothing but an air vent. But you can't expect us to climb up there and crawl our way out do you? We can't even fit in the small vent.

"You're blushing aren't you?" Teasing him wasn't very nice but I like it. It kind of makes me smile when I do that to him and he replies with a grunt.

"Idiot! Shouldn't you be thinking of how to get this rope off of us first?" He said after he grunted. This is getting irritating.

"Burn it if you must. And why should I be the only one to think of a way? Ever heard of the word teamwork?" I sighed then lowered my head for a bit. I didn't hear him reply after what I just said.

Minutes passed and still nothing. There's no way I could use any of my alices right now since my hands are tied. Though, I wonder what's Natsume thinking right now.

Before I could read his mind, he spoke in a cold but concerned manner? "Yeah I know I could do that. But if I do it, you'll get burned into crisps,"

_Is he worried about me?_

Shrugging that thought off I raised my brows. "Are you saying you're worried about me?"

"What the heck is that metallic thing on your finger?" My eyes widened. I remember now. I forgot the invention that Hotaru gave to me – which I still think that it's pretty weird.

I also noticed something just about now when he said that. How in the world did our hands get tied up together?

"Natsume, sorry about this but I'll heal you afterwards." I struggled a bit then visualized a knife in my mind. After I did that, a knife was now in my hands. I'm pretty sure it sliced Natsume's palm a bit because his blood was dripping on my other hand. Clenching the knife more tighter, I got my hand into the right position then started cutting the rope. A few minutes of silence and Natsume's groans of pain, the rope that tied our hands was gone.

I didn't bother to wipe Natsume's blood of my hands and continued to slice and cut our way out. When I was done on the rope that wrapped our body, we fell on the floor. I untangled the rope on my foot as I visualized the ring to return to its normal state.

I sighed in relief then stood up. I ran to Natsume who still had his legs tied up. He was clutching his bleeding hand tightly. I saw his crimson eyes watch me as I untied his legs.

Glancing up to him, I asked for his bleeding hand. "Give me your hand,"

He hesitated at first but handed it to me anyways. I wiped away a few droplets of blood and soon a bright green light began to glow on the wound. I concentrated more and more as the wound slowly healed and all I could see was blood. I looked up and saw his frowning face. Without knowing, I was smiling at him softly and his cheeks slowly became red. Realizing what I've done, I shook my head then pulled him up for him to stand. We dusted our clothes then nodded.

"So what should we do now?" I grinned evilly for a bit then stretched my arms out.

"Break the gate,"

**Normal POV**

Natsume and Mikan both stepped back and breathed in a mouthful of air. They looked at each other courageously and nodded once to themselves.

"Ready?" Mikan questioned as they both stretched their hands in front of them, their palms facing the secured gate of the cell.

"Now," They both said.

Fire erupted from Natsume's palms while Ice escaped from Mikan's. Eventually after a few minutes of doing that, the metal gate collapsed to pieces and there was now a way out for the two of them.

Mikan heaved a sigh of relief when she saw their plan was successful. "Do you by any chance know this place?"

Natsume stood there, unmoving and in deep thought. He was trying to recall some memories of the past. Indeed, he knew that he'd been here before.

Determined to leave this place, Natsume immediately grabbed Mikan's right hand then went running.

Our little heroine blushed by Natsume's grasp and so did our Kuro Neko.

'_I always wonder why my heart beats fast when I'm with you,' _Smiling, she got herself ready for the guards that were guarding the dungeon. There was something she needed to do and she knew it all along; the only thing that her mother didn't succeed in doing.

**Meanwhile… **

"They should be here in 20 minutes," Koizumi Luna said, glancing at her wrist watch. She looked up at a huge plasma screen at the far end of the room. It was viewing everything – Mikan's actions from the start.

"I had a feeling that one of his plans might finally work. This is it," She smirked and laughed evilly at the sight of the two escapees.

"Really? I thought you just said that this won't work a while ago? Or are you just dumb?" The guards and soldiers aimed their guns at the fifteen year old prodigy and genius; his blue sharp eyes showing his seriousness and anger at the same time.

"My,my! Like brother like sister I suppose?" Luna smiled innocently as she lifted the two boys' heads up with her index fingers.

"Don't act so innocent," Our dear Samurai Junior hissed as he jerked his head away. Luna gritted her teeth in annoyance and irritation at the stubbornness of the boys.

"I really should've killed you a long time ago," Fuji said as he narrowed his eyes then frowned. When Luna touched and caressed Ryoma and Fuji's face, they both jerked their heads away once more in disgust.

Beside Luna, two individuals stood there silently and coolly like they didn't care what happens to the teenagers. Though hiding it inside, they actually were worried and hurt by letting Luna do that to their loved-ones.

"You people are no fun at all! You're all the same – cold and uncaring!" Luna exploded as she stomped her way to her desk. She took a glance at the 500 guards that were inside the huge room. In their hands were guns all ready to fire and attack whoever interrupts with the process of the plan.

Bored and irritated, she turned her head to her former friend. "So Yuka, Shiki. How does it feel like to see them get hurt?"

In reply, Yuka and Shiki just shrugged and acted like nothing. Luna smirked and laughed at the future results.

"I'll break her little heart into pieces in no time. Just you watch and enjoy the show," She declared, staring at Mikan and Natsume at the huge plasma screen. They were already fighting there way out with no sweat dripping on their faces.

"All you have to do is watch and get emotionally tortured,"

* * *

**This is important:**

**If you read the latest chapter of Our Love Style, below there is a note. I'll just copy and paste it so you can read it:**

**I myself in fact, is very disappointed. I didn't even get like 3 reviews in Princess of Tennis and Our Love Style! Ughh, It's like I'm being pulled down! **sobs** Waaah! **

**From now on, there are rules! I won't update until I get at least three to five reviews! That's a promise! **sobs again****

**See you until I get three to five reviews ;-; Adieu !~~**


	15. Expecting the Unexpected

**Princess of Tennis Chapter 14: Expecting the Unexpected**

* * *

Mikan ran and ran – panting every five seconds. Every now and then, she would glance at Natsume, checking if he was okay; and Natsume would do the same.

"This is it," Natsume declared, stopping abruptly in his tracks as he stared at the bolted metal door that seemed too thick to kick your way out of it. Mikan nodded, trying to think of a way to open the metallic door. There was a way but if they do it, the people on the other side of the door would be shocked and turn into ice.

Footsteps of the soldiers echoed through the hallways, signaling that they were coming. Natsume and Mikan looked back in panic. "Get back!" Mikan said as she put her hands on the door, completely turning the metal door into a solid block of hard, cold ice.

Stepping a few steps back, Mikan activated her Alice of Strength and kicked the door as hard as she could.

Fog surrounded them, their visions were limited. The metallic door broke down to pieces; some concrete came along with it.

**Mikan's POV**

There they were.

Sitting in the corner, tied up and all bruised from the tightness of the ropes. They were intently staring at us wide-eyed – hopeful.

I shook my head slowly then turned my gaze to Luna then back to them – hesitating whether which move I should do first.

Confused, I took a step forward and walked towards Luna. The soldiers' guns clicked and I took a deep breath, gathering up my strength and courage in each and every step I make.

"Well, well," Luna started, her eyes scanning my body from head to toe. "You made it,"

"Of course," I replied, gulping after. I looked down, hoping that doing this would make everything right again.

"So…" She started walking around the room with her hands behind her back. "…have you decided yet?"

I shrugged, looking at Natsume who was helping the others get untied. "Decided?"

Luna rolled her eyes in annoyance. "As if you don't know! I've been sending you e-mails about it for the past week!"

"Stop playing with me. This is no time for talking about your e-mails and stupid invitations to an Alice match." I scoffed. Yes, okay, she sent me e-mails for an invitation but I just don't think that it was making any connection to this incident.

"Didn't you read it all? I thought I mentioned that if you don't accept the match, your family will be in danger,"

My eyes widened. "Yes, remember your Onee-chan back home?" Luna reminded me. She laughed crazily and menacingly in front of me. Behind my back, Onii-chan and Ryoma-kun were desperately shouting words to make me stop.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, trying to control my temper. "Order your soldiers to cancel their mission and leave Yumiko-nee alone!" I shouted at her. Tears were forming in my eyes and Luna just smirked.

"Please," I dropped to my knees. Luna just stared after me, smugly.

"Make me," She challenged. Putting her hands beside her waist and looking down at me. I looked back, the tears dropping and rolling down my face.

Luna laughed hysterically then pressed some buttons on the remote some soldier handed to her a while ago. The huge television screen changed – like changing a channel. It showed someone's house and a girl carrying a basket that looked oh so familiar to all of us. I was shaking with fear as I saw an unknown guy wearing black clothes drop from the ceiling and followed the girl inside a room which is known to be the dining room.

Luna smirked again. "If you make a move now, I'll let this torturing continue."

I twitched, my mind made a snap decision. "Mom, do something, please!" I shouted across the room.

Syusuke-nii looked at me in panic. Natsume and Ryoma-kun did the same. Mom looked at me, slowly deceiving me as she shook her head. "We'll all die if I do Mikan," She said. Her voice slightly shaking.

I looked down at the ground, eyes wide. I shook the fear off then called Luna. "Luna,"

"Have you decided?" Luna answered, flipping the remote in her hands.

"Yes. Take me instead. Just leave my family alone," I replied to her, my fists clenching. I was still looking down, avoiding the gazes of the people around me.

"No!" Natsume, Syusuke-nii and Ryoma-kun shouted. Luna didn't say something to react but she just walked towards me smiling.

"Our lie detector over there must say that you're really telling the truth," She stretched out her hand to help me stand up. I wiped the tears away then smiled, grabbing her hand. She pushed the cancel button on the small remote and the unknown person quickly got out of the room and left the house.

"Of course," I said, watching my family's eyes. "I never lie,"

"But…" I started, sniffing and wiping the remaining traces of tears away from my red face. "Can we have some fun first?" Luna stared at me, confused.

"Okay?" She said questioningly. "What do you want to do then?"

"A simple game," I grinned, feeling happy-go-lucky again so suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Come closer first. The people need not to know," Just then at that very moment, my eyes went blank.

**Normal POV**

Luna's face came touching with Mikan's cheeks. The brunette smiled evilly as she said the words that made Luna more curious. "It's called…"

"Trick and Kill," A huge shockwave came booming across the room, blood splattered everywhere as the bodies of those soldiers who were standing doing nothing got sliced in half by the force of it. Some blood even splattered on Mikan's face, making her look like a demonic angel who just came back from battle. And of course, the shockwave came in the same time Mikan plunged a sharp metal knife in Luna's stomach by surprise.

"H-how d-dare - !" Luna stuttered as her voice was replaced by a screeching shout of pain as Mikan pushed it hard, putting all her energy and strength into it.

"I told you, you were a dumbass,"

Luna's blood came flowing out of the knife and flowed to Mikan's hands. A trail of blood was seen in Mikan's arms and the trail stopped when it reached her elbows, dropping slowly one by one in a rhythm. Mikan released the knife and backed away as Luna dropped to the floor, clutching her stomach and panting in pain. Sweat rolled on both of Mikan and Luna's faces.

"I'll kill you for this!" Luna shouted. Mikan smirked evilly then chuckled darkly. Her serious face covered in blood as she did so. "You can't. I rubbed some poison on that knife before I stabbed it into you. And I will be certain and sure that nobody would survive that kind of strong poison that I made myself. It's your fault for harming my friends and family. Try to mess with me and this is what happens."

Mikan smiled and rubbed the blood off of her face with her sleeves. She walked towards her big brother who was waiting there, doing nothing. "Good thing you can control wind. If not for your alice, you'll all be probably dead by now." Mikan smiled then sat down with her brother.

"Haha," Fuji smiled, patting her sister's head. "Very funny, Mikan-chan,"

"Yeah, yeah," They all chuckled, smiles on their faces. Well, except for Natsume and Ryoma who were staring at her like she's some kind of murderer.

"What?" Mikan asked the two boys. Natsume and Ryoma both looked away, blushing.

"You look like some Blood Elf with that blood splattered all over your face," Natsume said, sighing.

"You look scary," Ryoma said, covering his mouth like he was holding in his laughter.

A nerve popped out of Mikan's head. "Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Both," Both of the boys answered in unison and Mikan laughed, her demonic disguise slowly fading away.

**1 hour later…**

A huge pile of confetti was thrown to Natsume's face.

"BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all said to him. They were all complete. Seigaku and Alice regulars were both present. Classmates, friends and teachers.

Just out of nowhere, Narumi danced happily in front of the room, catching the eyes of the people.

"Party Time!" Narumi shouted as the music started to play some pop music. Everyone in the room cheered and danced to the beat except for one person.

"Narumi-sensei! It's present time first!" Some boy shouted, holding out her neatly wrapped present nicely.

"Oh yeah," Everyone laughed and cheered except for a group of certain regulars who were busy doing something.

"Oh my gosh," Misaki said in surprise, staring at the gadget Mikan gave to Natsume. Mikan and the Seigaku regulars looked confused by the Alice Regular's reactions. They were all shocked.

"What's they to be shocked about?" Oishi said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you insane? That's the latest model of iPod! It hasn't even been released yet! It was set to release next month!" Anna detailed. The Seigaku regulars were still confused.

"Latest?" Mikan asked, just checking if what she heard was right. "That was released last year,"

"No it's not!" The Alice regulars all said – with the exception of Luna who was already dead and Natsume who just stood there, smirking.

"What? I thought it was supposed to be advanced here in Gakuen Alice?" Momoshiro pointed out, sighing heavily with all the commotion.

Tsubasa sweat dropped at his fellow team mates, looking at the mess they made. "Now, now," He warned and tried to calm them down. Everybody turned to look at him weirdly. "Calm down," he continued then.

Meanwhile, when Tsubasa was reciting a speech, Mikan whispered something to Natsume's ear, making the raven haired boy surprised. "Since when did Tsubasa-senpai learn how to make a speech like that?"

Natsume shrugged the feeling off of him. "I have no idea,"

**END OF THE BIRTHDAY ARC**

**3 hours later…**

_Pant, pant, pant…_

Was all you can hear coming out from the mouths of the two regulars. Each of them laid down on the floor, sweat rolling down of their faces each minute.

"AAAHHH!" Momoshiro shouted, clutching his head like an idiot.

Kaidoh groaned. "Shut up!"

"You shut up!" Momo changed his position and pointed at his face.

"She might hear us!"

"Why can't she just play a game with me? Why do we need to play this stupid game in order to have her play with us?"

"You have a point," Inui butted in. "But that would be unfair because it's like every single one of the tennis players here wants to play with her,"

"But still…!" Momo complained, pouting. Kaidoh and Inui gave him a silencing look. Giving up, Momo looked up in the sky, spotting something.

He raised his brows and pinched his arm to check if he was dreaming. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Kaidoh asked, looking up at the direction where Momoshiro was looking at. He spotted something, then suddenly a tennis ball came hitting his head.

"Shit!" Kaidoh cursed. "Who threw that?" He rubbed his head in pain.

"Ouch!" Inui groaned in pain, his glasses was almost hit.

"Damn it!" Momoshiro dodged the ball, looking up at the sky to check. There were tennis balls, falling. "Inui-senpai, why are there tennis balls falling from the sky?"

Inui looked up and his eyes widened. He shielded his head then ran for his life. "Take cover!" He shouted, running to the nearest shelter.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kaidoh cursed once more, following his team mates to the shelter as tennis balls continued to fall.

They sighed in relief as they watched the tennis balls stopped falling from the sky. They looked at each other, curious of what just happened. Momo heard voices coming from the sky and ran outside to check.

His eyes widened as he took his Seigaku Jacket off. "Hyuuga? Mikan? Fighting?" He couldn't say the last word.

"In the SKY?" Every Seigaku Regular shouted except for Momo.

* * *

**Supposedly, this chapter was to come out earlier this weekend, but due to sudden changes in my schedule, I failed. Our trip to the cemetery turned overnight and I didn't get to add the finishing touches. EPIC FAIL.**

**Short Chapter... xD But don't worry the next one will be long enough.**

**And my pet died :(( Poor Guinea Pig. He died in November 1. Creepy huh? Oh well xD Stay tuned for the next chapter :D**


	16. When Mikan drinks the Aozu

**Chapter 15: When Mikan drinks the Aozu

* * *

**

"We just had to play that stupid game! She made us run around the campus!" Momo pointed accusingly at a guilty Mikan Fuji who was looking down at the floor.

Fuji, being the nice big brother he is, chuckled at everyone's reaction – not bothering to comfort Mikan.

Mikan sighed, apologizing once again. "I said I was sorry. It's not my fault that Tezuka-buchou made me do it. He was the one who planned it all out. He said to make you run around the campus,"

Everyone switched their gazes at Tezuka, who had a vein popped out of his head.

"Mikan, 50 laps tomorrow." Tezuka declared, adjusting his glasses with his usual emotionless face.

"What? Why?" Mikan asked, pouting. She made a new-and-improved puppy dog face and looked at Tezuka directly in the eye.

Tezuka twitched at the face she was making. But he couldn't fall for it – never. He was _the_ stoic captain of Seigaku. Never in the world shall he fall for such tricks. Even if he would, it was too embarrassing to show his expression with the others who knew him as an emotionless figure. Especially Mikan – who was a girl… a cute one to be exact.

"It's either you run fifty laps, play a game with Fuji tomorrow, or you drink the Aozu." He announced her choices. Inui brought up a tumbler – a transparent one and showed the bubbling liquid inside. She twitched and shivered by the looks of it.

"Why would I do any of that?" She asked, hoping there wasn't any particular reasonable reason that he came up with. But boy she was wrong.

Tezuka shrugged then faced her with a pair of serious eyes. "You broke our agreement,"

"Oh," She sighed in defeat. Mikan looked up at him then grinned before looking at her brother. "Then I'll play a game with him,"

"I haven't played with you for a while, sis. So, nice choice." Fuji smiled softly at her then nodded at Tezuka.

"Very well," He nodded to himself. "But whoever looses will of course, drink Inui's Aozu." Tezuka said, afterwards leaving the other Seigaku regulars dumbfounded, he walked out of the room without another word.

Ryoma choked on the tea he was drinking. Momo shrieked. Kaido tsked. Takashi raised a worried brow. Kikumaru had his mouth wide open. Oishi had a shocked face. Inui chuckled darkly. And of course, Fuji stood there, unmoving.

After all, he was supposed to be _the_ one who was invincible to Inui's recipes. He was supposed to _be_ glad and excited how the new recipe might come out. But no. Not after what happened that day of the bowling game. When he had to drink _the_ Aozu. _The_ Aozu that made him faint and suffer the same result as the others. The memory was so clear that his eyes snapped full-wide open.

Though he didn't care what the others' reaction were. He didn't care that he fainted. He didn't even care if he would drink the Aozu again. But he cared about his sister. He was afraid that his sister would faint and fall to ground just like he did. He was afraid it would happen right in front of his eyes.

"What are you all so worried about?" Fuji faced a confused Mikan and returned back to his normal state. But he's not entirely in his usual state.

"Bro, you're panicking. Your hands are shaking. What's up?" He frowned and looked at Mikan the eye seriously.

"Give it all you got tomorrow. Don't hold back on me." With those words, Fuji hugged his sister goodbye and left her room. The others followed too and waved goodbye.

Mikan stared after her brother who was acting weird. Maybe she did the wrong thing with Tezuka-buchou? Maybe she should've just kept her mouth shut?

* * *

**The following day…**

"Are you serious?" Mikan stared at around the court. Fan girls of Fuji were occupying the right side while Mikan's fan boys occupied the left side. Her mouth hung open by the sight and noise. "Who in hell told them to come?"

"You know Mikan-chan, I think you really made Tezuka angry by what you said yesterday." Fuji shrugged, taking a quick glance at his sister as they were sitting by the bench.

Mikan raised her brows at her brother. "Everyone was angry at me. I thought maybe even you! I made you run the whole campus – thrice!"

"Yes, I was annoyed." Fuji smiled evilly for revenge at his sister. Mikan shuddered and almost fell on her back when she saw his face. "I'm getting revenge,"

"The last time I saw you smile like that was when I dumped chocolate milk all over your favorite white shirt over four months ago!"

"Who wouldn't be getting revenge when someone dumped chocolate milk all over you?"

"You poured orange juice all over me!"

"I know. I did it because it was the only thing you hated so much to drink,"

"Sheesh! Evil brother beside me!"

"I told you already. I like to see people suffer,"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Mikan stood up from the bench, adjusting her sun visor. So did Fuji, who was – as he walked – taking glances every now and then as Mikan walked towards the other side of the court.

"Best of one set match! Fuji Mikan to serve!"

Mikan took a deep breath as she bounced the ball in her hand, watching it rise and fall continuously in a rhythmical pattern. On the sixth bounce, as the ball reached her hand, she threw it up in the air and hit it as hard as she could.

Fuji ran towards the open space by his left side and ran to return the ball, succeeding with ease. Feeling the force of the impact, he felt relieved inside that she took his advice yesterday seriously.

Fuji's eyes snapped open when he saw Mikan's return.

"Twist Serve," He mumbled all to himself making a run for it.

Actually, he did return it but sadly the ball didn't pass through the net. Sad for him, he saw Mikan's face change into a worried look.

"15 – 0"

Mikan's eyes focused on her brother as she took another ball from her pocket. "Your hands are shaking again. Is my dear brother chickening out?" Mikan smirked, bouncing the ball again.

Rolling his eyes, Fuji shrugged the topic of 'Aozu' off of his head and concentrated on the game. "You wish,"

**Meanwhile…**

"Their evil auras are too much for me to handle!" Momo exclaimed, pointing at the imaginary lightning that the two siblings had.

"You're over reacting, Momo. It's natural for Fuji to be like that," Oishi smiled softly.

"I never watched him play that seriously before. Oh, and since when did he start using one of his counter attacks when the game just started?" Inui explained, pointing at the already sweating siblings before them.

Tezuka took a glance at his team members by the corner of his eyes. Being the captain, it was obvious that he just had to observe the game. After all, it was also his first time seeing Fuji play against a person known to be a – almost – complete duplicate of him. Also it's his first time seeing Fuji sweat so much.

Watching as the game goes by, Mikan used Higuma Otoshi on Fuji. Fuji being the creator of the genius move, of course, returned it swiftly.

"Four games to five! Fuji Syusuke on the lead!" The referee declared, watching a slightly panting Fuji and a frowning Mikan.

"Lemme guess…" Mikan shrugged, stretching her fingers. "It's going to get tougher isn't it?"

Smiling, Fuji nodded once and tightened the grip on his racket, ready to serve. "You bet,"

**Meanwhile…**

"Even I can't take a point when I battled against Fuji-senpai!" Ruka exclaimed, pointing at Mikan.

"You just need to practice." Misaki assured them with a smile.

Natsume looked bored. Yes, as usual he was bored. But deep inside him, was his curiosity. I mean, why would _the _captain of Seigaku invite them to watch a game with them? I mean they're sitting beside Alice for goodness sake! And even Yuu was gathering data about the two Fuji's down in that court. Don't they care? Or are they just looking down on Alice like some trash?

Well, yes he was curious. More importantly, that tumbler that Inui had seemed to contain a liquid beverage that Seigaku feared the most.

Natsume Hyuuga thought of this as stupid. That Inui guy doesn't seem like he's a bad guy. After all, nerds like him should be writing data. But he's just sitting there, doing nothing to pass time. That liquid must sure to have some secret ingredient.

Natsume glanced over to Fuji. In the past four games that he won, he was still leading. Of course, even though Mikan was his sibling, Fuji still has the most power. He was a prodigy – he had the talent since he was born.

"6 games to 3! Fuji Syusuke on the lead!" Everybody looked amazed as they heard the referee announce the total games Fuji had won. Mikan was down by three but still, she didn't seem to care. Yes, she lost and she didn't care.

"Stupid number three," Mikan rolled her eyes then shrugged, tightening the grip on her racket.

Fuji chuckled at his sister. "Do you still hate the fact that every time I play a game with you, you're always down by three points?"

"Do I have to answer that? I told you I hate number three!" Mikan stomped over to the bench, grabbing the water bottle and gulping it when she reached it.

While she was doing that, Inui and the others walked towards them. Inui has of course, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Mikan-chan," Inui called out, placing a glass of Aozu on top of the bench. "Let me introduce, the Aozu."

Mikan tilted her head and stared at the drink confusingly. "Eh? It doesn't look much different from the other one that I drank weeks ago. This is my punishment right?"

"Oh no!" Inui adjusted his glasses. "I'm sorry. I seem to be mistaken. From what I gave the regulars, that was the Aozu version 1.3. This version is the new and improved Aozu version 2.0."

"EEEEHHHH?" Momo and the others – well, except for Tezuka and Fuji – had their mouths wide open. Speaking of Fuji…

**FUJI'S POV**

Ahh… she lost again.

As I walked back towards the same bench with Mikan, I saw the other guys with Alice walking towards us.

"Omedetou, Fuji-sempai!" That girl who slapped Mikan said along with her permed friend.

I smiled back at them, somehow I made them squeal. "Thanks,"

About the match… I guess Mikan improved a lot. Her shots have been stronger than before. Even her agility has improved.

But even though I thought of this school as some military school with intensive training, I was right for the most part. They almost got us killed in the past few days.

I sighed, wandering off to my own world again. At least Yumiko-nee is safe but it's near Christmas alre –

" – version is the new and improved Aozu version 2.0." I dropped the bottle I was holding.

I forgot about Mikan – the thing that will happen when she looses to me. Aozu. Mikan. Faint. Aozu version 2.0.

Oh Shit.

**NORMAL POV**

"Wait!" Fuji shouted out of the blue. He grabbed the tumbler and the glass he was holding and poured Aozu in the glass. "I'll drink it instead,"

Everyone gasped by his actions. "What? Why? Syusuke-nii!" Mikan protested, crossing her arms out in front of him.

"Because you can't handle this version!" In that second, Fuji took a deep breath and raised the glass to his mouth to drink it but was shocked in the process.

"I'll do it for her Fuji-senpai," Natsume grabbed his arm, preventing the liquid from pouring out of the glass.

"Eh?" Eiji interrupted, confused. "Natsume-nyan?"

"No," Ryoma stepped out of no where. "I'll drink it,"

Fuji smiled but frowned afterwards. "Thanks you two but I'm the oldest out of us three. I can't let my kouhai's do it for me,"

"I insist," Natsume attempted to grab the glass out of his hands but failed.

"Me too," Ryoma said.

Fuji's frown got deeper. Due to this, he snapped his eyes open and looked at the two boys before him. "I said I'm the senpai. Back off my little kouhai's," He said, a black aura surrounding him.

"That doesn't work on me, se-n-pa-i." Natsume shrugged, forcefully grabbing the glass.

"Doesn't work on me. Now hand it over, Hyuuga." Ryoma adjusted his cap then stretched out his hand, waiting for Natsume to put the glass on top of it.

"I don't care. Give it to me Hyuuga," Fuji insisted and tried to grab the glass. And that was the start of the argument.

**MIKAN'S POV**

**Meanwhile…**

Seriously. People tend to act more childish as a day passes by.

I sweat dropped at the three of them but something was wrong.

I thought that Inui-senpai put a glass of Aozu on top of the bench we were sitting earlier? Syusuke-nii grabbed an empty glass out of Inui-senpai's hands. But I was pretty sure that Inui-senpai, placed a glass filled with Aozu on top of that bench.

Curious, I decided to look at the bench. And then…

I hit the jackpot. There _was_ a glass of Aozu on top of it. And it was almost full.

Taking one last look on everyone else, they were all busy watching the three idiots arguing. So when I confirmed that nobody was looking, I sank low and grabbed the Aozu on top of that bench.

I stood up behind them, so that nobody could see me.

Well, the last time I drank Inui-senpai's juice it was nothing. It actually tasted quite good. Vegetables and some mangoes. Nothing dangerous at all. But I was confused on how they acted on this "Aozu".

So being too much of a curious girl, I drank it all and swallowed it _all_ with one gulp.

The heck. Now I get it why they hated this drink.

Even though it didn't taste that bad… I get it. I officially hated this drink.

You want to know why?

Well because when I swallowed it, it made my world go swirly and my body go _THUD_.

You get it. I fainted.

And the worst part is… when I my body fell on the ground, I heard another _THUD_. And I'd like very much to know who out of the three drank the other glass… or even the whole tumbler.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own. :D**


End file.
